The Sun Also Shines at Night
by bonbonpich
Summary: KuroKura. Kuroro had recovered from Kurapika’s judgment chain, but only on the rules that Kurapika had set up. For some reason, he was still restricted from killing Kurapika when they met by coincidence, so Kuroro made him join the Genei Ryodan instead.
1. Ch 1 Into the Spider's Web

**Title: The Sun Also Shines at Night - Chapter 1: into the Spider's Web I**

**Summary:** Kuroro recovered from Kurapika's judgment chain's conditions. The two met by coincidence. Due to a certain nen condition, Kuroro couldn't kill Kurapika right away, so he took the boy in Genei Ryodan instead. Kuroro x Kurapika, shonen-ai.

**Note:** Story line base on the anime: the Ryodan found Abengane, a nen-remover, he left GI with Hisoka. This fanfic happens after that, and in between the time Gon and Killua was still in GI, while Kurapika left Nostrad.

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1 Into the Spider's Web**

Kuroro Lucifer stood over a dead body. His face was still as he silently watched the prone form of the nen-remover, Abengane. There was a brief moment of silence as Kuroro brought his hand up to level it at his chest. He felt the absence of it; the chain-user's nen had been obliterated. Not far from him, Hisoka was watching, his lips twitched upward into a mischievous grin. The jester was waiting for him to test the consequence.

"One way to find out," the man with an inverted cross trailed off. He concentrated, it had been a while…he wondered if it would take some time. His situation had been stressed since York Shin, for good reason. Following Neon Nostrad's prophecy, he had traveled east to arrive in the outskirts of Attique city in the Eastern Area. He came in search of a nen-user who could alleviate the cursed nen that was dominating him by the chain-guy.

He had contacted Hisoka, as he _seemed_ to be the only one who was available, in hopes that the clown would lend a hand in search of a nen-remover. There was a price, of course, as there always was: Kuroro had agreed to fight him if he succeeded in his task. His hidden message to the Spiders in Greed Island through Hisoka's using his name had worked out. They found Abengane.

And here he was now, dead; his life force had been terminated as a consequence of eliminating the chain-guy's forceful nen. Abengane himself knew it would happen, but he chose to do so regardless for exorbitant amounts of money, although he would never be able to use it in his life time. It was for his sister's sickness, which was all Kuroro was told. It didn't matter to Kuroro what it had been for.

Kuroro noted that the huge creature summoned by Abengane, which appeared and swallowed the cursed nen, suddenly was neutralized after it had finished its deed. That proven enough of how overpowering the chain-guy's nen was, since normally the creature should still be alive, staying with the person the oppressive nen had been removed from.

The chain-guy was still out there; his existence was a threat to Kuroro's life. Therefore, he needed to finish off the chain-guy as soon as possible.

_'But now, first things first.'_ Kuroro concentrated again. And there it was in his hand, appearing from nowhere: his skill book. His lips curved upward into a smile. "Finally…" He hadn't felt better for months, not since York Shin and the nen binding upon his heart, which restricted him from using his abilities. But he wasn't sure who was happier at the return of his nen, himself or the orange-haired man who now paced closer with a sinister grin stretched from ear to ear. He let his skill book disappear and turned to face Hisoka. Kuroro's dark, black eyes questioned silently, _"Now?"_

Hisoka stopped in front of him and answered the unvoiced question. "Eat and rest well for today, Kuroro. I want you to be at your full capacity when we fight." Then, he chillingly whispered, "When can it be? I can hardly wait."

The Spider head sighed softly. _'A promise is a promise._ _At least he doesn't push it so unexpectedly like last time…'_ "Tomorrow, then. I'll manage."

Hisoka smiled pleasingly, his eyes narrowed. Then he turned and waved. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow then."

Kuroro watched the man vanish into the woods. Then he left as well, finally moving from the spot he had inhabited for so long. Abengane's corpse lay there, forgotten.

He would have to contact the rest of the spiders, though dealing with Hisoka would have to come first. Then he needed to hunt down the chain-guy. With that in mind, he made his way into the nearby city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a late afternoon in Attique, a city near to the Atlantic Ocean. Attique was known for its traditional ways of life and conservative of antiquities. All kinds of cultural, historical museums and creations could be found here. Kuroro strolled along the canal – deep, still water mirrored with evening clouds.

He entered one of the nearby cafes and seated himself among the crowd. Ordering some food, he grabbed a newspaper and scanned over it. Then, just as he was about to pull his phone out, he abruptly paused. His dark eyes shifted, resting on a figure that had just emerged from the entrance. He recognized the person instantly, and brought the newspaper up more on the level of his face.

He didn't need another peek to be certain that it was _him_. _He_ was a boy who stood out most in the crowd. Blond hair, ocean green eyes, delicate physique, pale skin, and remarkable he might add. The boy still wore the same blue tribal apparel he had on when they had met, back in York Shin.

'_The Chain-guy.'_

Kuroro observed the boy from behind the newspaper. The chain-guy was sitting at a sideways angle, mostly turned away from Kuroro, and was casually ordering his food. Obviously, he was unaware of the close scrutiny he had attracted.

The man continued to watch as the Kuruta started eating his food quietly. Kuroro observed the boy, silently assessing. It was this boy that made him had to go through so much. Instead of killing him, the boy had rendered him powerless by wiring his heart with a materialized arrow, which would kill him instantly should the conditions be broken.

_'Impressive.'_ A single Kuruta had been the very first one to subjugate the fearsome leader of Genei Ryodan. When Ubogin had been killed, Kuroro had pictured the enemy as a terrifying man. Not this boy whom he had mistaken for a girl on first glance. By the look of it, the Kuruta couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen. Just a boy whose facial expressions, actions, and thoughts were older than his age. Who would believe the renowned leader of Genei Ryodan would be subdued by a child of the Kuruta tribe, which was well-known for its pacifist nature?

'_Guess that's how the thirst for revenge works. I can hardly understand it.'_ Kuroro wondered if the Kuruta had pursued him. The Kuruta should have felt the moment his nen had been lifted. But could it be possible that the boy knew about his whereabouts, and at this speed? '_Well, one way to find out.'_The man rose from his seat, took his plate of food that had been set before him long ago, and made his way to the boy. He asked, "Is this seat unoccupied?"

The kuruta was unaware. He had a habit of closing his eyes while eating, a behavior which seemed to be held by most every person who was cool and uncaring about their surroundings. He nodded, only just then that he recognized that voice; that deep rich…firm and cold voice. His green eyes suddenly snapped wide while the man already took the seat and set the plate down.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Chair fallen backward, Kurapika fastened on his feet, gazing down at the man sitting in front of him, unbelievingly. His shout and the sound of fallen chair were loud enough to turn the crowd dead silent. They had their surprised attention on him.

Kuroro's face displayed innocuous surprise and he responded, "Having dinner...?" Then he turned apologetic to the people that were watching them. "Don't mind him for being too surprise to see a long lost old friend." Then he turned back to the boy, pointing his finger down to the table. "Now, why don't you sit down and we'll have some reminiscent chat."

Kurapika let out a soft grunt as he became more aware of his situation. He forced down to compose, calming himself, and retreated the chair.

"How surprising…you're still sitting down?" The man started eating his food. _'So he wasn't after me. He mustn't have expected to see me here. The world is too big for a small Kuruta…'_

Kurapika glared venomously at him. "You can't do anything anyway, abiding by my rules." The boy warned.

Kuroro paused and blinked, he put the fork down. _'So it means he doesn't know it yet? How come?'_He speculated. He had already tried using nen and was still alive. Although he hadn't made contact with his comrades yet. But it couldn't be that he had to break both rules in order for Judgement Chain to activate. He had to find out.

The man gestured to the boy. Kurapika took it knowingly; both of them paid the bills before heading out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting late. The sun set itself on the horizon, just behind the ocean, way out to the sky, with flocks of seagulls hovering and cooing.

The Spider head led the boy through the way into a secluded area of the city. The boy kept his stare on the man's back as he followed the footsteps, keeping an amount distance. He studied the man who was no longer in his black furry overcoat with the inverted cross on the back; instead he only wore black long sleeve shirt and pants. His overall physical appearance looked the same, with the raven-haired slicked back and the tattoo on his forehead.

Only when they made it into a dimmed spacious alley did the man turned around to face the boy. Both had their eyes locked on each other, neither did move nor speak.

Kurapika knew this day would come, but he didn't expect it to be so _soon_. He had been calmed enough listening to Killua's warning about the possibility of his nen binding Kuroro Lucifer being lifted. But seeing the real man that he hated most was a different story. Eventually, Kurapika's annoyance drove out unease. The man was the one who called him out and now he just stood there, watching and waiting. It was getting on his nerves.

Kuroro smiled as he witnessed the boy loosing his temper. His intention had been fulfilled. When the boy was in rage he couldn't maintain his carefulness and control. Kuroro already thought of the way to trick the boy into giving him some answer.

"I suppose you travel in search of your clan's eyeballs?"

"…"

"Haven't found any, I assume?"

"…!"

Kuroro smirked at the response he drew from the boy.

"I'm in search of a nen-remover, as you might already know."

Kurapika blinked. He wondered why the man had to tell him that. But the previous statement had left him in anger which made him unable to decipher the true meaning behind those words. So he returned the man's sarcastic words. "How unfortunate of you…I see you haven't found one yet."

'_Right to the point, that's exactly what I want to know.'_It seemed that the chain-guy hadn't known the nen had been lifted. The question of how come…could be answer later. _'Now, there would be no little brats getting in a way, no hostages and bargaining.'_Kuroro paced closer purposefully. "Don't you think our previous encounter was left unsettled?"

Kurapika took up a guard. "Don't be stupid. You can't use nen."

Kuroro felt something in his stomach turned. He was sure as hell that the boy must really want him dead…now. Why avoid the battle? Was it because the boy believed he would be helpless without nen? So…that meant the boy wouldn't fight a defenseless man, even though said man was the cause of his clan's death?

'_How unnerving…'_

The man closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, letting out a long sigh. "Don't be careless. I've killed people with bare hands even without nen." He paused. "That was what I did to old people, women, and even children in your Kuruta clan. Gouging out their eyes didn't require nen at all."

As soon as the statement was finished, all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro really didn't understand the boy in front of him. The boy was panting, sweating, and bleeding, just like Kuroro himself. The boy had already used nen, but Kuroro could tell that it wasn't in a full capacity. And for the most part, they had engaged in hand to hand combat for a while, after the boy's eyes turned bright scarlet instantly the moment Kuroro issued the formidable provocation.

The man was certain that he had the upper-hand by now. He discovered that the boy was actually a very good fighter, but not as good as him in bare hands combat. He knew a little from Hisoka that the boy had always fought with weapons back then. But Kuroro grew up in a place where he had to survive by kicking, struggling, and thrashing about. He was more than familiar with staying alive with nothing to be a cover for him.

"Not bad," Kuroro complimented. "But still not good enough. Quit restraining your nen, use it as you want to kill me," the man ordered. "You're not winning me. Your sense of fairness and justice won't help you to make it out alive."

Kurapika only gritted his teeth. He so wanted to tell that he already had been fighting the battle at his full capacity. But the man he fought was so damn fast. The idea of taking the man's life was so tempting, but then again he did remember how he felt after he killed someone.

Kuroro let out a sigh. "Perhaps if I use my nen…then you'll really start using yours as well." As expected, the Kuruta gasped incredulously upon hearing that. The man let his bluish-mauve aura flow, exhibiting nen.

"How…?" Kurapika rasped out, eyes widened. He'd known about that possibility, but he still should have known if his nen had been removed.

"I want to know the answer too, why you didn't have any idea about this." Kuroro's eyes lingered at his own aura, before they turned to the Kuruta. "But I'll find that out later…after your life is done for."

Kurapika tightened the hold on his chains instantly, preparing to go all out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The encounter was shorter this time. Kurapika realized that his fight with Ubogin had been nothing compared to the leader itself. Kuroro was able to dodge almost every movement of Chain Jail he delivered. He hissed at the near zero chance of winning. Moreover, he was aware that he might not make it out…alive.

Kuroro's words came back to him. He shouldn't be underestimating the man, even without nen. Kurapika suddenly shifted out of his thoughts when a heavy blow connected with his stomach. He fell to his knees, bending forward, coughing up blood. His head hung low as his gaze directed towards the ground, seeing his sweat and blood dripping. His hands, supporting him from falling further, now clenched into tight fists.

"I'm disappointed. I thought you'd better than that, being the first one that had captured and brought me down back then." Kuroro stood above the boy, staring down at him emotionlessly. He bent down and tipped the boy's chin up to face him. Violent rage behind those flame-colored eyes bored into the callous black-ones. _'How determined,'_ Kuroro thought, and he announced it out loud. "Yours are the best, compared to all the other Kurutas. For that, I'll take your eyes, along with your head."

Feeling threatened to the core, Kurapika jerked away from the Spider's hand. He jumped back and failed to stand up right. _No way in hell that he was going to give up on what should belong to him…to his clan!_ But the man was already in front of him when he got up. All he could see now was a hand shot out, aiming for his throat.

However…

It was fast, but Kuroro was able to stop his hand from going further through the Kuruta's neck and avoided the blow the boy sent at the same time. "Too slow." He managed a comment before he delivered a heavy punch to the boy's stomach, forcing Kurapika to land on the ground after staggering a few paces.

Once again, Kuroro tilted his head back to watch the boy pushed himself up, but failed. And he didn't move for a second time. Kuroro, stood there, regained his posture, and looked at the unconscious Kuruta. _'What the hell was that?'_The man brought his hand up to his chest level, right above his heart. _'I felt it…the nen-chain…was activating…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dan…chou?" Shalnark uttered expectantly as he answered the phone that showed the name of Kuroro on the screen. Upon hearing the word "Danchou", his Spider comrades simultaneously turned their attention on him.

"_Shalnark."_ There was a pause and a sigh of relief. _"Finally-"_

"Danchou! Has the chain-guy's nen curse been lifted!? Where are you!?" Shalnark questioned hurriedly. His Spider comrades were already at his side: Machi, Nobunaga, and Phinx turned their ears close to the device. Franklin, Shizuku, and Feitan stood behind the four, listened to the conversation attentively while Coltopi and Bonorenof only watched from where they were situated.

"_Yes, the cursed-nen had been removed. But I'm not sure what happened, I think it's not entirely gone…although I already broke the two rules."_ Kuroro replied calmly.

"I don't think I understand, Danchou. But are you coming back to us? We're still at York Shin," Shalnark asked, being hopeful.

"…_Ok…I'll be there in two or three days."_ A pause. _"And…I'll bring along the chain-guy."_

"What!?" Shalnark shouted as Machi, Nobunaga, and Phinx couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"_I'll explain later. But I have him here with me."_

"But…he's dangerous. Are you going to be all right?"

"_I got him. Hisoka is also with me. I'll see you guys at York Shin then."_ With that, the line went dead.

His comrades pestered Shalnark with questions after he put the device away. He sighed and smiled half-heartedly. "Danchou's coming back…" With that everyone's eyes lit up only to fade away into a frown when Shalnark added, "…with the chain-guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was feeling somewhat drowsy, despite the cold rain that drenched him. When he opened his eyes, he blurrily saw things upside down. He couldn't move: his entire body was paralyzed. But why was he moving through the air with such speed?

Kurapika came to the realization that someone was carrying him over a shoulder, but the ache in his stomach and the numb feeling held him back from reacting immediately. Still, all the memory of the previous events hit him. He was fighting with Kuroro, the Spider head and might have lost it. Then…after that…

"Waking up at last?" the cold voice asked him. With all the strength left in him, Kurapika snapped his head up to his left side and saw the Spider's head there; his stoic face returned his gaze.

A drop of rain fell into the Kuruta's eyes. It was raining, just like the day they first encountered. As of now, they were moving through somewhat a very familiar metropolis in the night, York Shin City. The man trudged from one roof to another building. And with inhuman speed, Kurapika could blearily make out that they were farer from the city. Kuroro had a tight grip on his waist and he flinched slightly in his captivator's hands.

'_What the hell is going on?'_He thought for a while. _'Ah…right…I fell…and I was held captive?'_He thought hard, and recalled the fuzzy events.

X

The past few days, he felt drained and exhausted. His vision was blurry and his body was unable to move, although he wanted badly to decapitate the hands that roamed over his clothes, searching for something. The man in front of him pulled out his wallet, and the next moment his Hunter license card was lifted just above the line of his vision. Then it was gone for a while, and came back. _"A Black List Hunter, eh? You became a Hunter in order to come after Spiders, impressive."_

After that, he saw Hisoka talking to the Spider head. Kurapika shuddered involuntary as the jester eyed him before he left.

He believed he must be on an airship. The man in front of him was talking on the phone, on the subject of "weakness of the chain-user."

X

Then Kurapika flinched. Talking about his 'weakness,' he was certain that the Spider head must have known about it by now. Since he felt Pakunoda die back then, which meant she already informed her comrades. With that thought, he started to feel somewhat more threatened than ever before. He gave an effort to struggle out of the man's grip.

"Stop struggling, it's no use. You're paralyzed," Kuroro explained. "Normal people shouldn't be able to move at all with that drug, nor wake up in less than an hour after my punch. But you did, moving and waking up from time to time. It must have been your strong will."

"What do you want with me? Where are you…taking me?" The blond asked huskily as he felt himself once again giving a way towards darkness. "Why don't you…kill me now?" His voice got softer before he slowly slipped off to unconsciousness.

"…"

'_Because I can't…for now…'_

Kuroro was a person who always knew what he was doing. He knew exactly what he wanted and he would determinedly strive for his goal if he had set his mind to it. For now, he didn't have to answer the chain-guy's questions since the boy already passed out. But he was sure that he would have a hell of a time explaining to all of his comrades.

_'No kid. The question is why didn't you kill me when you had the chance.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He made it to the abandoned warehouse located on the outskirts of York Shin City. Most of the Ryodan rushed to his side as they saw him approach from the doorway, while some remained their distance, yet still showing their satisfaction at their leader's return. All nine of them were there, waiting. They started asking questions of how he had been, but what baffled them was the blue bundle they saw in Kuroro's arms.

All of his comrades except Shizuku and Bonorenof stirred in realizations, as they only made out the blond hair and the tribal attire of its owner.

"So you really bring along the chain-user!?" Nobunaga approached with the obvious restraining temper. But he was brought to abrupt halt when Kuroro raised one of his free hands in gesturing the swordsman to stop.

"Stand back, Nobunaga." Kuroro ordered blandly as he turned slightly to the side, the bundle of chain-guy still in his arms, so that he was fully in the way between the approaching comrade and his captive. "I'll explain." He crouched down and put the chain-guy against one of the debris in a sitting position, almost carelessly saves for the boy's head.

"Is this the guy? He doesn't look like someone who can take down Ubogin." Phinx commented as the others seemingly agreed.

"He looks so…feminine." Franklin added, and the others again apparently had the same opinion.

'_That's why I thought he was a girl in the first place.'_Kuroro peered down at the boy. _'You couldn't blame me, my eyes didn't deceive me...you did.'_

"So what's the story, Danchou?" Machi, who wasn't interest in the chain-user's feminine features interjected.

"Long story short. As you all probably had known from Pakunoda's memories, I traveled to the east in search of the nen-remover. I didn't find one, but you did, Hisoka brought him to me." Here, Kuroro paused. "Speaking of Hisoka, is he already here?"

His comrades shook his head then Shalnark asked. "Did you fight with him?"

"That has to wait. I have to deal with the chain-guy first. Hisoka seemed pretty disappointed, but he said he'll be here." The Spider head replied tonelessly.

"Leave him be." Machi closed her eyes tediously at the subject of a certain jester being mentioned.

Then Kuroro's mind shifted to another missing person, eyes had traveled to the spot where flowers and candles were gathered in the corner of the room, inverted cross made from wood on it. The Spider head stood up and paced to it. Shalnark had told him via the phone conversation that Pakunoda was dead after revealing the chain-guy's identity.

"So this is where Paku died…" Kuroro trailed off and closed his eyes, remaining silence in front of the grave for a long while, his back to his comrades. _'She should have waited."_

"Danchou…" Shalnark called out, breaking the silence.

Kuroro turned back, facing his comrades, his face registered nothing. "It can't be helped. Her death was not wasted anyway. We still have to deal with things at hands."

"So what happened to you after that?" Machi raised.

Kuroro claimed a seat then continued. "Lifting the cursed nen was successful, with Abengane's life. I tried nen immediately and was still alive. Then I met the chain-guy in the Attique City…by chance."

"By chance!? Are you sure he's not after you on purpose!?" Nobunaga interrupted.

'_Right…it's a chance in a million, perhaps…fate?'_Kuroro turned briskly at the unconscious form and back to his comrades. "No…he was way too shocked to see me. Then I forced him to fight me."

"Forced!?" The samurai interrupted again and Machi hissed at him.

"He didn't want to fight at first, thinking that I can't use nen yet. We fought bare hands mostly, then I displayed nen, he was shocked, and completely caught off guard. I'd almost killed him. But the very moment I aimed to cut off his throat." He pointed his finger right above his heart. "I felt it activated; the judgment chain. When I fought him, I used gyou just in case, so I felt it the very moment I was about to kill him."

His comrades' murmurs filled the huge spacious room. "How…"

"I've been thinking over the whole way here. From almost killing him, the solution represented itself. I was required to abide by two conditions. The nen-remover successfully lifted the two conditions. But…the nen itself stays…that's all I can think of."

Everyone made a baffled face. Then Shalnark was the first one who hit his fist into the other palm. "Got it! It's just like those rare cases. We know that Danchou could also die if Kurapika dies because of the nen that binds him. Abengane only had removed the two conditions, but not the whole nen itself. This means, although the two conditions had been lifted, Danchou could still die if Kurapika dies, due to Kurapika's deep rooted resentment that stays in the form of hatred-nen, free of any conditions."

"So his resentment towards Danchou is nen itself that continues to stay, not the conditions that had been lifted. There's no such case in the past, but who knows if this Kuruta could be the first one in history," Phinx elaborated.

"Meaning…I can't kill him just yet, or I'll be dead as well." Kuroro concluded. This pronouncement was followed by a stressed mumble from his comrades.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Machi asked.

"We keep him; he's powerless among us, until I find out the way to remove his nen completely," Kuroro answered.

"Well, if his nen stays because of his deep rooted resentment, then if we can make him hate Danchou less, then the chance of his cursed-nen completely lifted is possible?" Shizuku asked ingenuously, causing everyone to eye her, speechless.

Kuroro let out a soft chuckle. "That's right, but it'll be the last thing that would happen on earth. Anyway…" Kuroro brought his hands over his lips, a gesture well known to his comrades that he was contemplating on important matter. "His abilities are very useful. I bet we've lost numerous assets and cash to remove this nen, we have to regain it soon. His dowsing chain can do the job…"

"So…?" Shalnark asked while he was actually getting a clue of where the statement was leading. Machi, as well, had a hunch of what was coming.

But before the further discussion was made…

"He's waking up." With the three words Shizuku made as she pointed to the Kuruta, the room suddenly fell dead silent. And exactly three seconds after that, loud noises and jabbering filled the spacious room.

Shalnark caught a glimpse in his leader's eyes as he watched the Kuruta attentively. Shalnark believed his Danchou must have been interested in how the boy would react when he woke up and found himself in the catastrophe he was in.

"I gave him a dose; he can't possibly move much to attack us." He spared his comrades warning eyes, particularly Nobunaga. "Don't harm him."

Eventually Kurapika had fully regained his conscious, his face shocked as Kuroro observed in amusement. The Kuruta staggered to his feet but ended up stumbling sideways and caught a debris next to him for support. Then the blond head abruptly snapped up, scanning around the vast space, confusion written all over his pale face upon addressing all the people about him with fatal aura. More than half of them were the familiar faces he remembered from the Mafia's paper. His eyes were already red as they shifted back to the person closest to him, the Spider head.

He thought it now that the reason Kuroro hadn't kill him back there because the bastard wanted him to suffer at his comrades' hands here. Instinct told him that he would never make it out alive. But he'd fight to the drop of his last breath. At least, he had to take one of them with him, a certain one.

"Don't do anything stupid. You know you don't stand a chance." Kuroro rose to his feet, looking down at the worn out Kuruta. "I don't prefer you dying just yet." But it seemed that the seething boy didn't hear him anymore.

"…Spiders…I'll kill you…" Each and every word was spoken through gritted teeth as Kurapika's hands unsteadily postured to take action with his chains.

Kuroro was about to open his mouth to say more. But before anyone knew what was happening, the Spider leader's face was already dripping with blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the Spiders stared almost in disbelief. It was fast. The Kuruta had just lashed out his chain that could have gone through their Danchou's throat if the man hadn't dodged.

Kurapika hissed out in disappointment before his wrists were violently caught behind his back. It was Feitan. "You 've went too far, brat."

Kuroro brought a hand up to his face, and scraped his left cheek. He noted the blood on his hand, the cut was deep. He almost smiled inside, of why he would, he couldn't tell. _'What a reckless boy. His resentment is so strong.'_

"Breaking his arm wouldn't kill him." Feitan snarled as he tightened his hold on the boy's hands.

"Feitan," Kuroro called with disapproving tone. "Didn't you hear me when I ordered everyone, including you, not to attack him just yet?"

'_What?'_Kurapika doubted the reason behind those words.

"Shalnark, take Feitan's place," the Spider head informed the tech-specialist. Shalnark took the captive's hands instead as, Feitan stepped aside with a hiss.

"Now listen…" Kuroro regained his posture, leaving the blood the way it was. "As you can see…how the chain-guy is capable of such ability. With his special type of nen, his dowsing chain can locate the lost object and his holy chain can cure wounds. And I bet there're more…" He paused, as if to emphasize the importance of the next statement he would make. "I want him in Genei Ryodan for a time being. His useful abilities can come in handy."

As Kuroro had expected, only one protest from a certain hot-headed samurai could be one hell to handle, not mentioning another four that assembled the objection: Machi, Phinx, Feitan, and Franklin. The other four which were Shalnark, Shizuku, Coltopi, and Bonorenof only remained silent, probably working on their decisions.

"Well, Danchou. It's rather a…hunch." Machi made a face.

Kuroro knew that her hunch wasn't something to be taken so lightly, asked. "Is it that bad?"

The young woman's eyebrows twitched slightly. "It isn't…that bad. But, it'll make a great deal on us." She paused, turning away, contemplating. "…I guess."

Nobunaga eyed her, now he knew his comrade's reliable hunch wasn't wrong. Back then she had told him that their Danchou _might_want the chain-user in a troupe. And now, the situation was proving it.

"His being here can threaten your life, Danchou," Phinx warned.

"After all, he's the one who had taken down Ubo," Franklin added. Feitan didn't say anything, but his eyes told million protests.

Then Kuroro turned to the other five who seemed to comply with him, or at least had no objections. Shalnark shrugged. "If it's your decision, then so be it. We can't kill him anyway now, nor can we let him loose." Shizuku nodded; so as Coltopi and Bonorenof.

"So...five against five." The Spiders head brought a hand up to his chin.

"It's six against five, you bastard." Kuroro turned to the voice's owner. "I object." the Kuruta spoke grudgingly. Through all the commotion, with Nobunaga's vehement protest and the others' disapprovals, the Kuruta hadn't contributed himself in, only because he was in silent seething. "What the hell do you Spiders actually want from me anyway? I'd rather die than joining you!"

Again Shalnark and even Machi now caught an amused smile on their Danchou's face. He seemed to have that expression often since he returned: every time the wild Kuruta pulled out a reckless stunt.

"You haven't seen the gravity of the situation, have you?" Kuroro zeroed his eyes on the boy. "You have no fight against us. And like it or not, I'm putting you in the Spiders anyway." He turned to his comrades. "Arms and legs follow orders. If I put it that way, does anyone still want to protest?"

With that, it left only Nobunaga. The samurai could only stare blankly before he bellowed. "That chain-user killed Ubo!"

Kuroro closed his eyes, feeling somewhat irritated. Franklin, who got tired of restraining a struggling samurai and wanting to prevent his Danchou from losing his temper, finally knocked him over. His comrades watched and sighed in boredom, speaking to each other. "No wonder the guy was Ubo's closest friend; they made such a loud pair."

'_So that's the guy Gon was talking about? The one who had cried for the death of that Giant?'_Kurapika half-consciously observed.

"Franklin, I was about to inform you to do that. I'll deal with Nobunaga later. Now…" he regarded the Kuruta, this time his usual laze eyes threatening. "Join…or die."

"Die," Kurapika curtly responded without giving a second of thinking. There was no way in hell that he would join the Ryodan.

Kuroro exhaled to a great extent. He could do as the boy wish if his own life hadn't been depending upon the nen condition. He had to try the other way around. "Coltopi, are the eyes still here?"

At the mentioning of the _eyes,_ Kurapika froze._'It couldn't be…'_

The mopped blue-haired figure nodded and disappeared into the corner of the room. For a brief unnerving silence, Coltopi reappeared with a small glass tube container, with a pair of flamed-color eyes floating inside. He handed it to his leader.

"This-," Kuroro held the container up. "-is the real pair of Kuruta eyes. What you saw and what the Nostrad had won from the auction at York Shin back then was the replica created by Coltopi's nen." Kuroro revealed with smugness in his tone.

Kurapika's shaking was obvious, his own scarlet eyes darkening at the instance. He tightened his fists, hating to bear the sight of his clan's eyes in the Spider's grip. Back there, even believing they were real ones, he still had given them up to Neon Nostrad when the circumstance called for. Letting his clan's eyeballs go with a self-centered, spoiled child was one story, but having seen it in the bane of his existence's hand was another.

"Give it to me," Kurapika growled.

"Join us," Kuroro insisted. "And don't you want to know of your clan's eyeballs whereabouts? I'm the one who sold them out to the black markets. I should have more clues than you." Seeing the boy's hesitation, Kuroro took another action. He languidly opened the container and reached for the human part inside it. He took one eye out, and held it between his fingers. Kurapika's eyes widened.

"I'll mash this thing right now if you decline my offer one more time." His cold voice cut through the core of the boy's being. "Make a choice….last one of the Kuruta."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thanx for reading.

I got inspired in writing this story by WH. You'll find the beginning the same (can't think of any alternatives that fits), but the plot will be different.

Comments?


	2. Ch 2 Rooftop

**Chapter 2 Rooftop**

Nobunaga, who had woken up and saw no Kuruta within his vision, was able to control his temper a little bit better. Although his face twitched when he was told that the object of his anger was in the other floor within the construction.

"Danchou…one question." He raised.

Said Danchou nodded.

"Back there in York Shin, you mentioned that I can kill him. After it was certain that you're free of his nen. Can I still kill him?"

Kuroro thought for a while. Then with a bland smile, replied, "Sure."

"But…Danchou. Does he have to be one of us? We have him held captive, he's a _prisoner_. Therefore, we can just use him."

"It's easier this way." The Spider head held up three fingers emphasizing his statements. "First, like I said, his abilities are useful. We've lost Ubogin and Pakunoda; we got to have some replacement. Second, if we can't convert him into being one of us, we can just kill him later; of course I'll have to steal his ability first. Third, followed by the second, if he should be killed, I'll take his eyes. You know how much the Kuruta's eyes are worth. People out there will be thrilled if they knew there is another pair of eyeballs beside from the 36 pairs of eyes they believed it exists."

The Spiders gaped. To them, the last statement seemed much more like their usual Danchou. _'So if things went off-handed, he'll cut off the boy's head and make it a treasure or sell it to black market.'_

Nobunaga still made a face as if he had some pain in the ass. Kuroro had to give him his convincing smile.

"Why worry, Nobunaga? You know he doesn't stand a chance against us. Trust me; he will never attack us, because the Spiders will go after his friends if he does." After this statement, Kuroro gave Nobunaga another warning glare. "But don't think of harming him either, he can also counter-attacks in self-defense. That's the condition he could at least bargain for."

The samurai-liked man just couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Think about it, Nobu. This is one way to revenge. To make him one of us will make a living hell out of him. It will make him suffer more than anything. Death is too easy, too comforting." Kuroro pointed out, and this time, he waited patiently for his comrade's reaction.

"…Tssh, guess there's no way I can make you change your mind anyway. If we let him out of our sight, your life will be at stake, and we hate to feel that the Spiders lost its head." The samurai mumbled.

Kuroro, along with everyone else, sighed in relief as the argument seemed to come to an end.

"And…one last thing. How much do we have left? I bet we lost a whole lot for the nen-remover?" Kuroro raised another matter.

"Right, Danchou, we don't have much." Phinx replied.

"We have to rob again soon." The Spider head remarked, and then he turned to his entire group of comrades. "Well, let's call it a day. Get some rest, everyone. I'll come with some plan tomorrow." Then he simply left the room.

The 'thank you' word was never mentioned between the leader and his comrades. The followers were more than willing to serve their leader. And one thing that they knew best was the word was useless, because for them, gratitude was not important when being shown, but only when it was there.

"It's great to have him back but I still can't understand him. I hate to think that that chain-user will be one of us." Nobunaga sputtered out. And someone mumbled that no one will ever understand their Danchou completely.

"Isn't it obvious?" Machi started. "The way Danchou insisted on having the chain-user as one of us no matter how he rejected, was like the way you insisted on those two kids to join us back then."

"What?" Nobunaga stared at the commenter dumbfounded.

Machi turned a glance sideway and added. "That's why I have a hunch that Danchou wants the chain-guy in our gang."

"Guess some reckless person is quite charming." Shalnark commented innocuously and received a glare from the samurai. "Well then…let's just get some sleep." He ended the discussion, avoiding another possible ruckus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The figure in black ascended the dark stairways that led to a row of rooms in the abandoned warehouse. He mulled over his decision. The boy had finally given in. Kuroro was quite surprised and almost took it incredulously despite the fact that he himself had proposed the bargain; and the way the boy nodded even in the slightest to comply when he coerced to destroy the Kuruta eyes.

The boy had actually agreed to join over a pair of eyeballs. Of course, just in case, he added that the Spiders would go after his friends, the two kids, the loud-mouthed man, and the diminutive music hunter. He had the boy's cell phone, with all the numbers of his friends in it. Tracing them would be easy.

The sight of a visibly shuddered Kuruta boy whenever the term 'friends' was raised, still caught in his mind.

Kuroro couldn't at least say he was fascinated by the way the boy approached him and held out his hand, palm up. After the man handed him a tube container of the flamed-color eyes, the boy's own scarlet eyes only lingered at the body part he was holding. He told the boy to go upstairs with the message before the boy left.

"_If you're thinking of killing yourself, then you know no one will be able to stop us.'_

Kuroro knew it, nodding in comply didn't mean the chain-guy had submitted himself to Genei Ryodan. He simply had no other choice; his pride and dignity wasn't the second important thing next to his friends. It was the third of importance next to his clan's eyeballs.

There were plenty of rooms in this abandoned warehouse. Each member was free to pick any room for their temporary living. Unfortunately, Kurapika, the newest member of Spiders, or at least the Spider head considered it that way, wasn't free of any chance in doing that. He was assigned to a certain room.

After Kuroro washed his face with several drinking bottles of water, jeering in slight sting at the cut on his cheeks, he headed for that certain room.

The doorknob of the room was long time broken, and the door was left slightly ajar. He was about to push it open but he ceased to do so for he caught a sight behind the open door, which he didn't want it to change the moment he step into the room. So he remained there, in silence, watching what was before him through the slight ajar door frame.

Behind it led to the dim spacious room and a huge window.

The Kuruta boy was sitting by the open and broken window sills, one leg on the window frame, the other on the floor. He had taken off his outer garments and now was left with only light mauve sleeveless shirt and light green trousers. With such light colored clothing plus his drenched pale skin that exposed under the moon's reflected radiant. Kuroro noted the interesting complexion that the chain-guy created.

The chain-guy, meanwhile, was unawared that someone was staring at him. His aura was still and almost fading. That must be the reason he hadn't felt Kuroro's presence, the Spider head using Hatsu, though, just in case. He noted that the boy allowed his guard down, most of the parts. Kuroro studied the frail feature and the face. His eyes were still scarlet, but held a softer tone of red, now stared forlornly out the glass-less window. Kuroro somewhat wondered what the boy was thinking.

"Our body, showered with the radiance of the sun and the moon. The wind, that blows upon our skin. Please strengthen me…to avenge for the Kuruta tribe, who were as pure as dew…giving them an everlasting peace in their souls."

Kuroro listened to the boy's prayer. Somehow the feeling he was feeling right there, was like watching the assets he had just robbed. Like the time he watched the Kuruta's eyeballs he possessed five years ago. However, this time, it felt different…much different he might add. It was something he couldn't explain. And he always liked doing things which he couldn't put it into words.

For a moment, Kuroro sighed. _'Well, I can't just stand here forever.'_He needed to lie down at some point, being as exhausted as he pushed the door open.

Unlike what he had expected, the blonde head didn't snap at him promptly but instead, slowly and tiredly turned to him. However, Kuroro's expectation didn't prove wrong entirely for those just before a rueful blank stare, turned ill will at him. And the Kuruta boy dropped into a defensive stance. The dose still had him held back somehow; walking was that all he could manage.

"You said it's the end of discussion for today." Kurapika's voice became cold, unlike the time of his prayer.

"Yes, it is." Kuroro closed the door behind him and the boy fidgeted uneasily. "You can sleep there." The man gestured his eyes toward a sleeping mattress which lay beside the wall. Then he pulled out another one from the cabinet, dusting it off, and arranged it across the other one, just the opposite side of the vast room.

Kurapika watched him discreetly, doubting the man's action. The man seemed to know his way around well.

"Let's call it a day, shall we?" With that he seated himself, back against the wall, and facing against the Kuruta across the room. He threw another blanket over his crouched position.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The boy's voice promised impatience.

"Sleeping." Kuroro looked up at him, almost innocuously, just like back there at the restaurant. This kind of expression was getting on the boy's nerve.

"What!? Here!?" Kurapika suddenly exclaimed in disbelieve.

"It's my room…" Kuroro revealed.

"Fine, I'm out of here! After all, there's plenty of room-"

"I order you to stay…and sleep HERE. Do understand that I have to prevent you from escaping."

"There are ten replicas of this building in vicinity. Your mopped-hair comrade will know if I escape. Isn't that why you let me up here on my own in the first place?"

"I_ order _you…to sleep here." Kuroro repeated patiently. "Normally, the Ryodan are free to go anywhere they want unless I call for a meeting, a plan to raid you can call. Coltopi or the others won't be with us forever, But…" Kuroro pointed his finger to the Kuruta. "You…have to stay within my vision from now on. So get use to it."

Kurapika's stared in disbelief. '_God, toleration is what I need.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn't been sleeping well. In fact, he hadn't been sleeping at all. Last night, the Spider head had slept in a crouched position facing him, in _En_ state. Kurapika knew that if he hadn't moved in the near range, the man would not budge. After all, the room wasn't that small, and the Spider head was obviously sleeping. However, sleeping with the enemy even in a vast space room was another story compared to sitting side by side in the small space of the same car.

When he woke up after a short hour of restless dozing off by a light kick against his feet, Kurapika's eyes flickered open and saw the man above him. Kuroro was just throwing his familiar overcoat with an inverted cross on the back above his shoulder. And his raven hair, slicked back, giving him the look of the old Genei Ryodan leader.

"Morning." He greeted the blurry Kuruta with only one word. However, it was enough to snap the boy to his full conscious. Kuroro noted that the boy's eyes were still red, since yesterday. Besides from that, the only addition was the dark lines below his eyes.

Kuroro threw the boy a bath towel, and a set of clothes. The boy was awared that the objects were from theft, but he couldn't help it when the man started ordering him to change. the clothes he was wearing since the day before was getting uncomfortable; he actually couldn't wait to take a bath. Moreover, he planned not touch his tribal clothes until he would be able to get himself out of the Ryodan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there was one thing Kurapika hadn't had information about Spiders, it would be about how they lived their life when they were not on the robbing plans. He half imagined them going around killing people for fun, admiring the theft objects, spending money lavishly on things they wanted but might not need.

But as he saw, it was none of that.

They only played cards, gone out for a walk or practiced nen, and having conversations on mundane stuffs as if they were normal. Some of them, like a mummy man and a mopped hair boy could sit still and remained in the same spot for a whole day.

At least with that, it didn't seem to be so off-handed. Other than that, Kurapika only had to accept and bear with the fact that the Ryodan made their living out of stealing in every aspect, either food, necessities, or any other un-necessities.

Except for Nobunaga who had directed a grudge towards him, all the other Spiders seemed quite fine with having him around. Aside from that, Shalnark was somehow…different. The guile-less looking young man always started first with a conversation towards Kurapika and even asked him in joining them with whatever they were on. But he always backed off when he received a daggered glare as a response. They were Spiders after all, they were people who Kurapika would hate to the core no matter how mundane they were without the raiding activities.

Then, the only thing that was worst for Kurapika that day was…the smell of blood when Hisoka finally showed up. There wasn't any blood or the trail of it on the magician's clothes, but the stench of it was all about the man. Hisoka greeted them all blandly and retreated to his once usual spot, and started to build the stacks of cards in pyramid shape, instantly consuming in his own world.

"He hasn't fought me, which must be the reason he's out for someone else, must be lots of people." Kuroro explained to a certain boy who already felt sick with the bloody smell. The boy didn't turn, but his eyes twitched in dismay when the man continued. "Because I have to handle you first."

It was because of him, that Hisoka had to go after someone else to release his crave for killing instead of fighting with the Spider head.

Kuroro noted the boy fell silent. _'I thought…I was expecting him to retort…'_ Then he felt eyes on him, he turned to Hisoka. The magician didn't smile like he usually did, but Kuroro could tell from his expressionless face that he would still get what he wanted. _'Sooner or later I have to deal with him again.'_ He thought, and then his mind shifted back to the Kuruta nearby when the boy made a sound of movement.

Kurapika went to find a corner where it was the most far from the other Spider's and seated himself there, unmoving, thinking, and tolerating.

His actions of showing how conservative he was proved to be in vain when the Spider head started pacing after him.

'_Darn it. Do I really have to be in his vision all the time?'_So he chose to be the one to speak first. "You said you'll tell me of the Kuruta's eyeballs whereabouts."

Kuroro paused at Kurapika's statement; he closed his eyes, smiling.

"Right, let me explain." He took a seat near the Kuruta. "I sold all of them to the black markets as you might have already assumed. We can start from there, but of course after we've gained what we've lost. First, all of us need to raid a lot. Then we'll go for your clan's eyes later. It might be all over the places around the world, but we won't do it in the places we can't possibly reach. It's impossible to regain all of them."

"What's with 'we'? You just tell me and I'll go on my own." Kurapika rolled his eyes.

"I can't do that. May I remind you that I can't let you escape?" Kuroro then paused and got lost in his thought. _'So I have to keep him with me all the time?'_Kuroro didn't have any idea how long it would take to find a way to lift the cursed-nen entirely. He believed he wouldn't be so lucky again to find another one so fast. Or even if he did, it probably wouldn't do much. And one thing he started to doubt was that there might be no way the nen would be lifted as long as the boy's hatred towards him remained deep-rooted.

Kurapika's eyes glowed even redder, if possible. The boy had sworn in front of his clan's grave that he'd bring their eyes back, all of them, no matter what happened. He was willingly to risk his life to go way high and down low even to the hell on earth if that meant he would succeed in bringing the eyes back. Places that were renowned for being unreachable would not stand in his way.

'_So…determined.'_Kuroro only smirked. "Keep in mind as well that all of us know about your weakness, so don't try to run, I think you're not that kind of person anyway. But if you do we'll hunt you down and we won't hesitate to kill you the instant we find you." Kuroro paused, put his hands in his coat pocket and turned sideways. "Your secret might not be revealed if you continued to keep it a secret to your friends. Why tell them later on?"

'_They're so eager to help me out,'_ Kurapika kept the thought to himself, the other's voice started to fade into background.

"In Spiders, we know the surface of each person's abilities, but not the winning cards. The matter of trust is not even an issue."

'_I have no regrets…they're the only friends I trust.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As said, Kuroro came up with a plan to raid two mansions in a row. He aimed for Rofilet and Dolinku mansion, two of the wealthiest mafia in York Shin, whom which didn't appear in the auction that the Spiders raid back then. There were seven of them: Shalnark, Machi, Nobunaga, Shizuku, Phinx, and Feitan. Since Kuroro didn't want to attract too much attention, and it wasn't a big show anyway this time, he only ordered some to work.

"Certain Famiglias will gather here for a small private meeting. They'll bring along the rare and valuable items with them to boast over with. At twelve, they'll be out in the dining room, that's when we'll go in. Get whatever is of value; get rid of whoever see your faces. Keep in mind that the mafia believed we're dead, we don't want to get into trouble of them following us around." That's all for what Kuroro told his comrades.

"You're just robbing here. Can't you spare people's life?" The six former Spiders turned speechless at the offended boy who just interrupted. They turned to their Danchou, wondered how the man would react. Shalnark comprehended the man and he was right. He didn't missed Kuroro's amused grin before he ignored the Kuruta and continued with his order.

When Kurapika didn't give up in protesting, Nobunaga directed his foul words to the boy. Kuroro stopped them by letting the Spiders split up and act according to the plan before they could start a ruckus.

Kurapika himself was to go with Kuroro and Shalnark. The three of them stole their way into the mansion. Kurapika managed to pace ahead and knocked off some guards before the other could lay their killing hands on them. They gave the boy a puzzled look at first, but then they could guess the boy's intention.

"Kurapika, we're not going to kill anyone if they don't see us." Shalnark smiled amiably as he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. Kurapika instantly jerked away and shot him a warning glare. Shalnark looked at Kuroro uneasily to which his leader shrugged, gesturing them to move on.

Then they made it to the hall, deciding to stay put in the open attic in unseen area and waited. Kurapika kept a distance from the other two as he situated himself in the shadow. Upon hearing freaky laughter of the Mafias who bragged and flaunted over their treasures, Shalnark made a face and started talking under his breath.

"They haven't changed, Danchou. That's why I don't like them. It's best that we separate ourselves from them." Shalnark sighed.

Somehow, Shalnark statement had caught Kurapika's attention. The boy rolled his eyes in their direction. _'So, they really have some secret relation with the Mafia as people doubt, that's why they know so much of the mafia's inside news.'_

"I bet they still kill for fun, and still sleep with one eye open, those people." Shalnark added which this time, the words had made its way to Kurapika's nerves.

"How in the hell can you say that, aren't you the same as them?"

Shalnark and Kuroro tilted their heads to the boy. Kuroro only smiled and turned his attention back to crowd, leaving Shalnark to it. "No, we're not the same, we-" Before he could say anything, Kuroro raised a hand to stop his comrade and gestured him to watch the hall below. The mafia group was moving out.

Kurapika's eyes lingered over the two Spiders, who now ignored the matter earlier and focused on the other. _'What's not the same…?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't know how long he could manage not to die from high blood pressure. The raid was easy, to say the least. But when they met up with the other party, he saw why Kuroro split the group as the way it was. For when the others came at the meeting point, all Kurapika could feel was the smell of blood, particularly from the three man named Phinx, Feitan, and Nobunaga.

Despite the situation, Kurapika couldn't stop himself from burning with rage. And Nobunaga, seeing the boy's eyes and the way he fisted, challenged a goad. Kuroro sighed as he dragged the Kuruta away and informed the others to go on ahead, while he dealt with the enraged Kuruta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You people are staining the world." Kurapika spoke coldly.

The two of them were on their way back to their hideout, after they were done with raiding the second mansion. The second time, Kuroro had allowed each party to do their own work and go their own way back to the hideout.

"Someday, they'll come after you again." The boy added.

"Like you did?" The man responded dryly. "But they won't, they had cancelled the plan of following people who originated from Ryuuseigai already." For a moment of silence, he turned a sideway glance to the Kuruta who paced beside him. "So you still hold the thought of avenging your people?"

The boy didn't turn, his eyes focused ahead. "It was stupid of you to ask, it's my life-time goal."

Kuroro let out a soft chuckle. "Let me tell you one thing. Revenge…is a bad way out for you, Kuruta. I bet many had already told you that." And from the expression the boy was displaying, Kuroro knew he was right. "You killed Ubogin in retaliation, and then Nobunaga wants revenge on you. It goes on endlessly."

"Actually my goal is to wipe all the thirteen of you out of existence. I'll find anyone who's related to you people and also take them down." Kurapika's eyes, however this time were as cold as ice instead of burning with rage. It was something new to the man.

"Really? I doubt you could do that." Kuroro mocked; nonetheless he witnessed the unwavering determination in the boy's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was furious, he was enraged relentlessly. He felt like tearing the man in front of him now into pieces right then and there.

Before they made it back to the hideout, the man suddenly came up with something; he assigned Kurapika another robbery which would be held at the auction market located a few blocks away from the Sun Beach Building. This time he specifically addressed a certain commodity that the boy should snatch for him, giving the reason that the boy hadn't touched anything from the mansion.

"The hell I will." The boy stood his ground.

"Do I have to threaten you every time I gave you order? That the Spiders will go after your friends."

"Bastard."

"Just do it. With such ability, it should be easy for you." Kuroro summoned a skill book. "We're going in." With that, he flipped to a certain page.

Red eyes blinked several times as they adjusted to a sudden darkness and took in the different surrounding. He felt the man beside him. Kuroro, closing his skill book with a soft thud, leaning against the wall. The boy eyed him _'He must have use some kind of transportation ability, with that book?'_

"Skill book, I can steal nen ability and lock it inside this book, to pull it for use at anytime." Kurapika eyed him discreetly, wondering why he had to tell about his ability. "Do your work." The Spider head ordered as he crossed his arms and remained there. "Some blocks on the floor have the security alert once something landed on, you know what to do."

The boy exhaled a depressing sigh and scanned around the place, seeing the auction goods all around the dim light. Some were gathered in the corner, some on the table. More were in the square-shaped thick glass on small stands. He was in the security room. With his dowsing chain, he started looking for the ground he could step on.

Without much effort, Kurapika easily found what he must be looking for. He reluctantly reached for it. When he was about to make his leave, his eyes stumbled upon something.

Kuroro, noticing the boy's odd reaction, asked. "What's wrong?"

It was something Kurapika recognized instantly and he felt his insides turned. Among all the goods in the room, there was one smallest thing that stood out to him. He dropped the commodity he was assigned to get and instead staggered purposefully through the way, bumping against things between the way but he couldn't care less.

"Hey." Kuroro's voice was only the background voice in his mind now.

Kurapika keeled over and now seeing things more clearly at closer distance. It was an earring, pretty much the same one as he was having on his left ear. His face got pale as his red eyes went wide. Nausea rose up his head and he could hardly breathe. He brought his hand up clutching his face, while the other reached for the earring.

In his vision, he saw nothing except the earring. He heard nothing even the sound of the security alert that had started a few seconds earlier.

Outside, the security alert was almost deafening. Kuroro was awared of what had happened, but his expression was still bland. "You messed things up." He got no response, so he swiftly paced to it and grabbed the Kuruta's shoulder. "Get up. We're out of here."

Unexpectedly, his hand was slapped away. When the head tilted back and turned looking upward at him. What could be most clearly seen in the dark were the crimson red eyes that glowed. Kuroro was not certain if the boy was directed his madness towards him or not, but this was not the time. Kuroro couldn't afford to lose more seconds; he hauled Kurapika to his feet by the shoulder and opened his skill book.

Despite being overwhelmed by dizziness, Kurapika's mind somehow was still functioning and it registered him when his eyes settled on Kuroro's skill book.

If he was to leave this place, then he would loose _it_.

Unawared to himself, he struggled vehemently and smacked the book in the man's grip before he could take action on teleporting. Kuroro spared him a hiss, he almost loose the grip on the boy as he crouched down to get a book. He fastened his hands over the boy's waist.

Still, Kurapika was struggling. Kuroro recognized that the boy was reaching for something desperately as his voice came out in protesting yelp. From the corner of his eyes, Kuroro caught the sight of a small plastic bag, with an earring in it. Recognizing the object, he snatched it in one swift motion and pitched it in the boy's reaching hand, then concentrated on his skill book again.

Then they made it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro managed to drag Kurapika far from the incident. But it seemed that he could no longer make it since the debilitated Kuruta had caused him burden. So the man stopped at one of the rooftop they were trudging on. After making sure they were alone and unseen, he turned to the boy.

The boy had a plastic bag in his hands, his vacant stare rested upon it. Seeing the possession in the boy's hand made him recognized that he totally forgot about the goods he wanted from the auction market. He heaved a sigh.

"Does that belong to your tribe?" The question actually needed no answer, as it was clearly seen that the earring was exactly the same as the boy's. "What a coincidence."

"Is…this…" Kurapika started under this breath. "What you've taken too…beside the eyes."

"No. Genei Ryodan took nothing beside the eyes." Kuroro only watched when seeing the boy forced down his composure. It was hard to tell if the boy had gotten any angrier when his eyes remained the bloody red all the times, since when he was forced to join the Ryodan. However, his eyes now were obviously more empty and desolated rather than filling with rage.

"It's only an earring. Why lose your mind over such petty thing?" Kuroro asked out of simple curiosity, he didn't care much that it would draw the hell out of it. Blank stare in the Kuruta's eyes snapped deathly at him.

"Maybe I should take everything from you, kill everyone from you and see if you know how it feels to see the petty little object that reminds of what you're once familiar to and have always relied on!"

"I won't feel much anyway. I have nothing to loose." Kuroro shrugged. Somewhat he felt the urged to push on the subject. When the boy was quiet, it was unnerving. _Hell be hell._

"Didn't you feel slightest bile towards me for killing two of your comrades?" He turned his full attention on the man, looking into the man's eyes.

"Nothing. And to make an addition to that, neither did I feel any bile that you had bound me with cursed-nen and I have to go through all the difficult times in finding nen-remover. I hardly understand why I should feel anything. You're taking things too hard on yourself."

Kurapika was unnerved. He could say the same. He didn't understand the man in front of him. Why was he so incapable of feeling? Was his entire being made of rocks?

"I…loathe…you…" The boy rasped out as he staggered to his feet, which was almost at the end of the rooftop. "I swear…I won't rest until I kill you…" Kurapika's breathe became heavier at each word he made. "Grant my word for it; I'll hunt down your entire Ryodan…even if it leads to my death." Sweat came running down his cheeks, his face flushed with anger.

Kuroro thought about what his comrades had told him about the memory they got from Pakunoda. It was the recollection of a guy named Zukuwara, one of Kurapika's co-workers. His memory revealed that after Kurapika finished Ubo off, he came back staggered. Then a day later, his face gaunted, and he became like a zombie. When he talked to the woman, Senritsu, she also stated that it wasn't just physically worn off. The Spider head mused. _'I bet he might as well fell bedridden after the death of Paku.'_And the man was sure he was right.

Overwhelmed with so much feeling, the nausea crept up on him again. His eyelids twitched. Grasping for breathe, he clutched over his chest just above his left side chest. His knees gave away and his vision blurred.

"Now. It's like I said. You're taking things too hard. You haven't been sleeping, have you?" The tone in the voice hasn't change as if the Kuruta's hatred words didn't affect him at all.

Kurapika's world was spinning. But he couldn't just let it go. He was in front of the Spider; he couldn't just fall flat here. He tried to stop himself from giving into darkness by biting against his lips. It bled.

"Stop it. You'll be killing yourself eventually." The tone however changed this time, it was more serious, more demanding. "Come here before you fall yourself off the roof."

Kurapika didn't know what the other was talking about anymore. For his vision finally blackened, he felt himself plunging backward as his feet loose firm ground to stand on.

The last thing he slightly felt was a strong hand on his arms and the other behind his waist, stopping him from falling further. The nausea must have been that bad to dismantle his senses, for he heard the man's voice calling his name with somewhat the hint of apprehension in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks a lot for reviews, which greatly helped. I'm almost done with the school's stuff, guess I'll be sticking around here more frequent.


	3. Ch 3 Taming the Wild Cat

**Chapter 3 Taming the Wild Cat**

As a child, he rarely saw the eye-color of his people change into bright red ones. This was due to the fact that the Kuruta tribe loved to live in harmony. Finding Kurutas fighting amongst themselves or even one getting irritated at another was extremely rare. They built a wall, protecting themselves from people outside, and protecting each other of their own kind.

Because of this, he never thought he would see so much red on that fateful day.

He had been just lying on a comfortable couch, reading his book, feeling glad that there was no martial arts lesson that day. Suddenly, a roar broke outside, followed by a scream. He didn't have a single idea of what was going on. In all of the twelve years since he'd been born, he had never before heard such terrifying screams in his hometown area.

His feet brought him to the open window, eyes widening in pure shock. What was before him now was the last thing he had ever expected to see on earth.

The people he knew were running for their lives. Their usual brown, sky blue, and ocean green eyes had turned bright scarlet. Woman and children had fear written all over their faces, while men held no fear, but rage, trying to guard their families.

The loud screams of women and children, sounds of hitting, slashing, bones breaking, and fire cracking were deafening. There were sounds of weapons that meet flesh and blood, killing people.

He was shaking with terror; somehow his hand already made it to the doorknob after he grabbed a pair of double swords he had been training with. Compared to the boys at his age, he was considered weak, but there was no way he would just sit and watch. He sprinted out of the door and saw bodies on the ground. He crouched down beside them, trying to help, but it proved him useless when the injured whispered their last words.

"Run…Kurapika. Take cover." In an instant, they were dead. The boy's ocean green eyes immediately turned red. He tightened his grip on the weapon and headed in the direction of the village's only entrance. But before he made it far, hands pulled him back, holding him in his mother's arms. His father was beside her, guarding both of them.

"Mother…mother…everyone is…" He whimpered. Violence hit all his senses. The sight of blood, the deafening screams, the smell of the smoke from their village burning down. His mouths trembled and his hands were shaking. Sweat and tears mixed up the dismal moment.

Back in their house, his mother locked him in the cupboard that fit his size.

He shouted, feeling afraid that he wouldn't be able to help anyone; that his parent would be in danger while he himself was the only one who would be safe. He wanted to go out of the cupboard, to help his clan fight.

"Keep quiet, Kurapika. You must live, no matter what."

Through the small hole of the cupboard, Kurapika could not see much. What he could make out was his house's now broken door, it was invaded by a huge man, twice his father's size. The giant man had a bear skin with fur over his shoulder.

Kurapika felt fear surge through him at how the huge man look. The giant and his father engaged in a short fight before his father went down in a pool of his blood. But the dead man had caused the giant several fatal wounds, and his clothes on his back were torn by the weapon.

Kurapika thought he was crying already, but no sound came out of his throat. His mother already left the cupboard and went the opposite way, trying to lure the giant man away from the cupboard. It wasn't long that his mother also went down, but it seemed she had succeeded in bringing the giant's attention away from the house, as he started moving out of the door.

Kurapika could only stare at the back of the killer. There was a spider-like mark on the back of the killer, with the number of 11 on it. But he could move no more because his body was limp and darkness took over half of his senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed like forever, the noises had all gone down. When he finally came out, his hands were bloodied from all the efforts he was trying to break the cupboard open. Then he saw his mother's prone form laying face down. Shakily, he reached for her, and when he turned her face, he screamed.

Out of the house, he ran and ran. He stumbled upon every corpse with the hollow in their sockets. Each had faced death in different ways. Most were slashed, crushed, and shot to death. Some were hung by some kind of string. He called their names, but none responded. Running, he made it out of the hometown area, and ran into the forest just beside his hometown in search of his friend who had gone for the field fighting lesson. He made it there and met with a pile of dead bodies.

One body that stood out most in his vision was a black-haired boy. The boy was about his size. The last time he had seen this boy, he was smiling, waving at him, and shouting back at him that he should get better soon at using his weapon so next time they could be out for the field lesson together. But now, this black-haired boy lay motionless. Everyone else was the same: dead, with their eyes gone.

He whimpered his best friend's name, cradling the black-haired boy to him for what seemed like forever. Suddenly he heard a voice. Hoping someone else would have made it, he staggered through the pile of dead bodies. Then he saw one of the tribe's combat instructors, lying face up, his eye sockets hollow, but his lips were moving.

He rushed to the dying man, pleading for the man to hold on as he forced a cloth on the wounds. The man recognized the boy's voice and called his name in response. It wasn't long until he breathed his last breath. Kurapika only heard his last words, "…genei…ryodan…"

As if it was in the movie film that progressed from one event to another, Kurapika then saw himself amidst the graves of his clan in the Rukuso Area. His tears wouldn't stop pouring down from his scarlet eyes.

In his mind, he saw all of the faces of his people. He saw their faces, twisting with anger and fear. The thought of their eyes turning flame-colored just before their eye sockets became empty was engraved in his mind. And that would be the last image Kurapika would always remember about the death of his clan. A promise of retaliation was all around in the air about him. Kurapika had taken everyone's promise. All the wrath and hatred of the whole clan was bound to him alone.

Then he let himself drown into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was between the thin line of dreams and reality. He couldn't move; he could not even open his eyes. He was torn between choosing the path to the conscious world, to escape his childhood nightmare and find himself in another one should he woke up, or the path which he would let himself drown into the deepest pit of his nightmares and eventually make it to the completely empty darkness from which he would never be able to wake up again.

He was lost. Never before had he been this lost. It was the very first time he wished his friends were there. He wished Gon and Killua were there, jumping around to cheer him up. He wished Leorio and Senritsu were there, changing the cool cloth on his burning forehead. He unconsciously laughed at himself for how weak and dependent he had become, however, he would never call them; he would never let them come into this menacing line with him. And that… made him feel something he had learned to forget long ago.

Loneliness…

He felt something hot dripping out from the corner of his eyes, it ran down his cheeks.

Somehow his senses began working at some point, for he heard a voice. He couldn't make out what the voice was telling him nor did he care. Next, he felt a hand brushing over his cheeks wiping out the uncomfortable moisture away. The hand was cold and a little rough, but when it was placed just above his eyes and forehead, it helped relieve him from the heat that burned his head.

He felt…a little better because of that hand and that voice that sounded calming and almost soothing…if he was not mistaken.

'…_pika.'_

…

'_Kurapika…'_

…_? …who are you…?_

'…_up.'_

…_What…?_

'_Wake up already…'_

…_can't_

'_Try…'_

…

'_Wake up.'_The voice repeated firmly.

'…_ok…I'll give it…a try…'_

His eyelid felt heavy, but he fought to open them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red eyes slowly opened, staring straight up and in the dim light he could blurrily make out that it was the ceiling. For quite a long while, his vacant stare remained fixed on the above ceiling. His mind failed to tell him anything of the previous event, or when or why he was here. In addition, he was just too tired to care.

Unaware that he was not alone, Kurapika continued to remain unmoving until a voice asked, "Are you still alive?"

Kurapika's vacant stare slowly turned sideways, his head following. Scarlet eyes widened slightly and his dry lips quivered in uneasiness. Upon seeing the person sitting this close next to him, he recalled what had happened before he was there.

He was just having some stony argument back then. Out of instinct, he suddenly sat up.

His abrupt movement caused the room in his vision to spin. Clutching his forehead, he realized the position he was in. He was tucked in bed. And a cool wet cloth that must have been on his forehead before was now resting on the blanket that covered his lap. Confusion written all over his face, he turned to the man.

Kuroro closed his eyes, arms crossing across his chest. He was sitting on a single chair next to the bed that Kurapika occupied. "Seems like you're fine now, I was just thinking your soul had left the body." He opened his eyes again. But his face showed no emotion. He only watched as the Kuruta fidgeted away, his back now cornered against the wall beside the mattress. The boy was about to say something, but his dry throat wouldn't spare him a chance.

Kurapika blinked when Kuroro offered him a glass of cool water. Red eyes studied the man dubiously, his eyes turned from the man to the glass, and back to the man again. Kuroro finally let out a smile, or more like a smirk. "It isn't poisoned."

'_I know that, why would I still be here if you wanted me dead?'_

"Nor was it a theft." He added as he urged the boy to take the glass. But the Kuruta stayed motionless despite how much his throat was screaming for it. Kuroro sighed, and then approached the exhausted blonde who failed to guard himself due to his poor body condition. At the other end of the mattress Kurapika was cornered, the man pressed the rim of the glass on the boy's lips.

The boy flinched but he had nowhere else to run.

He gulped down the fluids as he was half-urged, half-forced to drink. He still was more than aware that he was actually sitting in this close range with the Spider head. This time, it was even closer than the time when they were in the car. His mind rumbled and he choked eventually when the man seemed to want him to finish the whole glass at once.

Kurapika clasped both hands over his mouth, coughing. It made his headache and insides worse. But his half-closed eyes didn't miss the sight of the feared Genei Ryodan leader, taken aback, although in a slightest motion.

"Sorry." Kuroro said in a faint whisper, retreating with the glass and backing off to give the boy some space.

'_Sorry…?'_The word echoed in the boy's head and he thought he must have heard it wrong.

After coughing was over, the boy wearily observed the surroundings; they were still in the same old abandoned warehouse. Kurapika's eyes traveled to a bunch of books Kuroro had previously stole scattered about the room. He must have finished a lot already. So did it mean that the man had been sitting here? Kurapika felt he had so much to ask and so much to shout about, but the other began speaking before him.

"How are you feeling?"

"…Bad." The boy blurted off without thinking.

"OK. Not counting to see me." Kuroro altered.

"…Not that bad…I suppose." Kurapika knew he wasn't thinking straight. He believed that, because how else could he feel otherwise, when he woke up with a headache and his lifetime enemy's presence. But the situation was completely different from what he'd expected.

His hatred towards the man failed to blind him, and he acknowledged that the man had actually been watching over him while he was out cold.

'_So…that voice…it was him? How can it be? And that hand too…?'_

"Nightmares…I suppose?" The man asked in bland tone.

"…Yeah…" Kurapika looked anywhere but at the man. It couldn't be helped. He didn't feel like putting up a fight right now. Better go with the flow…for now.

"I have no doubt; you were crying in your sleep." Kuroro stated monotonously.

"WHAT!?" The blond head snapped to the man, looking into Kuroro's eyes unbelievingly.

"About your clan's death, wasn't it?"

And Kurapika recalled something. That hot 'something' that had dripped out from his eyes and stained his cheeks, those were his tears. He had mistaken it for being his sweat. He fidgeted nervously. He hadn't cried in five years, but here and now he had just cried in front of a person who he was never supposed to show that kind of emotion.

"...Don't speak like you know everything…" The boy glared, feeling somewhat he would prefer an argument now, instead of discussing the subject of him being weak in front of his worst enemy. "It was because of you…you're the cause of my nightmares."

Kuroro raised both his hands in a defeated gesture, though his eyes suggested the opposite. He watched as Kurapika shoved the blanket off and climbed off of the mattress. When his feet touched the floor, he staggered. The man caught Kurapika by the arms and gestured him back toward the mattress.

"Stay still." The man placed his cold hands on the boy's forehead. "Your fever's still high."

Kurapika pushed the hands away, and he, himself, fell backwards in the progress, hissing in pain. Kuroro wasn't surprised. "Move around, and you'll hurt yourself more."

"Are you trying to be kind to me?" Cold scarlet eyes asked cunningly. "Why…?" The boy blurted out, the subject of his question obvious.

'_Because if you died now, then your nen will kill me.'_The answer was there but he couldn't simply reveal it. Instead Kuroro put it another way. "Your fever is unlike normal illness or fatigue, you could have died. As far as I am concern, Kuruta get exhausted easily when their eyes turn flame-colored. Not withstanding how good they are in surviving battles, some are not born to be a fighter or a warrior." He paused, cautioning the boy's possible rage. Kurapika only frowned. "For your information, you were out for two days. Obviously, that is not normal. And to answer your question: you're still of use to us. I don't want you dead for now."

Kurapika rolled his eyes, but the man was right. Never once in his life time, had his eyes remained flame-colored up for this long, until two days ago. And fainting, in spite of the pain he had inflicted upon himself back then confirmed this fact. But hell, who could be preserving himself from madness when the bane of the existence was right in front of him?

"Stop using your eyes." Kuroro's voice took on a demanding tone.

"Like hell I can, I have no control over it." Kurapika snapped; his hands tightened on the blanket.

"Try. It's for your own good." The man pushed.

"I can't!" The boy shouted, eyes drew shut in annoyance.

"…Think of your friends. Ignore that I'm here; think of them."

Kuroro paused as he noted the slightest change in the Kuruta's eyes. Seconds later, they softened. They closed, and Kurapika concentrated. For a long while, the man only watched in silence. When the eyes opened again, they were green, a hint of red still there but gradually it turned completely green.

'_I hope it won't turn red again if he turns to me.'_

Ocean green eyes kept staring ahead, not turning to the man at his side. Kurapika's eyes only displayed the expression of weariness. However, Kuroro was capable of seeing more than weariness in those green depths; he saw sadness.

"Why are you being this way?" The boy asked, slowly turning at him. "You should know I won't die easily, you don't actually have to…look over me…if I'm not mistaken."

"Nobunaga might have killed you, so I have to watch." The answer was already prepared, for Kuroro had known better that he ought to have answers. However, Kuroro had also known the fact that Nobunaga was reckless but not stupid enough to risk his Danchou's life with it.

_Then why was he watching over the Kuruta?_

It wasn't because he was afraid the boy would die and possibly lead to his own death. He was sure the boy wouldn't die too easily, as the boy himself claimed.

Kuroro only recalled when he carelessly put the boy on the mattress and was about to leave, but he changed his mind. He settled himself right there, upon seeing the boy twist and turn in his sleep.

"Anyway…I'll get something for you to eat." Kuroro brushed off the thought, as well as the conversation, and got up. He looked back at the boy one last time. Kurapika wasn't with the confused face he had expected. The boy's face showed that he was thinking, comprehending, and analyzing.

'_This boy is certainly a smart one.'_

Kurapika watched as the man left.

His mother's words came back to him. _'Live on, Kurapika no matter what happens, you have to survive.'_Kurapika tightened his hold on the blanket. He knew well that his life was saved by the death of his parents. That was why he couldn't' kill himself even though the idea was so tempting when he was forced to join the Ryodan. What was more important than pride was to get all the flame-colored eyes back. No matter how long he would have to suffer being with the Ryodan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kurapika stumbled down the stairs trying to head out of the building to get some fresh air. His arm was caught by strong hand. Still exhausted, he shuddered slightly as he eyed the hand then at the owner. The boy didn't jerk away because his head still throbbed.

"Let go."

"You'll fall." Came a curt and firm reply.

Too tired to continue protesting, the boy unwillingly let the man help him down the stairs. Kuroro led him to the back exit which they would not have to pass the other Spiders to get out. Both actually wondered what their comrades would think if they saw the Kuruta letting the Spider head support him. Eventually, they made it out of the abandoned building and into the open air.

"You can't let me die, can you? No…in fact, you can't kill me just yet." Kurapika started as the man turned, baffled at him. He gestured Kuroro's hands off of him.

Kuroro caught a sight of what could be the boy's smile, although only the slightest hint of it. And the smile was…mocking.

"Was it because my nen bound on you hasn't been lifted entirely? The conditions have been lifted, but my hatred towards you stayed, that's what makes nen strong. I haven't heard of such case, I'm afraid that I might be the first." The boy finished. He expected to see the man at least to be caught off guard, when the truth of not killing him had been revealed.

However, Kuroro gave him an unexpected expression. He stared at the boy with slightly wide eyes, yet in terms of amusement. "You caught it fast, boy. Now I have no doubt why a kid like you had been the first to actually take me down…once. I thought I could use you for a while before I killed you." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with a lazy gesture. "Now that you figured it out, it can't be helped. But I was right to put you in the Ryodan." He pointed to the Kurapika, stating the last point. "You're a smart kid."

Kurapika felt like he had been hit by a truck. He didn't know how to react. Had the man given him the compliment just now? He believed it wasn't something even close to that, but the man had been acting different from the first time they met. "If my memory serves me correctly, back then you were saying that I, capturing you was just a small accident. You don't think I am really capable of capturing the Spiders, do you?"

"Don't take it too seriously. It's just some comments that the head will give to the arms and legs." Then he paused, bringing up his hand to his chin and eyes rolling sideways. "Right, that time I thought it was just a small accident. I knew you wouldn't kill me for sure if your friends were in the Spider's hands. But I hadn't expected that Pakunoda wouldn't know that." He took his hand off his chin and turned to the boy. "Although at last, things eventually turned out the way you wanted. Unfortunately, things didn't stay that way."

"I'm not Spider, and never will be. If you expect me to call you 'Danchou' like your comrades do someday, then you're sorely mistaken."

"Do it what you will. And for your information, my comrades call me that by themselves. I don't mind if you call me by name. Kurapika."

Kurapika's eyes twitched. "But I'll mind if you call me by name."

The man's eyes displayed sheer puzzlement. "You don't seem to mind me calling you that several times before. Why an uproar now?"

'_What? Several times before?'_The Kuruta boy tried to recall.

Suddenly, Kuroro let out a chuckle. The boy gave him a what's-so-funny glare, again. Kuroro couldn't possibly reveal that he was actually having fun. To be able to draw such reactions from the boy, when he blocked every path that the boy tried to escape with or when challenged to win against him, felt like he was cornering a little strayed kitten. The expression the boy gave, being so hard on himself, it was just quite amusing.

Upon seeing that, Kuroro grinned and brushed that topic away. "Let's not worry over such insignificant thing." He put his hands in his coat pocket in his casual manner. "Say, what do you think about the pre-history of the Attique City?"

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro easily opened a mundane conversation. His discussions ranged from the subject of political affairs and governments, to archeology and history of antiques, or even the forgotten folklores in each city. And he came to learn that the boy had several interesting ideas over such matters.

Kuroro couldn't recall how long had it been since he had a conversation considering the matter of the subject he enjoyed the most. And Kurapika was the first one who could debate with him with such equivalent reasoning. Although he had to push the boy to talk about it and the boy's answers to his questions came out more like a snapping disagreement. Kuroro couldn't help but to actually like it.

Then again, talking with the boy gave him another sudden thought of plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika felt very disturbed when the man abruptly came up with another plan. And he almost preferred the man's peculiar conversations better than the plan of theft.

This time, there were only two of them. Kuroro informed his fellow Spiders that he would go 'grab some books.' From the easy-going response the comrades gave, Kurapika could tell that this was the man's usual unaccompanied activity.

"Books!? You're robbing books!?" Kurapika's expression troubled as Kuroro dragged him out of the warehouse.

"Yeah, why?" Kuroro asked innocuously, wondered why the Kuruta sounded so shocked.

'_Committing another crime, I have to go steal the thing I appreciate most. What a bane…'_The Kuruta's gaze dropped downward to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika fretted at the man's plan. The bastard didn't have the blueprint of the mansion, and he wanted Kurapika to locate the object. But an order was an order. Out of annoyance, Kurapika gave an exasperate sigh and conjured his dowsing chain in. "Name your objects."

"Curiosities of Occult Sciences, Antiquities of the Temple, and Handbook of the Useful Arts." Kuroro then noticed the look on the boy's face. _'What's with him with the books?'_"You know those books, don't you?" Most of the time, the boy's expression was so easy to read.

Kurapika mused to himself. On his first time stealing, he had to go for the category of objects he liked most. And not only that, they were the books that he had been searching for. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad.

"Great. That'll be easier," the man commented, albeit Kurapika's lack of response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two of them were now in a secret passage, something that the Spider head had known all too well of, and he knew how to activate it. He was familiar with the location they were.

It led to an underground chamber that contained a small library with antique and priceless books. The furniture and everything else were covered with a thick sheath of dust. Kuroro briskly walked in, brushing off some small spider's web that stood in his way. Meanwhile, Kurapika eyed the web with repugnance.

But despite the frustration in the boy's anger, his eyes still didn't betray his feelings. Kuroro noticed the boy's expression upon seeing the books.

"I suppose you like books?" The man said as he raised his hand, summoning his Skill Book. He briskly flipped through the pages and used one of the abilities, _Fun Fun Cloth_. The boy gave no response but Kuroro already got his answer by the way the boy was ahead of him and beginning to observe the books.

Kuroro was about to used his nen ability on the large bookcase. Kurapika, knowing the use of that certain nen ability, interrupted him, again.

"You're going to take all that? Didn't you aim for the three books?"

Kuroro came to abrupt halt, astonished. "You didn't tell me where the three books are located."

The boy's eyebrows twitched in irritation. "Can't you just read? The three antique books stood out prominently, and they're right in front of you!"

Just as the angry boy said, Kuroro set his gaze even with his level of vision, and the thick three old books stood out, apparent, in front of him. "…Right." But he used the ability over the whole bookcase anyway. The size of the bookcase decreased behind the clothes until it fit his palm. Then he started working on the other bookcases as Kurapika hissed.

"Greedy monster."

"Believe me, the owner of this house hasn't touched his bookcase more than a year, look at all the dust. The precious books will only be wasted if I don't take it."

Kurapika suppressed the urge to talk back to the other man. But it was definitely better than he expected. To see him rob forgotten items was better than to see him kill, at least.

After he was done with the bookcase, Kuroro stopped when he noticed the boy wasn't following after him when he headed towards the only exit. He turned back and saw the boy's gaze resting on the reading table nearby. The book on it wrote the title of "Memorial of the Quiet Road and Sleepy Village." The man closed the distance between them and Kurapika jerked away.

"Take it."

The boy shot him a glare. "No way." With that, Kurapika started to head for the exit. Kuroro only sighed and reached for the book.

"Leave it! You've already taken more than enough." Then he stomped off angrily, wondering how long he had to stay this way.

He still had a hell to look forward to anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been about a week since the Kuruta was forced to join the Ryodan. Most of the raiding to restore the Ryodan's assets and cash had gone well, except for some raids that a certain seething boy would blow up at the Spider's comrades whenever he smell blood from someone's hands. Their daily lives were just not-in-a-bad-shape, except a quarrelsome and hot-headed swordsman and a reckless chain-boy.

And this day was one of those days.

It all started from a small disagreement, which led to a big commotion. Kuroro sighed as his brow knitted slightly. It was Nobunaga and Kurapika, as usual.

Nobunaga was having his normal conversation with Phinx and Feitan, over the matter of killing. Kurapika had overheard it; his eyes couldn't help but glare at the man. By chance, Nobunaga took it as a challenge and sneered, "Maybe I should bring him some pretty head next time."

That angered him; Kurapika clenched his fist. "Some day your own head will be placed on a platter."

Nobunaga's vein could be clearly seen on his forehead as his hand lay on the sword's handle. "What!?"

"Nobunaga…" Kuroro warned.

"Danchou. I'm not gonna kill him, but a lesson would certainly do!" the swordsman shouted as he leaped from his position towards the Kuruta boy.

And here they were now, fighting. Kuroro had given up on stopping them, since both seemed to be willingly engaged in it. So now, he merely seated himself and watched, like all the others. On second thought, this fight was interesting.

Nobunaga was the one who attacked first with the swing of his sword. Kurapika dodged, evading it while he conjured his chains and counter-attacked.

There fighting abilities were close. Both were injured, but they carried it on. Most of the spiders were already bored of watching, since the fight was prolonged. Nobunaga as well, was tiring himself. He hated to admit it, but the boy was actually capable of high fighting capacity. Nobunaga had made Kurapika's blonde head soaked with blood. And in turn, Kurapika had broken two of Nobunaga's ribs.

"You're such a prick. I should have killed you along with your clan five years ago! If it wasn't because of you loitering around, Ubo and Paku would still be alive."

That did it. Green eyes instantly shifted to the color of flames. Kurapika charged in with a punch across Nobunaga's face, this time he became so much more faster and fiercer that Nobunaga couldn't evade. The older man was sent flying through the debris but Kurapika didn't give him a chance to regain his posture.

"Your friend was contemptible, he deserved it!" Obviously, Kurapika had only meant Ubogin, not Pakunoda. "The hell with you, you wiped out my entire clan and you want revenge on me for killing one of you!? Do you think I would want to mess around with you if not for my people!? You're the ones who caused it; you all are the ones who deserve death!" This time, he meant all of them.

Loud shouts of anger filled the room as Kurapika stood above the prone form of the bleeding Nobunaga, preparing to land one last blow. Before Kurapika's fist found its mark, it was stopped by a hand paler than his own. Nobunaga took the chance to jump off and regain himself, directing a glare towards the boy.

Kurapika snapped his head at Kuroro, his eyes bright red. "Let go! I'll finish him off!"

"You're losing yourself, consuming by anger. That's enough. I don't want both of you killing yourselves." Kuroro warned monotonously.

Kurapika's eyes directed his hatred toward the swordsman who now was held back by Franklin. Now Nobunaga seemed to be injured more. He was having difficulty breathing, clutching his stomach where the two broken ribs were. Kuroro stepped and blocked the boy's vision from his comrade. "Go to your room…and tend your wounds."

The Kuruta's breathing became harsher. "Remember you must obey me. You were winning against him anyway. Go now." Kuroro urged the seething boy by putting his hand against the boy's chest and pushing him to go. Kurapika let out a grunt but finally complied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Spiders stared boringly as Kuroro talked to Nobunaga who had his two broken ribs being tended to by Machi. From Shalnark's point of view, it seemed like his Danchou was taking the boy's side, saying that Nobunaga was the one who started it first.

"One day, I'll make him beg for his life." The injured man sputtered incredulously.

Kuroro eyed him, "That's not going to happen."

"What!? What do you mean Danchou!? You seem to be taking his side. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not taking his side; I'm talking about the possibility." He paused. "Nobu, do you recall five years ago when we attacked the Kuruta clan? Not one of them begged for their own life, even the children. They fought us, stood their ground. Some of them only did the begging but only for one another's life. The Kuruta we have here is no different."

Nobunaga only stared dumbfounded at his leader, who advanced towards the stairs.

"Damn it, what is he thinking?"

Machi, being the one in a near range, answered coldly. "Who knows?" Then she held up her palm, "Billion zenny for your wounds."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Do you think I would mess with you all if not for my people!?'_

The boy's word came back to him as he made his way to the room. What the boy was saying was actually the same principle as the Ryuuseigai's, the place of his origin.

'_We're no enemy to anyone, so don't harm any of us.'_

His eyes narrowed as his own thought. _'And since when did I forget that, and turn it the other way around?'_

Kuroro had developed a new habit of watching the Kuruta behind the slightly ajar door frame just before he entered. As of now, he saw the boy seated on the floor in the corner of the room, knees drawn up to his chin, still bleeding from a wound on his head, soaking the blonde strands red, so did his troubled eyes.

"Why don't you heal yourself?" the man stepped into the room.

"Can't you just knock or something?" The boy languidly turned; his troubled eyes turned annoyance.

"So you've been brooding and moping?" The man mocked as he approached the fuming boy. "Stay still, I'm not going to bite." He reached out and touched the boy's head. Kurapika gasped in pain, but moving too much made his head spin so he decided to stay put. The man said so he wouldn't attack, and he believed so. Kuroro turned the blond head to the side and studied it. "Not that bad, I suppose."

"You said so. It's not that bad, leave it be. I won't die anyway, so don't worry about your life."

Something in the boy's words made Kuroro twitched. He couldn't exactly tell why it had an effect on him but he knew he didn't like it. Perhaps because it wasn't the truth.

"I'm not worrying over my life. I know you won't die anyway." The man got up and paced to the cupboard, pulling out bandages . He crouched down in front of the silent boy and started wrapping the bandage around the blond's head.

Kurapika was somewhat baffled by Kuroro's behavior. He knew that the man wasn't someone who would worry over his own life, as was revealed by Senritsu that Kuroro was living as if he was half in and half out of the grave. Then what was it? What was it that made the man known as Spider head who killed his family now tending his wounds?

"We'll have work soon; I also need your skills."

'_Is that it?'_Kurapika mulled.

"You have to control yourself more, Kurapika. Anger can kill you." Kuroro was already on his feet, looking down at the sitting boy.

"Don't speak as if you know everything." Kurapika growled.

"I speak that way because I know it. I understand that hatred and anger will only lead to your own destruction, that's why I leave it."

"You understand nothing! No one will ever understand!" Kurapika now stood his ground, despite the throbbing in his head that threatened to bring him down that instant. "I AM THE LAST ONE!"

"…Hmm, you sure? There may be someone who survived, like you did." The Spider head persuaded. _'Guess this might help him calm down.'_

Kurapika went quiet all of the sudden, and turned away. His hair obscured his face and Kuroro thought he was absorbing the words and he seemed to be thinking about it. Then the man tilted his head a little when the boy slowly turned to face him, his eyes showing a brighter hue of redness in them. The boy's voice became deathly more than ever.

"I remembered…everyone's face. And I buried…every single one of them with my own hands."

'_Oh,'_

The Kuruta advanced towards the man, grabbing the lapel of the man's coat. "You say that again, and I'll make sure your mouth will bleed till it's white."

Kuroro only gazed down at him emotionlessly, observing the boy. Observing the way those eyes, the expression on his face and his overall features were demonstrating anger, hatred, rage: all of them on the surface which hid only one absolute truth inside: sorrow. The man knew what it was like, theoretically. But he didn't understand it, emotionally. Suddenly he felt like he wanted to understand it.

'_If I did, will I be able to manipulate him better?'_ He asked himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kurapika was astonished that when he came down to the hallway, Nobunaga never lay a gaze on him again, at least not intentionally. it was better for them this way at least.

Mind the slightest bit at ease, Kuroro handed him a book which made Kurapika blink. It was the book he stopped to see back then at the underground passage of mansion. He glared up at the man. "So you took it anyway."

"It's now yours." Kuroro said, urging the boy to take it. "Come on, there's no use if you don't take it." The boy looked at man, then at the book, then back at the man again. Before he could hesitate to take it, Kuroro already put the book on his lap and retreated to his own seating spot, continuing with his own reading.

'_Well, if he insists…'_ Kurapika started flipping through the pages, deep down satisfied for having the book he had been searching for. But at the back of his mind, it still told him that he should return the book to the owner if he had a chance.

Most of the time, while the others formed a small group of conversation, the Spider head would sit alone in silence amidst the piles of thick books, engaged in reading.

When Kurapika finished reading some books offered by Kuroro, the man would occasionally ask for his opinion. He was surprised that both of them had the same idea for the most part. Less of the time, their ideas clashed. And when it did, it stirred almost every member in the Spiders' interest. It wasn't everyday that they see a boy even younger than them have such a coherent argue with the feared leader of Genei Ryodan. Although from time to time, Nobunaga and Ubogin had put up an argument, but they usually didn't last long. Kurapika, on the other hand, was more logical, his arguments were so utterly reasonable that sometimes Kuroro had to pause and seemingly think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're going back to Ryuuseigai." Kuroro announced on the next day.

"Back?" Shalnark repeated while Kurapika turned half of his attention on them as the young man seemed to realize something. "Oh, it should be the time. But do you think we have enough already?" He asked the Spider head. Basing upon what matter, Kurapika couldn't really make out.

"We have enough, at least enough for it. We should have been back months ago," Kuroro replied blandly, and turned his glance sideways to the Kuruta, "if not for some avenger who came along and halted our plan." Then he looked back to his comrades. "Now we can go back, so we have to."

Kurapika tried his best to ignore the man; instead, he doubted the intentions of the Spiders going back to Ryuuseigai.

Kuroro continued with his order. "Form groups of three, and take different routes to head for the destination. Take whatever ways of travel you see suitable. We'll meet at Ryuuseigai."

While the others were getting themselves together, a hand laid on the Kuruta's shoulder. "You're coming with me." Kurapika only sighed and complied; he knew this was coming anyway.

"We'll be traveling together, let's call it a truce." Kuroro stated, face as poker as ever.

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: I need to make it clear here. From now on, this fanfiction will be posted without the proof of beta-read process. That means…bad English, super-suck grammar and etc. I have no loving intention to leave my writing without proof reading. But since no one would really do it for me, this will be the consequence I have to take. I swear that I already tried, many times with many beta-readers, which most had replied that they'll be glad to work together and be gone after that. Yeah, I know they have life, I don't blame anyone. No offense, but I've already wasted too much time in finding and keep looking for new beta-readers. It feels bad, it honestly does. So, this is it. I'll just write stories and post them. I always said and thought I can wait. But not anymore since I almost finish the whole story while I'm searching for proof readers.

I hope reader who likes my fanfiction enough would be able to bear with my bad English. I want to thank melody38, puretsubasa, Angelis023, Hikari Manganji, Fangirl, liar-just-a-liar, bobbyneko, Coiria, Lord Ma-koto Chaoying, Lemon I scream, Anonymous, yui minatsuki, hiccups, fierysaphire, phppsmss, and BeMyfRIeND4eVA for the reviews. And thanks to Remmirath, DaDomz, and Kusari for the frank reviews, you made my eyes wide open. (Kusari-san, if you're still around you'll see I got inspiration from WH, but I'm not a damn copy-cat). And to Laika, your words helped me much, it's not the end of the world, yeah; Freaky Person O.o, you've driven me to move my ass and go on. Lit limerick, thanks for the mail. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and made me want to continue the fic. Luv you all!

I also want to thank all the beta-readers who had helped me out with several chapters and all the beta-readers who tried to help or at least had replied me. I'm sorry for taking your time and not be able to really work out.

Meanwhile, I'm still open for beta-readers. BUT, I just need only someone who'll be 100 sure that s/he could proof read a chapter within a month. Someone who could make damn sure that s/he wouldn't forget and wouldn't be so busy with life or anything, I've heard enough. I know there are better things to do in people's life than sitting in front of the computer and do a free job on proofreading the English-from-hell of someone they don't even know. Don't contact me with beta-reading matter if you think I'm a small time. If not, should you think I need help and you'll be able to offer it, please do contact me, that'll be highly appreciated. And anyone can do some charity like Remmirath-san did, pointing out mistakes in the review. I read, and I do remember (well, most of the time).

Thank you again for reading. Should I finally find some beta, this fic will hopefully gets better.


	4. Ch 4 Black Sheep

Note I : Special thanks to Rae M. for the beta-reading. And thank God or whatever the entity for I have one now!

Note II : I meant no offense against Christianity or any religion, just wrote it for the sake of story plot.

**Chapter 4 Black Sheep**

Kuroro and Kurapika set out on their journey to Ryuuseigai, through the west route. They traveled by foot in the beginning, then Kuroro opted for a train when he saw the boy seemed to be exhausted. Although the boy scowled, claiming he could make it, Kuroro knew that his own stamina was a lot greater than those of the others. The boy might be strong in a battle sense, but not in stamina.

Unlike him…

Spiders had grown up and lived in the land of trash and junk. It had nurtured them to become strong or else they died. Since they came of age as teenagers, they never got sick at all. They were used to traveling by foot, given that they had to avoid their names being given to anyone or any place in anyway.

Through the entire journey, both just kept silent. While from time to time, Kuroro handed Kurapika some books and started a conversation on mundane matters.

They took opposite seats on the train. Out the window, Kurapika watched the progress of the sun sinking towards the horizon. Meanwhile, Kuroro closed his eyes, attempting to rest them after he was through with several books. For a while he opened them and observed the Kuruta on the opposite side.

The boy had his hand under his chin, elbow on the window frame. Eyes lingered on the barren land behind the window. The color of the sun reflected in his eyes, giving them the hue of orange. Kuroro noted the abrupt change in those eyes as it startled with slight emotion. He first thought that the boy was aware of himself being watched. But the boy's next action told him otherwise. Kurapika turned, resting both hands on the window frame and bent under the window's shield, half poking his head outside the train.

"Something's happening." Kurapika uttered. Kuroro then shifted closer to the window to take a better look, the boy pulled back as a result.

A gust of wind was moving along with the sand over the train's railway, blocking the passage far ahead. A storm was strong that it moved the whole sand dunes, carrying large amounts of dust.

"Sandstorm, eh?" Kuroro concluded as the female guide appeared from the cart's door, announcing the delay caused by a sudden natural disaster.

The passengers were led to the nearby capital to rest there until the coast will be cleared.

Kurapika saw nothing peculiar on Kuroro's face. He seemed to be taking it more than lightly that their trip had been delayed. Kurapika only shadowed him as the man made his way into the Capital, mingling with the crowds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hotels were fully booked in the nick of time, given that there was not much for such forgotten capital.

"Well, abandoned buildings are abundant here-"

"Don't tell me you'll sleep in such place under this kind of weather." Kurapika cut in before Kuroro could finish his point.

"What do you suggest we do?" The man inquired, knowing the boy was right. Baal is also known for terrible climate. The wind was fast, heavy, and dusty. When wind blew, only the gust of sands came in contact with their faces. If someone talked too much, he sure would get a mouth full of sands.

Kurapika heaved a sigh, "I just…" He pointed to the direction. "…saw a church there. We could ask them, it's only for a night."

It was definitely the first time in the boy's life, seeing Kuroro's usual pokerfaced made a slightest change. But the man regained his posture, responding. "I don't think so."

"Why?" Kurapika asked in an instant, wondering what it was that could alter the man's usual lack of expression. He surmised that it had something to do with the church. It was something that he had been thinking for a while, so he voiced his thoughts. "Your name and inverted cross on your coat…I thought it was only some artistic fashion taste of yours."

The man blinked in bafflement. "Artistic…fashion taste?"

"Err…" Upon seeing the expression on the man's face, Kurapika was slightly taken aback by knowing that there was something the Spider head had absolutely no idea about it. _'Well, it's not something that should necessary be known anyway.'_He himself wouldn't have known about it at all if not for Hanzo, one of the Hunter examinees hadn't come babbling about the new generation in his Country, having some outrageous gothic fashion. "Anyway…we couldn't just stay outside or we'll be buried under the sand. Let's go to the church."

"May I persuade you not to?" Kuroro looked sideways.

"We have nowhere else; do you want to wake up in the morning and find yourself buried?" The boy snarled.

Again, Kurapika caught something about the change in Kuroro's posture, particularly when the word 'buried' was mentioned. _'Oh, didn't he say he was living half in and half out of the grave?'_

"…Fine." Kuroro then shrugged off his overcoat and folded it against his arms. He brushed his strands down a little more since the fierce wind of dust already did a good job in bringing his bangs down, covering his forehead.

Kurapika frowned questioningly. "You really have something to do with the church, don't you?"

The man gave him a blank smile and shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel that I should be avoiding some possible troubles."

"Feel…?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't we get going before we're buried here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please come in." From the look on the father's face, it was obvious that both of them were more than welcome in the church. "We are of the same family, make yourselves at home."

As both of them stepped into the church, Kurapika spared a sideways glance and met Kuroro's gaze. The man threw him an undecipherable smile and whispered under his breath in a low tone, "Expecting to see me unleash a monster or something?" The boy only narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

The church was old and part of it was only debris. The two were led to one of the church's spare rooms. The father apologized for not having much here which Kurapika hastily brushed the apology off, raising his hands, and saying that it was more than enough. As the door was closed, he heard chuckle. He turned, with knitted brows.

"You are such a nice boy. If it was me, I would threaten to get everything from the guy and from this place." Kuroro was already seated on the wooden floor.

"He shouldn't be apologizing, for nothing he has done wrong. And no…I won't let you do that." Kurapika also settled himself down and heaved a big long sigh.

"You look tired." Kuroro remarked and received an expected glare.

To Kuroro's surprise, the glare stayed longer than this usual, as if the boy was observing him…studying him.

'_With his hair down…he even looked younger. That explains why he uses gel…and that hair style, he needed to look older after all.'_Kurapika's eyes rolled sideways._'Right, with those followers of his, all hostile and more than half of them are even older than him.'_Kurapika wondered why the man was so capable of having power over such people. Then he brushed the thought off when realizing that he thought about the man too much. So he looked around instead and noted the room they were in now was much smaller than their previous living quarters. But he shook the worry off and started demanding the man for his clothes because he wanted a bath now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sleeping pallet was brought into their room, by the time Kuroro had just came out of the bath room. His hair was slicked back by the wet water, and the tattoo on his forehead was noticeably seen.

Upon seeing that, a brother that was helping Kurapika with a pallet broke into a scream, dropping the pallet and pointing to Kuroro instead. Kurapika turned to Kuroro as well, confused. But the look on Kuroro's face told the boy that he also had absolutely no idea of what was wrong.

"…You…!...Could you be…Kuroro!?" the brother stuttered while the other two looked at him in bafflement.

Simply out of curiosity, Kuroro paced closer to take a better look to see if he knew the man. The brother fell back in the progress of backing away and managed to drag himself out of the room.

Kurapika eyed Kuroro discreetly. "You know him?"

Kuroro only shrugged. "Guess he knows me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika didn't know what was going on. He thought that Kuroro would have some idea about it, but the man said he didn't. Being the way he was, Kurapika knew the man wasn't lying. If he simply didn't want to tell then he would let Kurapika know that he didn't want to tell him.

When Kurapika followed that brother out of the room, several more brothers outside were looking in their room's direction, whispering something to each other, which Kurapika could barely make out that they were talking about Kuroro. The Father came, and he looked at Kuroro one more time, then he asked them to leave.

And once again they were at the front of the church gate. The weather was worse by nightfall.

"What's going on?" Kurapika raised, still a bit dazed of being kicked out so sudden.

"Who knows…?" Kuroro eyed the boy and started joking around. "I don't think they see some evil aura about me, they're not that capable. You could have told them you're not related to me. They would have let you stay."

"Like you're going to let me go on my own." Kurapika looked around and sneezed. "So, what now?"

The door of the church was opened, the former brother's head poked out. "Young man…" He gestured to Kurapika. "You're not related to him. You're not his friend, family, or relative?"

Kuroro's eyes narrowed. _'They were listening?'_

Out of instinct, Kurapika shouted. "No way!" The last statement was kept to himself, _'he's the worst foe, ever!'_

A brother then gestured the blonde to get in. Kurapika turned back to Kuroro, seeing no protesting at all on pokerfaced as if he would allow him. He sighed and turned back to the brother. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on. But you must have mistaken him for someone else. He's not Kuroro or whatever. His name is…Shalnark." Kuroro blinked in surprise upon hearing that. Kurapika fidgeted inside, wondering if he should use some other name besides from Spiders.

"Really? But the birthmark on his forehead."

"That…was some kind of tattoo fashion in the country named Japon, it's quite popular there." Kurapika lied while reflecting on the brother's word. _'Birthmark?'_

"I thought you're not related to him."

"We're just business partners, nothing more than that." Kurapika thought fast, wondering if it sounded lame. He prepared for another one to ask him to leave when the brother turned to take another look at Kuroro who just stood there. "He's just too…sluggish and apathetic, giving no retort when you mistook him." Kurapika added and stopped, being aware that he was talking too much.

The brother studied Kuroro for a while. "Well, you didn't call him 'Kuroro.'"

'_I just don't want to call that name, I hate it.'_

"And he doesn't seem like the Kuroro I know either." The man pushed the doorframe wider and urged them to step in. "My apologies." Then the brother announced to the other that he had remembered the wrong man.

Kuroro narrowed his eyes at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were back to the same room. Kuroro could tell that the Kuruta really wanted to know what the brother knew about the man named Kuroro. When the green cat-like eyes landed on him, Kuroro responded by blandness. Then Kurapika started asking the brother questions before he could leave, after he had attended them to the room.

"About Kuroro? Well, it had been about twenty years ago. I didn't know much about him. All I know is there's the kid, Kuroro, he had that kind of tattoo…no…a birthmark." The brother turned to Kuroro, the man with the said tattoo only closed his eyes, smiling wryly.

"Was he here before?" Kurapika put up.

"Yes." Then the brother answered. "I heard he was found at the other church located in the city in the East. The father there, who found him, thought the birthmark was a sign of a cross at first. He also announced that Kuroro might be the child of Christ. Father would bestow him with the rank of high priest position. But when that Kuroro grew a little older, the birthmark changed, although slightly. It was an inverted cross."

When the brother paused, Kurapika took a chance to ask. "Christians strongly believe in the meaning of symbols, don't they?"

"Yes, we do. As the dove held an olive branch in its beak was the symbol of peace, the inverted cross conveys everything opposed to us followers of Christ." The brother explained.

"What exactly does this have anything to do with the 'Kuroro' you're talking about? You believe he's a Satan or what?" Kuroro calmly joined the conversation.

"I heard that…the day 'Kuroro' was taken in, there were changes in the country's atmosphere. From time to time, crops didn't grow, there were floods, and the harsh wind blew even fiercer." The brother's face displayed trouble. "Although this Kuroro never hurt anyone physically, he surely was someone who was not like us. I heard he had all these ideas opposing the gospel and Bible, and he never hesitated to speak of them."

"Like what?" Kuroro countered, wanting to know more while Kurapika wondered if the Kuroro they were talking about had nothing to do with the Kuroro who was sitting here.

The brother eyed the two. "You know the story of a man who betrayed Jesus before he was hung on the cross?" The two nodded. "Kuroro once stated that…Judas wasn't a traitor, he sold Jesus for thirty pieces of silver coins. And it was simply a business, a fair exchange. Think about it. What kind of six years old would have such idea? There were quite a few other shocking points he'd made which I can't recall. Everyone could not take it anymore, so the Father of this church took him in instead. And the same thing happened here." The brother paused to ask. "Do you know how Baal became the way it is of now?"

Kurapika thought for a while before answered. "Wasn't Baal a once bountiful capital? From the historical statements I've read, there's no concrete rationale of how the city became this way. But there was a rumor that a child had brought disaster along with him." Green eyes snapped open slightly. "Wait, you mean, that child…"

The brother nodded. "The day that child was here, the atmosphere in this city had changed, and natural disasters occurred. Lightning had struck this church's pillar and some part of the city. As you can see, the city was left in ruins. Sandstorms occurred more and more until the once bountiful Baal plunged into a forgotten capital."

"Then? What happened after that?" Kuroro urged, wanting to hear more as well, he was always interested in such kinds of stories.

"He lived with us here for about two weeks before he was gone. Our Father said he sent Kuroro somewhere far so the boy won't be able to bring ill luck to anyone. But the city in the east and our city never got better even after Kuroro left." The brother then clasped his hands together in a praying manner and whispered. "May God be with him."

A chuckle.

Kurapika and the brother turned to Kuroro who had his head hung low. And to the other men, Kuroro looked like a maniac when laughing at such time.

"May God be with him? I don't think that Kuroro whatsoever needs God." The Spider head started as Kurapika tried gesturing the man to shut up and not causing any possible argument on a religious subject, in front of the religious man.

"It's OK, young man. Let him continue so I can correct him regarding our believes." The brother assured Kurapika before turning to the other man, his eyebrows knitted. "What…do you mean?"

"God wasn't with him in the first place. Why now? Why later? Admit it, God had abandoned him, same as he did with everyone who failed follow his orders and directions. In Noah's ark chapter, why did God let people suffered drowning instead of the painless dead? For they have sinned? Could people not have a choice in making decisions on their own without God's words? Did God mention he provided Lucifer of the East with freewill? But Lucifer was promised with punishments for his own freewill, wasn't he?" Kuroro lifted his head back up; steady dark eyes met the unstable ones of the brother. "God, or whatever name he's called, powerful force which permeates and balances the universe is far too impersonal to care about the happiness or misery of flesh-and-blood creatures on earth. He didn't answer all the prayers, did he?"

Kurapika stared at the Spider head with slightly wide eyes, thinking that it was the utterly longest statement he had ever heard from the Genei Ryodan leader. And from his point of view, he had an impression that Kuroro was…suppressing his antagonism.

"God wants what is right. There has to be a punishment system or people would sin again and again. He cannot possibly answer all the prayers all at once-"

"Isn't he the mightiest?" Kuroro cut in.

"God is…" The brother tore his gaze from Kuroro's eyes. "You…are indulging by a wrong thought. You have doubts in God because there's Satan who is pulling you away from the light."

"Ah, maybe I'll confess my sin tomorrow. So I can have a conscience and be free to go and sin again. He will always forgive, won't he?" The Spider head mocked. "By the way, hasn't Satan been the best friend of the church and kept it in business all these years? Without a devil to point their fingers at, religionists of the right path would have nothing with which to threaten their followers. 'Satan leads you to temptation; you'll surely suffer eternal damnation and roast in Hell.' Isn't that-"

"That's enough, Ku…Shalnark!" Kurapika angry voice was loud enough, but it only had an effect on jerking only the brother out of bewilderment. And thanks to the brother's alarmed moment that he wasn't able to catch Kurapika almost calling Kuroro by name. The boy turned to the brother. "I'm so sorry, would you excuse us?"

The brother nodded numbly to the boy, still alarmed by the other man sitting at the far end corner. As Kurapika escorted the brother to the door, the man turned back and whispered to the boy. "He's got problems."

"I know. Usually, he's not this way. I'm so sorry. I'll talk to him." Kurapika responded, giving a genuine apologetic look.

When the door closed, the boy heaved a sighed. And as Kuroro predicted at the right moment, the boy spun to face him. "You don't have to say that!"

"He said so himself it's ok for me to say anything, so he can correct."

"And must you be so sickeningly honest!?"

"He didn't…or couldn't answer all my questions." Kuroro turned away, his eyes half-closed in laze manner. Are you angry? Don't you want to know the answers to the questions that I'm asking him?" As Kurapika went quiet, the man continued. "You doubt it too, don't you? Their teachings; you're not the one who'll turn the other cheek when someone slapped you in the face."

"You're damn right I'm not." The Kuruta crossed his arms over his chest, anger transformed into suspicion. He could tell there was something more about the Spider head with the church, more than a mere antagonism.

"Don't give me that look. I recall nothing related to this place." He trailed off at the unasked question as he brought his hand to his chin. "Although, that idea of Judas seems to very much agree with my conscience. And as you see, I never liked Christ's concepts that much anyway."

"Recall nothing?" Kurapika pushed on the subject. "You said so yourself you did not feeling well in coming here. There must be something."

"It's only that I don't like this religion, that's all. Honestly, Kurapika, I recall nothing. If I can't remember it, it means that it is not of importance to me." Dark black eyes gazed directly into the observing green ones. "I'm from Ryuuseigai as I assume you already know; that's the only place I remember making my life out of it."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "That cross on your forehead, is it for real? A birthmark? Or a tattoo?"

Kuroro merely beckoned the boy by his hands. "Come closer and see it for yourself." He chuckled as the boy scowled and backed away more.

"You have the inverted cross on your coat." The boy altered. "And with exactly twelve followers, is that some kind of mockery to Christianity?"

"Yeah, I've read the gospels and bibles. But there's this man: Anton Lavey, who wrote the book of Satanic Bible. It has everything opposed to Christian Bible. And my principles seemed to agree a whole lot more with him. You should read it sometimes." Kuroro then clasped his hands together. "Twisting this religion's teachings around are much more interesting to me. But my fellow Spiders just happen to make a good number." Kuroro then stretched his legs out and sighed. "Don't you think it doesn't make any sense for them to bestow a high rank priest position just because of the symbols they were born with?"

'_And when the symbol altered, so was the human.'_

"These people remind me of the Mafia. They use the word 'family' but each one just wants to step on another to get to the highest rank." The man closed his eyes.

Kurapika recalled Shalnark's conversation earlier, he wanted to know. "Is that why you separated from the Mafia?" Kurapika had known that the Spiders, albeit they kill innocents, didn't care about ranking, position, or fame, unlike the Mafia.

Kuroro nodded but he didn't want the boy to dig deep into this. "It's late, go to sleep. We'll leave at the crack of the dawn. I don't like it here." The man abruptly ended the conversation, leaning down on the mattress. He had stopped using En for awhile, claiming that Kurapika wouldn't attack him anyway. The Kuruta didn't know where the certainty of that had come from. "And one more thing…"

Kurapika's eyes turned back at him.

"Thanks."

"What!?" The boy was taken aback.

"For making them letting me in as well. You could have been on your own."

"I did it just because we're bound to each other." He glared at the man, and then turned sideways and mocked. "Sad, isn't it? We hate each other so much that we want to kill one another, but prohibited in doing that."

Kuroro got up. "Let me correct that. I don't hate you. Haven't I told you already, back at the rooftop?"

Kurapika had taken the fact that the man was stoic. That was right; the Spider head wouldn't kill or injure anyone out of hatred or even anger. It was just a plain thought that he would kill, then he kill, and that was all to it. It was something he would never understand. "Right, you're just…you have no heart, no feelings."

The man didn't say anything; it was right after all.

There was no use of coaxing any further, Kurapika laid down to sleep. Just then, he realized how tired and sore his muscles had gotten. On seeing the other man asleep, the boy allowed himself to drift off to sleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up in the middle of the night. Shifting slightly, Kurapika tried to find a more comfortable position. Then he turned to the side, his blurry vision made out that the mattress at the corner opposite to him was empty. He didn't give a thought anyway; the man must have gone for somewhere for something. Somehow, he suddenly felt it; the feeling had grown to become familiar.

Kuroro was watching him.

Kurapika got up in a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. In the dim light, he saw the man standing by the window, folding his arms, eyeing down at him. The boy sleepy eyes turned into a glare as he snapped. "What? If you're not sleeping, then I can't too."

"I remembered it," The man spoke calmly, then he tore his gaze off of the boy and brought his hand over his lips. "No…I don't remember…nor recall it." Kuroro was silent for a while, seemingly musing. "I dreamed of it just now."

Kurapika only looked at him.

"Before they sent me to Ryuuseigai, I was there. That church in the South, here as well." The man took Kurapika's questioning eyes as the demand for him to explain more. "They raised me. But I have opposing ideas against Christian teachings. Those kids in the church disliked me, claiming it's me that brought the consequences of the disaster in that area." Kuroro's lips twitched upward into another mild smile. "They called me demon. So I thought if they want me that way that much, then I'll do it for them. I'll become a demon. And they sent me away." He closed his eyes. "God's men are just a bunch of symbol seekers anyway."

Another long silence ensued.

"Why the long face?" The curt question hit the Kurata boy full blow.

Kurapika hastily raised his hands above and covered his face. Was his face displaying such emotion? He hoped it was not; it must have been his sleepy face. But something inside Kurapika, had felt something towards the man's confession. He looked up and still saw the man's demanding gaze. He decided to counter. "And why do you tell such story with a smile on your face?"

"How do you think I feel? Sadness of a bad childhood? No…it's not the feeling I was capable of. I feel nothing. As I told you, I'd just dream of it. It's not from here." He pointed to his own head. "It's not even the memory, but simply a dream that made me recognized the past that I don't care to remember."

Kurapika knew, the man wasn't trying to run away from it or trying to bury it. He was not consolidating himself, or trimming his own past to become whole. He honestly felt nothing. Somehow, Kurapika couldn't help but think that the man was actually dreaming it, because of someone who had stirred it off of him by story telling. Although it was not buried in the deepest part of his memory, it was still in him, somewhere.

"From the look on your face, you believe me, don't you?" Kuroro asked out of simple curiosity. "I might be making some story up."

"I take you as a person who doesn't lie." Kurapika fidgeted uneasily and added. "In this case, I think you're not lying, but you're saying that to confuse me."

Kuroro let out a soft chuckle. "I'm not sure either if it's real or not, like I told you, it's a dream. Me in there, it felt real; but I don't recall it. I only have the memory of Ryuuseigai."

"What if it was real?"

"I've mentioned that I'll tell you if I recall it, right? And you take me as someone who won't lie. I'll tell you when I remember." With a few short paces, he crouched down and leveled himself at the sitting boy. "You're having sympathy for me?"

The Kuruta boy was taken aback. And when he did, the man's smile seemed even wider, but it was mischievous. "Anyway, that…is of no importance at all, let's get some sleep." He made his way back on the pallet, pulling the rumpled blanket, mumbling. "I don't need sympathy, kid."

Kurapika watched when Kuroro fell asleep again as easily. The boy laid himself down but he was far from being sleepy. He kept on mulling if it was really true that the man was raised here and was made an outcast by some misguided Christian follower. He might not know how the man have been when he was young, but from what the brother had told him, Kuroro hadn't hurt anyone, he was just different, and they exiled him.

A black sheep.

Different backgrounds created different kinds of people; that was what he had been taught in almost every aspect. You couldn't really blame a man for being evil when everything around him created him to be one. After all, people could do wrong when all the things being done upon them were wrong.

Kurapika tightened his hands on the blanket and his brow furrowed. _'But it doesn't mean that I have to forgive him for that.'_

'_You're having sympathy for me?'_Kuroro's words echoed.

'…_Did I…look like I have sympathy for him?'_ He lay there, unmoving but thinking and musing, _'You must be mistaken, bastard. I don't care about your past. I'll kill you as soon as I can, and that's all there is to it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika woke when hands shook him. When he opened his eyes and saw Kuroro hovering just above him, the boy got up instantly. However this time he didn't back away. Kuroro was slightly amused at this new found behavior but he had to save it for later. Kuroro put his finger just above his lips to gesture the boy to be quiet and whispered audibly, "Feel that?"

"Feel what?" The Kuruta frowned; just then Kurapika knew what Kuroro was talking about. His eyes shifted to the doorway. Kurapika didn't need to use his nen ability; relying only from experience he already felt the murder intention behind those doors. It was low, proving that the person behind that door wasn't a nen-user, just an ordinary person. But there were more than one.

Then the door knob was turned.

"Is someone robbing or attacking the church?" Kurapika trailed off nonchalantly while rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn't had quite enough sleep. He looked out the window; it was still dark, about four or five in the morning. Then he got up. Whoever the intruder might be, he just couldn't stay put and find out that the people in the church were hurt.

Kuroro languidly rose to his feet, and Kurapika stopped him at once by pulling the man's sleeve. "Leave it to me." The boy's eyebrow twitched into a frown. He just knew that if Kuroro take action, it must mean someone would have to pay with his life.

His expectation was torn apart when Kuroro only brushed his hands off. Before Kurapika could hold the man back again, he was already at the door and turned the door knob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although Kurapika was a quick thinking boy, always being ready and aware of any situation, there was still times when he couldn't register what was not expected. Like this time.

When the doorknob was turned, Kuroro took a step back as a number of men, some were brothers, and some were men that must have lived in this town, bounced forward on the door, weapons in their hands. Men were shouting cursed words while brothers in uniform spoke loudly of something that must have been the prayers when exorcising the devil. Since the size of the door frame allowed only two men to fit in, there were two weapons that were ready to land a deathly blow on Kuroro. But things turned the other way around.

A splash of blood marked two men down.

Kuroro took the swift moment when all the other invaders went quiet and gaped at their kin's body on the floor. They shouted and hurled themselves into the room, and started attacking the two inside the room.

Kurapika was alarmed of the unexpected circumstance while having a hard time evading the attacks from all directions in the small room. "Darn it! Are these people being manipulated!?" He asked, hoping Kuroro would give him a "yes" answer. He couldn't tell, but he thought the Spider head would have some idea of what was going on. But before Kuroro could give him answer, the brothers did it beforehand.

"You're the followers of the Devil! We're not mistaken! Our father's not mistaken! Oh Lord, forgive us for killing. We'll deliver these demons back to where they belong!"

The Kuruta's eyes widened while Kuroro's eyes narrowed, and his lips twitched upward into an impish grin, "So that explains it."

Kurapika had a few things planned in his head: drag the Spider head out, and the leave those men alone with whatever the heck they would do.

But there were too many that came between him and the Spider head. Kurapika hesitatingly conjured his chain and tried blocking and kicking the men out of his way. His mind raked as the thought of these brothers' faces from yesterday, they had been so kind. But now…

The sound of another man collapsed to the floor kicked Kurapika out of his thoughts. And what he saw was each man down, one by one. The men about Kuroro soon lay flat on the floor. Kuroro was slaughtering men in front of him and ordered him to do the same. "Kill them, or they'll kill you."

But Kurapika only managed to dodge and evade, he barely even used his chain jail. His protests to Kuroro were swallowed by the loud prayers of men. To a certain extent, Kuroro had finished killing off people that packed up on him, with inhuman speed. He turned those who were hovering around the Kuruta and started slaughtering them, one by one. He was too fast for Kurapika to stop him with chain jail or whatever means possible. Then again, the boy doubted that he could stop Kuroro at all.

Once there was only the last man standing, Kurapika's feet snapped to their own senses as he dashed. With his chain, he defended Kuroro's attack on the man.

"Stop it!" He shouted but a hand went past his cheek and he felt blood behind him. He turned back to see what have become of the last man he was trying to guard. The man had already fell, lifeless.

Kuroro stood just in front of the boy, his hands covered in blood, dripping the drops on the floor, staining it. He just sighed.

Kurapika gaped in shock. All about him were dead bodies. Each person died of fatal cuts, typically on their necks. Blood oozing out of each person's neck created a small pool of blood around each body. Almost all of them died with their eyes left wide open.

"We're leaving." Kuroro trailed off as he stepped off and over the bodies, making his way to the window.

Kurapika's hands were shaking, and Kuroro noticed the boy's eyes have turned flame-colored, and might as well have already been red since the first man was down. And his expectation was right; he could tell when the boy opened his mouth.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM!?" The boy shouted, gritting his teeth and hands clenching into tight fists.

Kuroro shrugged. "You saw it; they aimed to attack me, attempting to kill. And that last man you were trying protect, also aimed to attack you from behind"

Kurapika knew it; he felt the intention to kill from behind. But he believed things could turn out another way, a way that was better.

Kuroro's face, still bore no emotion as if nothing is out of ordinary as he shook the blood off his hands and wiped it with one of the brother's apparel. "It was their plan since yesterday when they decided to call us back in, to finish me or both of us. So I had to end it. I have a feeling that they'll follow me, should I not die here and now."

"So you knew it?" Kurapika demanded, his voice suppressing anger still.

Kuroro nodded. "They're actually good, to be able to achieved deceiving someone like you."

"You could have just avoided it! We could've just left! You didn't have to kill them all!"

"What are you talking about? Why do you think I would do that?" Kuroro cold gazed bored directly into the boy's eyes. "Who do you think I am? I'm Genei Ryodan, I kill."

Kurapika was lost for words. Indeed, what exactly is he thinking, convincing a man who he hated most for the deed of killing. He must be out of his mind, the part of him that would want to believe that the horrible past created the man that way, although it would never interfere with his plan to take the man down one day. Kurapika couldn't possibly understand how someone could kill without reason. Kuroro's reason was not reason enough for him after all. You don't go around killing people jut because they bothered you.

_Genei Ryodan never wasted time counting how many they have killed._

Kuroro came closer and finally had a hold on Kuruta's arms. "We'll discuss this as much as you want after we get out of here."

Someone was coming, probably the relative of the fathers and brothers. But Kurapika only stood still; gaze casted downwards on the dead bodies. Beside the rage directing towards the man that killed so many, the Kuruta boy was having remorse for not be able to prevent it.

"You don't have to pity them. They claimed themselves the people of God, but all with weapons in their hands, attempting to kill someone in their sleep." The boy eyes' shifted wearily and Kuroro added, "And not only me, they would have killed you as well, Kurapika." Then he dragged the protesting boy along and out the window from their preoccupied room.

All Kurapika could do was suppress his need to tear the man into pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were back on the train. The carriages had much less people onboard the train this time, most having stayed in Baal to make sure the coast is completely clear before they get moving again.

Silence was the only thing that hung between the two of them after they left the Capital of Baal. Despite that, Kuroro was always aware that the boy kept a glare fixed on him all along the way.

"I should get you a pair of contact lens; people could recognize you as Kuruta." Kuroro put up. "Don't you think it is risky walking around uncovered like that?"

Kurapika sighed. "I…have no intention of hiding my identity from the world. The reason I used contact lens back then was only because I have to be around the greedy Mafia."

"I thought so. You were wearing your tribal clothes back then." Kuroro had known some tribes about the Rukuso Mountains were similar in their clothing styles. But still, the people who studied the tribes' histories well enough would be able to tell the difference between each tribe. He thought it was the luck for Kurapika that the Mafias cared and knew not about how the Kuruta dressed; they only wanted the eyes after all.

Talking about the eyes, Kuroro finally had given up on telling the boy to control his emotions enough to turn his eyes back to their typical color. It would only be pouring fuel on the fire. Let the boy collapse once more, and he would have to start on the lecture of how to control his temper again. Carrying the light and small frame around wouldn't be too much of a job anyway. The man then took out some book and concentrate on the page instead.

Shortly after, when Kuroro tore his eyes off the book and swiftly landed his gaze on the boy sitting opposite to him. Their eyes met. The only thing Kuroro saw on the boy's face were the same old questions.

'_Why do you freely kill people who don't have anything to do with you?'_The question that one of Kurapika's friends had also threw at him at York Shin back then.

'_Because there's no relation, isn't that's why a person can kill?'_

'_Why do you have to kill so much?'_The Kuruta's question.

'_It might be…that I'm addicted to it.'_One of the professional killers the mafia hired had stated that for him. _'Or maybe, I learned to kill before I can feel safe.'_

'_But all of this, it was for…'_Kuroro eventually closed his eyes and trailed off. "We're no enemy to anyone, so don't take anything from us."

Kurapika blinked, and frowned as he speculated. He knew about this statement, it was Ryuuseigai's only principle. And there's a case revealing that it was a strong belief for the people of Ryuusegai, which was not to be taken so lightly.

/ About ten years ago, there was a man who was caught and fell as a suspect of a murder crime. He had neither the identification nor any proof to verify that he was a citizen of any country. From a testimony, the man was from Ryuusegai. No matter how he objected the accusation, the police and the law court still blamed him guilty. Three years after that, the real murder was caught. And only then did they know that the man they previously captured was a mere scapegoat.

Shortly after that, polices, judgers, attorneys, witnesses, jurors, lawyers, and the prosecutors, all of the thirty one people that were related to the accusation of that scapegoat man, were slaughtered to pieces by thirty one unidentified people who had came from nowhere. They pulled a switch on the bomb attached to their own torsos, taking their marks with them.

All the thirty one victims were blown to death at the same time in different locations.

Since one of them received an injustice on a case three years ago, these people from Ryuuseigai gave up their own lives in order to enact revenge for one of their people. /

And Kurapika had actually heard more.

'_When times come, they give no thoughts about gaining and losing. Their relationship was stronger than someone of the same family.'_

Then Kurapika engaged in another silent thought. The people in the church back there were really trying to kill the man merely because of their belief that the man was the omen that had brought crisis to the city, which they didn't actually prove.

But…what about other than that? Spiders have killed numerous mafias just to rob the goods. Mafias were not completely innocent people, they had done dirty deeds, but that doesn't mean they're bane enough to deserve death.

More importantly, what the hell did his clan do to the Spiders that they had to wipe out the entire Kuruta anyway?

Kurapika had been tracking the Genei Ryodan's trails for five years. He knew it well, and had gained enough information to prove that the Spiders were not a group of people who engage in killing for the sake of retaliation. That giant guy he had killed said so, he had said that he simply loved the thrill of killing. But then, his thought shifted to Pakunoda, who was different. Although he tried hard not to think about it; his mind already acknowledged that that woman was worrying over her Danchou's and Spider comrade's lives over her own. And lastly, another guy named Nobunaga, who he hated to even think about. Despite that, he still believed what Gon had told him about how he cried for the death of his friend.

The blond shook his head and snapped his eyes to the man. "Don't tell me, all the people you've killed have done you wrong before. Are there that many?"

"Me, and the other twelve Ryodans did just that, we go for revenge for everyone in the Ryuuseigai."

Kurapika felt as if an arrow had just shot through his heart. If what the Spider head said was true, his whole world might came crashing down that instant, what he always believed to be the absolute truth would vanish entirely. He shakily pushed himself to throw another question. "I don't think…my Kuruta clan ever done something to you people."

Another long silence ensued, eating Kurapika alive. Upon asking such question, flame-colored eyes never left the man's dark ones.

"Answer me!" Kurapika raised his voice.

Kuroro smiled in satisfaction and responded. "No. Your tribe never caused any of us any harm." The man watched, as the boy regained his composure.

It was unexpected to the boy, and it got on the blond's nerves as always. If eyes could kill, Kuroro knew he would have been more than dead now. Kuroro let out a soft chuckle.

"What's wrong with your funny fuse that you have to laugh frequently and unreasonably?" Kurapika scoffed crossly.

'_It is fun, to be able to draw out such reaction from you.'_The reason was there, but Kuroro opted not to mention it. Instead, he leaned forward, resting his two elbows on his knees, closing a little more space between them, and grinned. "You are… interesting." He emphasized, "The man, who you have all the proof verifying that he was the one who murdered your clan, was right in front of you. But you still gave yourself a chance to believe otherwise when he talked about his background."

"I am not-" Kurapika's retort was interrupted when the man continued.

"I know it's not something like sympathy, and you're not that easily convinced. Then what is it…?" Kuroro brought a hand to his lips which Kurapika learned by now that it was the man's usual behavior when he was lost in deep thought about significant matter. "You want to be sure that what you do is right, what is best for everyone and not only to your own needs."

And the man was right, although Kurapika didn't respond.

"I'll give you my answer of why I have to kill so much, more than taking back what the people of Ryuuseigai have lost." Kuroro had fully caught the boy's attention. He leaned backward and looked out the window. "First, we started off by retaliating in order to get even. But once we've killed, we can't stop. Believe me, once you get into the bloody path of taking someone's life, you won't be able to get out." He knew the boy wanted badly to protest but he kept his mouth shut. "We found that in destroying something, we found something. Something that we might be looking for, all along."

"I don't understand, then what the heck is it you people are looking for?" Kurapika maintained a cold voice, restraining himself from adding the curse word of why innocent people would have to sacrifice for the Spider's selfish needs. But he knew that they wouldn't give a damn.

"Hmm..." It was the first time Kurapika actually saw Kuroro made such sound in thinking. The man again brought a hand to his lips, his stoic face changed into a small frown, his glance turned sideways. "I don't know what my comrades actually want or what are they searching for. We rarely talk about our past and our wants. Spiders are just people who walk the same path but a different goal."

Kurapika's eyebrows twitched and he spoke heatedly. "You're beating around the bush. If you don't know what the others want then leave it. What the hell do you want in life anyway?"

Kuroro's dark eyes leveled Kurapika's. "That's…personal. Even my comrades never ask one word about it." In response, the boy's eyes didn't waver. Kuroro rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not losing anything in telling you so, but…" Kuroro closed his eyes._'At first I only wanted it…'_His past ran through him in a few moments before he answered the boy's question. "I want something…the only one thing in the world that I wouldn't get tired or bored of that I have to throw it away shortly after I gained it." He let out a sigh, and smiled as he closed his eyes. "Still, I haven't found anything."

"Only just that?" Kurapika's voice was suppressed by anger. "Only to search for something you don't even know what it is…how many innocent lives have to sacrifice for it!?" Kurapika stood tall to glare down at the sitting man; he raised his voice in anger but kept it low enough to maintain the discussion just between the two of them. "My clan wasn't different, was it!? The Kuruta clan's lives that were sacrificed for your self-centered wants!"

Kuroro's dark eyes rested on the fuming boy. He held back his smile, and gave no response. _'Somehow, I think I'm closer to it…the key to unlock one's self.'_He didn't want to further the boy's rage any longer so he tried to end the conversation. "It's just the way it is for Genei Ryodan. Now your question has been answered."

Upon seeing Kuroro's lack of response, Kurapika slowly retreated to his seat.

Although the conversation had ended, for the first time Kuroro's thought hadn't end with it. _'I'm starting to envy you…'_ The man admitted just to himself. _'…for having such a strong and certain goal that you'll determinedly go for it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Satanic Bible" The book was written by Anton Lavey, the founder of "Church of Satan." For readers who might have not heard of this, I assured you they existed. In my opinion, it's a good book to read. Although it got something opposing the Christian teachings, I certainly have nothing to do with both religions. As I've mentioned, I just saw it could shaped Kuroro up.

From the first chapter till now, and the next: Attique, Baal, and Lulu were made-up names. Since original HxH hasn't revealed all the geographical area, this would be it in fanfiction.


	5. Ch 5 In Between

**Chapter 5 In Between**

Outside the fence of Lulu forest, they reached a certain forbidden area far from the train station. Kurapika raised his face and observed the place. Two sides of the forest were paralleled with lofty mountains, high fences stood in their way and a sign read: "Keep out. Dangerous monster-animals."

The boy stiffened. Kuroro had learnt that it wasn't from fear. Kurapika hated to leap into unavoidable battle, especially with animals since he might have to slaughter them if need be. "Well, this is a shortcut. Hopefully, we'll make it through the woods by tomorrow night. I'll take it that you're well enough to travel by foot, if only for a day or two?"

Kurapika nodded.

"Then let's move on." Kuroro kneeled slightly and with a swift motion, he vaulted up the high fence and made it down on the other side of the hedge. He beckoned, and the boy followed up. "Oh." Kuroro raised a finger in a warning gesture once the boy landed. "Better be ready for any unexpected attack." He walked off a few pace and then stopped, but he didn't turn around. "Also don't get yourself lost. Stay close to me."

In a brief moment, Kurapika felt like retorting at being treated like a child. But the man's latter statement told him that the man could have only meant it. So he only trailed the man's steps in silence while he grabbed the handle of his twin sword, checking it was ready should he need it. He sighed, feeling a little odd at going back to a basic weapon, though he had always been familiar with swords. Kuroro had just bought it for him from a nearby market when they reached the station. After all the man had known that his chain-jail was for Spiders only, and not much for anything else.

Making way through Lulu forest wasn't of any difficulty for the Kuruta, since he grew up in a place surrounded by forestry. He suddenly recalled the Rukuso forest. To him, the woods were a comforting place. It gave him the sense of a warm refuge. Whenever he felt restless, he would walk into the forest to find a place that was hidden in the deeper parts, letting the spirit of the forest soothe his soul and lull him to sleep. Then he would be fine again when he woke up.

Kuroro made a sideway glance and noted the Kuruta had somewhat loosen up. The eyes that were red before were softened to a shade of green as they studied the forest. A smile crossed his lips, thinking it was good that the silent angry Kuruta was now at ease. The had been lucky that the Kuruta's scarlet eyes hadn't drawn any unwanted attention to them yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't easy for Kurapika to catch up with the man since he was unearthly fast. If Kurapika thought Gon was fast, this man was much faster, leaping from one tree to another. But then the man must have noticed his tiredness for he had slowed down. At one point, he landed on the ground, walking briskly instead. Then Kurapika even found himself in an advantage point of pacing behind Kuroro. The man had to go through all the tall sharp grasses first, so the way was already made easy for Kurapika who was behind him. He didn't kid himself that the man did it for him though.

Evening fell. It was the time when monsters, or animals, or both would be strolling about the woods, looking for food. A wild fox had leapt up from a dense bush and started to jump on the two humans for dinner. They never made it.

Kurapika fought the animal off easily with his twin sword. It was the first time Kuroro had seen him fight with some other kind of weapon other than chain jail. _'Ah, right. His chain jail is supposedly and solely for Genei Ryodan.'_

Handling a heard of wild foxes was not of any hardship for Kuroro either, so he took time to watch the Kuruta's fight. The boy really had a fascinating way in fighting. From the time he jumped to evade the attack, unsheathing his double sword while flying midair by tucking one under his arm and the other with his mouth, then unsheathed to bring about the weapon. And the way he leapt, flipping through the air, landing gracefully on whatever came into contact with his feet. And remained a distance, attacking by calculated only a certain level of damage to the wild foxes.

Kuroro thought the boy had an aesthetic movement in battle, although the boy himself seemed not to be aware of it. It was different from the time they encountered in Attique City, then, the boy had only approached him in rage. This confirmed him how good a fighter the boy could be when he retained his coolness and kept his emotion from clouding his judgment.

By the time the herd of foxes went down and mostly retreating away with a yelp. Kurapika was astonished. Curiosity crept in, momentarily forgetting that he planned to keep his mouth shut through the ordeal, the boy asked. "You didn't kill?"

Kuroro's gaze turned to him, realizing the boy had finally let a word slipped off his tight zipped lips. "It wasn't necessary. Wild animals won't come after me forever. By tomorrow we'll be out of the forest anyway, and they won't follow us. They're unlike humans."

The Spider head then saw something significant under the surface when the boy's eyes settled on the undead foxes and back to the man.

It was the first time Kuroro received such thoughtful look from the Kuruta, even if for the briefest moment.

They went a little further; finding a couple of huge tree trunks just beside the brook and settled down for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Found anything amusing while catching fishes?" Kuroro stuck the fish on a stick and set it to cook over the campfire as Kurapika watched awkwardly. It was a weird feeling for him when the Genei Ryodan leader ordered him to get some fishes while he made the fire.

Kurapika was taken aback. _'Was my expression that readable?'_

Killing and stealing orders were normal, though they were awful. But fishing? Kurapika thought. _'Oh well, I suppose it is still killing the fish because we will eat them.'_

After the entire day of argument and trudging about the wild, it was only then that he came to relax when he caught fishes. It brought back the time when he went throught the second phase of the Hunter examination, where he and the others had to make a mysterious food called Sushi.

A year ago at that time, he and the others had fried their brains, trying to figure out what it was. And he found himself letting a soft chuckle escape his lips. The memory rolled on to display the image of Leorio yelling about the recipe that was supposedly be kept secret among them; of him throwing a ladle at the loud-mouthed man; the face Gon made when he was told that his ability matched Leorio's; Killua, making a deliciously looking dish, but was thrown off.

Thinking back on it, those times were mere fun. And he recalled himself smiling a lot when he was with those three guys. Gon, a naïve, straight-forward kid who always sought to help everyone out. Leorio, a reckless and slow-witted, but kind at heart, determined to become a doctor to help the poor. Killua, a dark mysterious former assassin, who later had come and stepped into the light with them, smiling and laughing brightly.

Deep inside he appreciated them so much at how those friends never stopped pouncing on him to let them help no matter how many times he refused it.

Kurapika wondered how his friends were doing. Gon and Killua were probably still in Greed Island game, going after the clue of Gin Freecs. Leorio, at his hometown, studying hard for his doctoral exam. He also wondered what they would think of him if they knew about him joining the Ryodan. He thanked whatever entity it was that kept them in the dark. Being the way they were, they would surely put themselves in danger to come and get him out of here.

The man was still looking at him, waiting for him to speak. "Thinking of how your life used to be peaceful?"

Kurapika knew his life could hardly be called 'peaceful' after that incident five years ago. But a year ago when he was with Gon and the others, he did feel that there were more important things in life than revenge. After all, those three were the only ones who had made him laugh for the first time in half a year, when they reunited at Dore Park after the whole ordeal of fake Genei Ryodan's and Mafia's incident.

Kuroro's soft chuckle broke him off those thoughts. He looked up at the man. "You're really not the talking type. When I ask, you only think about it to yourself." The man brought his hands together, clasping them. "I just want to talk, Kurapika. Or are you thinking that I'll draw out information from your words?"

Kurapika nodded.

"I don't need any information when I now have the upper hands." The Spider head sighed. "Words, are something that need not to be express all the time. That is right. But sometimes they are needed, depending on time and place."

Kurapika blinked at that. Now the Genei Ryodan leader sounded like one of his former colleagues, Senritsu. Then he said in response, "You're being ambiguous, I can hardly understand you."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Am I?" He shifted his gaze slightly to the side. "I didn't know that. My comrades understand me just fine." His gaze retreated to the Kuruta. "We have some spaces between us that make us unreachable, incomprehensible."

"There's no doubt." Kurapika commented dryly.

"Well, we have to work on that matter." The man clasped his hands

"If it's so difficult, just leave it. It's not that I want to understand you anyway, and I doubt you want to understand me either." Kurapika threw in, sounding annoyed (which he actually was.)

"You're mistaken, again. I do want to."

The Kuruta stiffened at that. "Why would I wish to understand the man I so badly wanted to take down." He rose from the tree trunk he had been occupying. "No more talking, I'm off to sleep." Just then he saw the look on the man's face which he could almost interpret as…disappointment? He rolled his eyes away, trying not to give it a thought.

Kuroro knew the boy didn't really mean to sleep. Every time, the boy had to be sure that he sleep later. He sighed, pulling out two thick blankets from his Fun Fun Cloth case. And threw the blanket up, it flew a little further and landed on the blonde's head

Kurapika let out a soft gasp, opening his eyes and he struggled effortlessly to take the thick blanket off his head, his blond strands disheveled. He was about to send a growl but came to a halt, processing the thought that the man had given him a blanket.

"Good night then." The man whispered audibly and set himself off to sleep.

Green eyes settled at the sleeping form. The Spider head had a knack for being able to fall asleep easily. But this was the first time Kurapika had seen his sleeping face provided enough warm bright light from the bonfire.

Black strands of hair fell down giving the man a child-like look. Kurapika was stunned by that, watching the face that could mislead people to think that the man had never done anything unmoral in his life. He looked so young despite his age. Kurapika got it now why the man needed to slick back his hair with gel. After all, he was not the eldest of age in Genei Ryodan. More than half of the Spiders were older than him. But the man had a leader charismatic that he could control all of his comrades including the bile. This might be the reason that he had to make himself look old.

Not before long, he shook his head, wondering what an eerie thought had possessed him. Trying to calm himself, he took a long deep breath of the earth, Kurapika then fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warm sunlight streamed his pale face. He heard the sound of the bird's chirping. There was a pleasant scent of cool breeze and the grass.

Dark black eyes half-opened, they took in the surroundings that were totally different from the days before. For him, the woods were an interesting place. When night fell, it caused chills that ran down your spine. The howling of the wolves, the coo of the owls, and the dread of what might be coming out of the darkness. But when morning came, things took an abrupt turn. There were warm sunlight, the greenness of the forest, and how bright they look. The dawn of a new day just offered the feeling of something to look forward to.

Kuroro wondered what it would be like to grow up in such a place. Compared to the wasteland, uncultivated and fallow of Ryuseigai, which was a place with sharp winds, dusty and only junk in every direction you set your vision on. It was not that he hated it. He was used to it and he wasn't the type to complain. In fact, he even liked the place, at least it was where the genesis of Genei Ryodan took place. People who would walk the same path as him were there in Ryuuseigai.

Meanwhile, the Spider head straightened himself up and blinked, seeing no Kuruta in sight. In front of him was a folded blanket. But he cared not much about it; the boy ought to be near anyhow. He paced to the nearby canal, performing his morning rituals. He didn't put much thought on where the Kuruta might have gone to, instead he only headed for a certain direction, where the cool breeze hit his face and the sounds of bird chirpings rang through the air. Crossing a few tree trunks, he came to the wide open space of the forest, with more canals running through it.

The grass land laid flat, huge rocks and small pebbles dotted it. Among the natural scenery, the Kuruta was there. Kuroro didn't approached, he watched the boy, as usual. Kurapika was crouching on the grass, his back facing the man's direction. Kuroro observed in surprise when Kurapika suddenly conjured his chain, but he couldn't see clearly what the boy was doing. He wondered if it was a morning nen practice.

For a while, the faint violet aura of nen encased the boy, and abruptly a bird flew up to the sky from where Kurapika was crouching. The boy rose up and tilted his gaze upward, Kuroro could make out that the boy was smiling. Then he strode to the nearby boulder and seated himself there, closing his eyes and breathing in the warm scent of nature.

Kuroro couldn't recall a time when the boy had looked so peaceful…

But Kurapika's peace was brought to an end with the ringing of Kuroro's phone. The boy's eyes flickered open and instantly turned in his direction, just as Kuroro approached from one of the tree. He made a face as if apologetic and answered the phone.

After a short conversation that Kurapika only heard as mumbles, the man moved towards the Kuruta. Birds were already gone, as well as the short peaceful moment the boy had had earlier. "Sorry to interrupt." Kuroro mumbled. "So you were healing that bird?"

The boy snapped a glare and he rose from the boulder. "How long have you been there?"

"When you were healing that bird." The man shrugged; his face innocuous.

"Why do you have to be secretive? I couldn't have run away anyway."

Kuroro gave another shrug, having no answer to that.

Kurapika was pissed. "Isn't my demeanor manifesting enough of how private person am I? Although you're the leader of the Ryodan, you might need to know how your followers are doing, but you just can't go around interfering with their privacy!" He then realized what he had said could mislead the man so he added in an irate tone. "Of course, I'm not talking about me as your follower, but you know what I mean."

"I know." Kuroro replied monotonously. "But you're different from my comrades. And as well, your position here is different from them. I can't afford to grant you privacy."

"!"

Kuroro smirked. "Now don't lose your temper over that. I was just messing around with you." Upon seeing the boy angry expression, as if he was about to strike him in the face, he stated. "You have a tendency to be easily angered. Didn't anyone ever tell you how dangerous that is? I thought your kind were harmonious."

In the space of a second, Kurapika was in front of Kuroro, a punch ready to land on its mark. Sadly, his fist found Kuroro's hand instead just an inch before the face. Kuroro hadn't expected that, but he could manage. The Kuruta gritted his teeth, and sent a kick towards the man. Then again, Kuroro avoided it by leaping above the boy, hands still entwined, causing Kurapika to hissed in pain at the sudden twist of direction. Kuroro landed on the other side, their backs facing each other. Kuroro's right hand swiftly reached back and grabbed the front of the boy's shirt collar while he let the boy's other hand go free. The man yanked at the clothes, pulling the Kuruta along, sending him flying upward. Kurapika saw, sky, trees, and then grass.

Thump!

His face and his whole body hit flatly on the ground, hard. Kurapika's head was laid sideways and he stared with wide eyes towards the ninety degree angle horizon. As he comprehended that he had just been hurled off so effortlessly, he attempted to get up. But as he did so, pain short through his bones and he let out a gasp. A hand came into contact with his head with a slight pressure "Stay still so you won't get hurt."

The Kuruta tilted his head just enough to glared dagger at the man above him. "Don't you dare speak of my clan AGAIN."

The man looked down unsympathetically. "If talking about your clan is the spark igniting your anger, then fine, I won't talk about it…for now since I have to give you some lesson. Stay down for a while."

Kuroro couldn't tell if the boy was feeling threatened or what when the Kuruta closed his eyes in dismay, brows knitting and hand fisting the grass. For one thing Kuroro knew was that the boy was defeated twice, and maybe that was why the boy would be ashamed of himself right now. The man drew back his hand and made his way to one of the boulder, seating himself.

"Your resentment is deep and bottomless." Kuroro then looked out sideways to the near canal, watching the clear stream that ran through it. "Anger has poisonous roots and pleasant liberation, but a dire outcome. People know how anger operates, but they can't control it when they lose their nerves. The edge of insanity brought on by anger may lend you strength, but not a sense." Then he turned back and looked at Kurapika who still lay flat, staring at nothing in particular. "Anyone can take advantage of your anger…I am."

Kurapika opened his eyes and absorbed the last statement.

"You successfully captured me…once, by a careful plan when you retained your calmness. And you see what happens now and when you lose it. Don't let anger prey on your mind."

Trying to move slightly but failed to as he was still hurt, Kurapika decided he should give his body what it wanted for a little while. He remained unmoving, but spoke. "You're telling me, why? If I'm able to manage it, then you can't take advantage."

"I don't need advantage." Kuroro replied bluntly. "Moreover, I don't want your anger to blow off our cover in anywhere." He noticed the boy went quiet; with a few steps, he was at Kurapika's spot. "You can get up now." He commanded as he pulled at the boy's shoulder.

Kurapika only got up slowly, his face wry in pain.

"You Ok?" Asked the raven-haired man.

"You threw me off. Should you be asking that?" The boy responded with cold voice and a frown.

"That's good. You're cool now. Just remember to learn and keep calm although you're ready to burn hell, all right?" Kuroro could see the Kuruta was in that kind of deep bottomless anger, and he was taking great pains not to show it. Anyhow, he thought that was what the boy should cope with by himself. "Anyway, the others called in that they are almost there, we should get moving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

To the Goruto Coast, they traveled by foot, going further and further from what could be called a city. He had heard and read about how hazardous the location about the municipal of Ryuuseigai was. It didn't assure him much when Kuroro said that they were on the safe side of the pathway. Still, the course to Ryuuseigai was like a road to nowhere land. The dried, wrecked land with broken solid mud stretched out endlessly in a wide open space. Kurapika doubted they could reach Ryuuseigai when there was nothing that could lead them as a directional sign would, not even a trace. The municipal was not listed after all, it didn't exist.

Somehow, the Spider head only walked nonstop without looking at anything that could confirm that they were heading the right way.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Kurapika used a part of the cloak to cover his mouth as he spoke. The dusty sand was getting slightly hasher.

Kuroro eyed him and gave a confidence smile. "Trust me, I know this place like the back of my hand."

Kurapika kept silent, thinking the man was trustworthy, only in this certain matter of course. No doubt people could get lost in such a place as this and die here. For the more he walked, believing the Genei Ryodan leader had been on the right track, the more he saw human parts that could have been there for decades. Upon seeing that, Kurapika felt something in his stomach rose, and he covered his mouth, feeling sick all of a sudden.

The cloak that Kuroro gave him did a good job in sheltering him form the gust of sand, but it didn't shield him from a somewhat foul odor of garbage, and maybe something else besides. The man stepped in front of him; going slightly ahead and that had lessened the gust of wind hitting Kurapika who was way behind. Kuroro seemed to be taking this very well as he only strolled normally as if this was nothing.

_'Could it possibly be that he's…sheltering me?'_ _Kurapika mused silently. 'Well, if I were to drop down here, it'll be a burden to him, that's why.'_

"We're almost there. Come on." Kuroro tilted his head back to the Kuruta behind and hurried him on. Kurapika dragged himself along and could now make out what seemed to be a building ahead of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they finally reached Ryuuseigai, it was already late afternoon. Kuroro led Kurapika deeper into the municipal, where the gusts of wind and foul smell subsided. Kurapika shoved off his cloak and took a deep breath, although it wasn't fresh air, it was better than the odor outside. He noted that the man was disheveled as he took off his cloak as well, but he himself was no better than Kuroro. He eyed the man, asking silently _'What now?'_

Beneath the demanding glare, Kuroro could see the Kuruta was having a hard time keeping himself standing, the boy was exhausted. Dimmed green eyes clouded with worry, the man was sure it was the result of them being here…in Ryuuseigai, the place of Spider's lair and origin.

'_He worries too much, it's not like I…or we would do anything to him here and now.'_ The Spider head thought as he beckoned the boy to follow him. "Come."

As they walked along, the piles of junk stood up to the overcast sky, some citizens passed by and most acknowledged Kuroro. Even less approached him to converse. They eyed Kurapika, who Kuroro announced to them, to Kurapika's dismay, that he was the newest Ryodan member.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, by the time it was getting dark, they've reached a certain unexceptional buildings. The half damaged construction was six stories high, old and shabby. The boy looked up. "So we're resting here tonight?"

"You're getting it, good." Kuroro urged the boy to step inside, although it could hardly be distinguished what divided between the inside and outside of the structure, since there were no doors or windows that could work properly. Kuroro led Kurapika to one of the room on the fifth floor and they settled themselves.

About an hour later appeared Shalnark and Nobunaga. Once entering the hallway where Kuroro was waiting for them, the samurai glanced suspiciously at the Kuruta sitting in one corner of the room and eyed his Danchou. "Did he do anything reckless against you?"

"He's been worrying over you for days, Danchou, afraid that the chain-guy might harm you." Shalnark explained, settling his stuff down, while the other did the same.

Kuroro smiled and looked the Kuruta's way. Kurapika was quiet, probably tired of traveling for too long and didn't want to get involved in an unnecessary quarrel again. "No. He's been behaving, like a good boy." The man said with a smirk. Kurapika wanted to shoot a glare, but he was too tired so he only rolled his eyes instead and looked away, thinking that at least the Danchou didn't tell his hot-headed comrades what actually happened between them in Lulu forest.

Gradually, the other members of the Ryodan reached the building. Franklin and Shizuku, Machi and Hisoka, Phinx and Feitan, then Coltopi and Bonorenof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone is free, except Shalnark, Nobunaga, Phinx and Feitan, will come with me to the assembly." Kuroro got himself up from the seat he had been occupying and ready to head for the door way. He took one last look at the Kuruta who had been sitting quietly at the corner and met his glance. The boy's eyes were questioning; Kuroro raised his eyebrows in respond as he realized what. "Yes, I'm not dragging you around this time. So just get some rest, Kuruta. Don't leave this building. And… you might want to spend your time on the second floor. Although I trust you about handling the books with care, still keep in mind that there're my valuable properties."

Kurapika's eyes held the expression of slight disbelief as Kuroro left the order to his remaining comrades. "You guys don't have to watch him, he won't run." Then Kuroro left, leaving his comrades tongued-tied with such an order.

"Why is Danchou taking those three with him? Normally he will only take Shalnark or Pakunoda with him to the assembly." Shizuku asked out of simple curiosity which caught Kurapika's attention. Judging by her statement and what he had known from being around them, Shalnark and Pakunoda were some sort of second-in-command here. So Kuroro Lucifer must have some business with the assembly here from time to time the Spiders came to Ryuuseigai.

"To avoid the trouble of unnecessary fighting." Franklin replied as he eyed the Kuruta who got up from his seat, ready to leave as well. The huge man could tell the Kuruta was absorbing his statement as he glanced towards the way but he didn't wait to hear another comment. Kurapika just left for the second floor.

"Or to protect that Kurapika?" Machi continued the matter and made a face. Everyone looked at her blankly and she shrugged. "Call it…a hunch."

"Hmm, if Nobunaga was here, he'd say it was because he can't let the chain-user die, or he'll die as well, that's why." Shizuku surmised, having one finger pressed against her chin.

"Well, but you know Danchou's not the kind of person that would do that much to protect his own life." Franklin remarked, while Coltopi and Bonorenof found no interest in the conversation topic and retreated to their rooms. Hisoka, meanwhile, is building another stack of pyramid cards in his spot, as always.

"You're saying it as if Danchou was warming up to him." Machi commented, her flat voice held no disagreement.

"Who knows?" The huge man gave a shrug. "Shalnark also stated that Danchou seemed to be taking it too easy on that boy. Speaking of which, while we were waiting for everyone to arrive, Shalnark had asked him if he had found a clue in eliminating the cursed nen entirely." He paused as he got all the other's attention. "and Danchou made a face as if he had forgotten about it…I don't know…Danchou isn't someone to forget about such matter."

"What…!?" Someone's muttering.

"I doubt that we're the only ones who do our homework around here." Franklin complained a bit despite himself.

"So you got some clue as to how to eliminate the cursed nen entirely?" Machi asked with air of expectation.

"Shalnark does. He already informed Danchou." Franklin replied then continued with the subject of his comrade's findings. "There's a nen user who can eliminate normal nen, just like Abengane. Then there's another kind of nen user who can seal it. Seal the chain-user's nen and the cursed nen that bind Danchou will also be sealed. Then we kill him, and his nen will be gone. We don't know if it will work since Kurapika's hatred nen might still activate just like it is now even though Abengane had lifted the conditions. But there's a high chance."

"So we just find that nen-sealer?" Shizuku questioned the obvious.

"Yes." Franklin paused, his face swiftly turned into a blank one and brows knitted together.

Machi seemed to see what was coming as she questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Danchou…" Franklin turned sideways, looking contemplative. "When Shalnark told him about this, he did listen attentively of course, but it didn't seem like he's going to put a thought in finding the nen-sealer, or at least not anytime soon."

"You're saying Danchou doesn't want to kill the chain guy…Kurapika now?" Machi said tonelessly.

"No idea." Franklin shrugged, "Though Danchou must have reason; he had to have lots on his mind. But even if that's the case, it'd never affect Danchou's plan."

Machi nodded, "We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika stared with wide eyes. Half of the second floor was covered with books. Most rooms on the floor were separated with broken walls, so it didn't really divide into several small rooms, but the two huge rooms. One was left empty, with wreckage of building, another was a so-called library.

The Kuruta skimmed over the books and many of them were the subjects concerning humanity, history, science, philosophy, or even occults, and many others; all of which were his interests. On top of that, these were all the rare books of the world, most of the papers had turned yellowish, but he could tell that the owner of them had been taking good care of it. Then Kurapika mentally scolded himself. _'He's the owner? I bet these are all stolen.'_

Small in numbers, but stood out the most was one massive gloomy looking pile of books. They were about the dark side of the world, whether it be dark arts or dark histories, not really Kurapika's interest. But the category of books could tell what a person was like. And these books with black, grey, red, or purple colors on the covers were telling him what kind of person Kuroro Lucifer was. Then again, he was not surprised.

Kuroro never showed or acted much that he was a religious man, of course, with that so-called Satanic religion of his. Then, on Kurapika's second thought, he didn't believe Kuroro could have any religion at all. The Kuruta sighed, thinking it wasn't something that he should be worried about now. He always had a knack for not being able to resist books, so he paced over to pick books from the shelves and settled down for a reading; and tried to forget all else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt at ease, since when he was forced to join the Ryodan. He let his mind drift blankly. This was the first time he had a chance to be away from the Spider head and there was not a single Spider to keep watch on him, although he knew it wouldn't last long. On that trail of thought, his mind traveled back to the Genei Ryodan leader.

'_To the assembly? What could possibly be his business there?'_ Kurapika wondered. Seconds later, his eyes snapped and he felt like banging his head over the wall._ 'Why do I have to think over such matter, it's none of my business…!'_He rolled his eyes, looking out the window. A moment later, he got up, and headed to the window.

He really wanted to know what the Spider head was doing. Kurapika decided not to resist the curiosity; he looked back at the books and sighed. _'Ah, gotta give them up for now.'_

Jumping through the window, and landing on his feet a few meters away from the building where he was sure that none of the Spiders in the structure would see him was an easy task for the Kuruta. But he hadn't expected some sharp solitaire cards to fly over and might as well hit him, cutting his flesh. Kurapika dodged and turned to the direction of where the cards came from, already knowing who was behind it.

Hisoka stood a few feet from him, cards in his hands, face grinning from ear to ear.

Kurapika stiffened slightly, cursing silently why…this clown…of all people. A long time ago, when they had mutually traded inside information, he was certainthat Hisoka had no intention to kill him. But when they met again in the Zeppelin, when Hisoka swiftly turned to glance at him while he was paralyzed, he had felt an eerie aura from the man, directed at him. He knew Hisoka must have been really pissed off at him for being the cause of interruption in his and the Spider head's fighting. Somehow, he managed. "I thought your Danchou didn't give order to keep watch on me."

"Yes, he didn't. But didn't he order you to stay put?" Hisoka challenged.

It was hard to know what was in a magician's mind, especially this certain one. Kurapika had learnt that it was best not to tell lies, since Hisoka was a person who could do best in lying, that was what made him so competent in catching liars. "I was just wondering, where your Danchou has gone off to, what is he doing."

Hisoka's small eyes widened slightly in surprise, then narrowed down again into yet even smaller ones. The eerie aura around the man subsided as he stepped closer to the boy. "Hmm, such curiosity." Hisoka brought a hand up to his chin, tearing his gaze from the boy and contemplated. Then he turned back to the Kuruta. "So you want to know what Kuroro is doing?"

Kurapika nodded.

"Remember I talked about how the Ryodan live their lives? In general, we mostly rob and kill. And once in a blue moon did we do good deeds." Hisoka trailed off. "But still we do it…no…it's not actually we, it is Danchou's order that we do it, from time to time."

Kurapika blinked. "What?"

"Go see for yourself, the assembly hall lies to the west, you can just ask people along the way." Hisoka turned around, heading back to the building, waving at the Kuruta. "I didn't receive any orders to watch over you anyway."

Kurapika watched him left and sighed._'To the west?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuuseigai, being such dispersed place. People were loitering all over the streets. There was nothing that could tell that this was actually the city, at least to its own people. No business building, no market, no such thing that all the other cities have. Everyone was in ragged clothes, feeding from the trash, children scampered about, while most adults were littered on the ground or dirt soiled. Thanks to Kurapika's now dusty clothes and rumpled hair he blended in easily.

Kurapika couldn't even tell that people on the ground were merely asleep or they were dead. He stopped himself from dashing forward to check them out. This was not the time, he had to worry about not being caught following the Spider head. Still, if he was caught, what could possibly be the worst consequence, he wondered.

Speak of the devil, he saw them there. The three of them: Nobunaga, Phinx, and Feitan were in front of what he believed was the Council. The structure was old, and looked no different from the other buildings. No signs or symbols that could tell that the building was actually more important than the others.

Kurapika wasn't sure what he came here for. Just then he saw Kuroro and Shalnark come out of the building. Little was known from reading their lips, but he made out that they would separate and go somewhere first before heading back to their living quarter. And that would give him a chance to check out the Council. He waited till he was sure the four had left and then he headed for the structure.

Once he stepped into the Council, he wasn't sure where to start. Again, inside the building, it was no different from the other buildings he had seen. There were only people loitering about; there was nothing here that could possibly give him a clue of what the Spider head had just done here. Somehow, he caught a sight of a group of people who were doing something different from the others. They had planning papers and were discussing something. Moreover, Kurapika heard them mentioned the name_ 'Lucifer'._

Kurapika couldn't think of a way to join them without looking suspicious, but he took the challenge and risk, and stepped in. "What are you doing?" He frankly asked, feeling a bit off and so unlike himself.

They turned to him, and one of them that seemed to be the eldest smiled at him. "Haven't seen your face before, new around here?"

Fortunately, Kurapika was right. People in Ryuuseigai could freely talk to one another without being seen as a weirdo. Right, because everyone around here were weirdos. And in this mad place, only the mad were sane. After all, it was the city of outcasts, apparently the people here, like he had heard, were very closely knitted to each other. For the briefest moment, the image of his tribe came back to him. Yet again, this was not the time.

He nodded to the elders.

"We're planning for some renovations and getting the supplies here…since we got a large sum from Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" Kurapika didn't expect it to be this easy to hear the story out, but he took the chance. And also, he didn't expect the next statement would hit him full blown in the face.

"Don't you know him? He's the only one donating money for the sake of Ryuuseigai citizens."

"WHAT!?" The Kuruta suddenly blurted out, unaware of anything else. Upon registering the surprised facial expression from the elders, he quickly composed himself. "Uh…um…sorry. I didn't expect, I mean, I didn't think there were still people who gives away money for Ryuuseigai." Kurapika thought fast. "Since I thought money isn't needed here." At least, he knew that for sure.

The elder laughed softly, and Kurapika relaxed, knowing they weren't suspicious. "Yes, we don't need money here, most of the time. But when we get it from Lucifer, we can buy fresh food from the outside and other necessities like medicines. It's not everyday that we have a chance to buy good stuff. Most of us can survive without it, but sometimes small children die of hunger and disease. And most adults fight or kill each other over necessities."

Kurapika was speechless, absorbing the newfound information about the Ryodan. He couldn't believe it, couldn't possibly. One thing he knew from Hisoka was that Kuroro didn't keep the treasure he robbed for too long. He admired them for a while then sold it to the Black Market later. Then where did all the money go to? The Ryodan ate normal food, lived in abandoned buildings, traveled by foot; they held nothing valuable, nothing expensive on them. Kuroro, meanwhile, only had books as his valuable items. But none of the Ryodan members looked like a money spender.

"Young man?" Kurapika snapped out of his own thoughts as the elders called him. "All the necessities and food should be ready by the day after tomorrow, tell all your friends and the people around here, Ok? Ah…and please don't let it slip all over about Lucifer; he prefers it no one knows he gives to charity." He said cheerfully.

'_CHARITY!?'_

"Now if you'll excuse us." The elder returned to his planning.

"…Yes." The Kuruta faintly replied, turning to leave, mind still blank. He retreated to the closest broken cushion, with numerous patches on it, and looked as if it was about to split, but didn't budge much under the boy's light weight. Ocean green eyes reflected nothing as the eyes cast downward, looking at the rotten floor. He sat quietly for about ten or fifteen minutes.

A shadowy figure approached him, Kurapika didn't care to look up, but the shadow blocking the only source of light that fell on him didn't move away. His eyebrows twitched, annoyed at the person who interrupted his musings.

"What are you doing here?" A voice spoke before he looked up. There was no one else, it was only him that had to come in such every opportune times. Just like that day in the Attique City.

Kurapika let out a soft gasp, while snapping his head up and met Kuroro there, staring down at him. The Genei Ryodan leader's face was emotionless, as always. The Kuruta cursed himself, he had been caught. Now he would learn the consequence of it.

"I'm asking, Kurapika." Kuroro's voice demanded answer. The boy drew back slightly. "Are you following me around?"

"You knew?" Kurapika tried to delay some times to think of a good excuse.

"No. I forgot something; came back to get it. I saw you sitting here. And you aren't even aware that I'm walking up to you." The man answered dryly. "So, back to my question, why are you here? Are you spying on me?" Kuroro then sneered at him. And at expected, the Kuruta shot a glare at him, but then swiftly avoided the man's gaze.

"…I just…want to know where you have gone off to…that's all." Kurapika answered, honestly after all. It was apparent to the man anyway, why Kurapika was following him. And he had a feeling Kuroro didn't really disapprove that much.

To his surprise, Kuroro made a face just like Hisoka's, when the magician got the answer from him when he had caught him getting out of the Ryodan building. But the difference here was that Kuroro's eyes didn't narrow down. "I was here, to talk to the elders about how the city was doing, that's all."

"That's all? Nothing more?" Kurapika asked instantly.

Kuroro blinked at the Kuruta. "Well, what did you expect? That I came here to report how many people I've killed? This is not some kind of secret HQ or anything, kid." Then Kuroro blinked again and almost cocked his head to the side when the Kuruta only remained silent when he made such a bloody statement. Kuroro sighed. "Now, let's just head back, shall we?"

When they were out, Kurapika became aware of something. "Those guys had headed back already?"

Kuroro nodded as he walked ahead. Kurapika followed. They just walked in silence all the way back. Until Kurapika couldn't keep the silence nor could he handle the burning question in his head anymore.

"The elders in the Council said that you were doing charity."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Kuroro stopped walking and turned back to the Kuruta. The boy as well paused in his steps. The man closed his eyes and sneered. "I don't prefer the word charity."

"But you gave money to them, to the people of Ryuuseigai, is that true? After you stole the treasures from York Shin auction, you planned to come back here. But you couldn't, then after the raid a few weeks ago, we're here. Is this why?" Kurapika didn't know how or why he spoke those words. He wanted to continue believing that the Ryodan were degrading people, there was no way that they could do such thing as charity. Still, he wanted to find out, he wanted to know, and the Spider head wouldn't lie, although he might not tell the truth entirely.

Kuroro turned sideways and looked upward with thoughtful air, hand under his chin. "Charity is something that is given to the needy by people who have sympathy, right? But I don't have sympathy, and I didn't give it to them because they need it. I'm just giving away something I don't need. So you can't call what I'm doing a charity."

That didn't make much sense to Kurapika. He still kept his gaze on the man, studying and observing.

"Why? You're actually thinking that Genei Ryodan will do charity?" Kuroro questioned back.

There were too many 'whys' for Kurapika. Indeed, why did he have to convince himself about the truth of it all? Why did he want to know more about the man who had committed so much violence? Why?

"I don't know…" His voice came out as a faint whisper, answering his own thoughts and Kuroro's question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Shalnark, who was the observer of almost everything that concerned the Ryodan, it was obvious that…something must have happened between Kuroro and Kurapika. When the two were back, Nobunaga was the first one to speak up that the Kuruta was gone and he must have been following Kuroro. But the Spider head stepped forward and defended him. Kurapika, meanwhile, lacked the usual stern aura he usually had.

Overall, Shalnark felt that they were different from before. He scanned his comrades' expressions, and knew that Machi also, felt the same. If there was someone besides him, who could spot changes in the atmosphere; that would be Machi; and sometimes, Franklin.

When the Kuruta went up to his room, Shalnark asked, and got the answer that Kurapika had really followed Kuroro. When the man was asked why he defended the Kuruta from Nobunaga. Kuroro only replied that he didn't want the commotion. Shalnark had nudged on the subject and heard a little more from his leader, that Kurapika knew about the sum that the Ryodan got from robbery was given to the municipal.

That was when Shalnark's eyes lit up and he came up with a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurapika." Shalnark called out with a knock on the door. He got no reply, so he turned the doorknob and met a glare as he half-expected.

The kuruta was sitting by the window, eyeing Shalnark discreetly. "What?"

He held out the lunch box. "Thought you may be hungry, I brought you some food." When Kurapika turned away and looked back out the window, Shalnark added. "Come on, Kurapika, you did eat when Danchou ordered, did you?" The Kuruta tilted his head back to the young man, registering the amiable face as he came closer.

Shalnark finally settled the food on the window sills, in front of the Kuruta. Then he seated himself nearby, opening the food container and started eating. For a few moments later, Kurapika did the same.

"You really are the amiable type."

Shalnark blinked and smiled. "Whoa, that was indeed the first word you ever spoke to me first since we met"_'Now, what should I begin with…'_Shalnark mused silently, he already talked this over with Phinx and Franklin, hoping his plan would work. _'If this goes well, we may eventually find a way to lift cursed-nen that bound Danchou.'_He continued and stepped into the matter he planned to discuss. "I just hope we get along, we're in the same tea-"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence." The Kuruta shot a glare.

"You really hate us, do you?"

"Who wouldn't…"

"Sorry to say this, but is it because of the massacre of your clan?"

Kurapika suddenly stood up, looking down at the sitting man, eyes almost turning flame-colored with anger at the mention of his lost tribe.

Shalnark shot up both of his hands, in a defending manner. "Wait! Don't get angry, Kurapika, I think there's one thing you should know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika didn't like the way he was feeling right now. He was beginning to see the Spiders in a different light. He wanted to stop it right now, before it explodes. He hoped that he could get back to his own self, the one where eyes turned garnet at a mention of the Spiders, and the mind that only believed the Spiders were staining the world, with hearts hungering for revenge.

But he couldn't help it.

He wasn't blind that he couldn't see that Kuroro was actually looking after him, in more ways than one. Shalnark was being friendly to him. Or even some other Spiders that were trying to talk to him in normal conversation. In Genei Ryodan, there was a rule that whoever killed the former member could replace that person's position. That meant, the Spiders want only the strongest, and Kurapika believed there were no relationships between Spiders.

However, sticking to these people had shown him the other side of the Ryoden. That Franklin occasionally acted as a care-giver to Shizuku. Machi, sometimes engaged in giving opinion and talked with him. Phinx and Feitan, always tagged along.

Kurapika buried his face in his hands as he thought of Shalnark's words.

'_We didn't kill the Kurutas on purpose; we were hired by Mafias.'_

He didn't think that Shalnark was lying. It all made sense. When he asked Kuroro, the man hadn't answered him thoroughly. Back when he first captured Kuroro and asked if the man was the leader of Genei Ryodan when the Kuruta clan was murdered, Kuroro only replied that he had nothing to say. Even though, judging from his behavior, he should have just answer yes or no.

'_Can't you see he was having fun playing with your anger? That's why…'_

The Kuruta had his hands clutched over his head.

'_That was the last job we took from the mafia, then Danchou wanted us to cut loose from them. And by the way, the Mafia that hired us to destroy your tribe was already killed by us.'_

- And that wasn't all, when Phinx came in, looking for Shalnark, Kurapika felt no need to stop talking about this with Shalnark. Phinx heard and joined in and it led to the question when Phinx asked.

"Will you still kill him if given a chance?"

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't. You people massacred my clan, even though you claim it's the Mafia that hired you." Kurapika gritted his teeth. "It doesn't change the fact that the Kuruta died by your hands.

"A good reason?" Phinx mulled over the past event, about how the two kids had told Pakunoda about this. "Because the two little brats said you're their friends. That's why they don't want you to kill anyone."

Kurapika's eyes startled at the mention of his friends. His eyes softened for a while. _'Gon…Killua…'_ He then closed his eyes, while Shalnark and Phinx exchanged glance. "You don't have to worry." The boy put on a sarcastic tone. "I won't be able to finish you all at once. Even though I'll succeed in killing your leader, you'll still come up with a new leader and form Genei Ryodan again."

Silent took in before Shalnark shook his head. "Nah, that wouldn't happen."

"What?" Kurapika raised.

"Danchou always said and set up the rules that members should take priority on the Ryodan, not the leader. But some of us, well, more than half of us just can't do that." Phinx stated.

"Kuroro Lucifer was the only leader for us." Shalnark concluded.

/ _'If the leader dies, then the Spiders come to an end.'_ / Hisoka had told him back then, and the magician's inside information was consistent. -

'_But I thought you people…'_

All the pieces of the puzzles Kurapika had carefully pieced together now dropped out of their positions and scattered all over the place again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shalnark appeared on the stairways, and met the faces of many anxious Spiders. From the look on their faces, it meant Phinx already explained their plan to all the other members.

"So how was it?" Feitan approached with the question.

Shalnark eyed around and saw Kuroro sitting, looking at him, face showing no sign of emotion as always. From reading the stoic face for years and years, he could tell that Kuroro didn't feel very happy with the plan, but there was no hint of disapproval.

"Well, Kurapika seems to believe it. He also asked about the unfinished conversation back then in York Shin. I told him that Mafia used us as weapons." Shalnark started explaining. "I told him Mafia killed solely for their own sick pleasures; they're war-lovers, which is true of course. And…Kurapika actually agreed. He worked for Nostrad. This gang might not be as bad, but still Kurapika didn't like them as much; a father which used his own daughter to make money and reputation until he spoiled the child. And then I told him about the ten elders which are the worst, that was why Danchou hired the Zoldyck to kill them all."

"You're telling him too much." Feitan stated uneasily.

Shalnark shrugged. "We have nothing to lose. Telling him that much of the truth will make him believe the only one false statement."

"Danchou." Machi called out upon seeing no reaction from Kuroro.

Being called by his comrade, Kuroro only eyed them and spoke almost apathetically. "That won't be necessary."

"It's necessary and it should work! We just want his cursed-nen remove from Danchou's heart." Nobunaga persuaded his comrades to get on with the plan.

Phinx chuckled. "If he finds out the truth that we actually were lying about not killing his clan on purpose, there'll be hell again."


	6. Ch 6 Nostalgia

**Chapter 6 Nostalgia **

There was definitely something that had changed in the Kuruta's eyes.

'_It's working.'_ Shalnark observed as he watched Kurapika from afar as all the Spiders were just spending time in the hall after a day.

The Kuruta looked about them, a weird feeling hit him hard. The Genei Ryodan were all just eating and drinking, their aura being almost normal not dreadful at all, especially the Spider Head that was sitting closest to him, with his guard almost totally down.

'_Is it because of this place? Ryuuseigai, is this what they call their home?'_

Kuroro didn't miss the slight change in the boy's facial expression; they were softened, then sad, and a little angry. He comprehended that the boy must have understood the atmosphere then it led him to think about his own home. The boy must be angry as the Genei Ryodan was the cause of his homesickness.

The man didn't know why but he offered the boy a can of beer. Kurapika looked at it and shook his head.

"Nah! Danchou, the kid won't have it, he's not even at the legal age of drinking!" Nobunaga taunted from afar.

When the Spider head chuckled slightly, the boy's face went a little red with irritation. He snatched the can of beer from the man and gulped them down in one swift motion. Kuroro stared in amusement. As soon as the boy put the can down, he cursed himself for doing such a thing, for he suddenly felt his head swam.

'_Hell. And when did I care how they think of me.'_ Kurapika staggered slightly and thank god that at least Kuroro had already finished more than half of the can when he offered it to him. _'And…I actually drank from the same can as him.'_Kurapika's eyes shifted to the can laid on the so-called table then at Kuroro. "I'm off to bed."

"Tsh. Drunk with only a gulp of beer, what a kid." Phinx provoked but Kurapika was too dizzy to get on with retorting. But Phinx didn't stop as he turned to the others. "And you know what happened today?"

'_Oh Darn.'_ Kurapika glared at him in vain. The man was about to talk about what happened today. Why did the man have to be with him and Kuroro when he went to inspect the municipal, now he was going to tell everyone about it.

"He tried to save some girl who was cornered by a group of thugs. Of course the girl was saved, but he himself got into trouble because they liked him better than her." Phinx yapped; face flushed from the alcoholic beverage, he seemed to be too talkative when he filled his stomach with beer. "Then it was Danchou who had to save his ass." Phinx laughed out loud with the others.

Nausea crept up on Kurapika. Back then Kuroro had even bet that kind of circumstance would likely fell into Kurapika's life many times. And unfortunately the man was right. But then Kurapika's mind was on another matter as well. He recalled that the instant the thugs saw Kuroro's face, they just ran away, even saying that, to his most utmost embarrassment, that they will never mess with 'the spider head's girl' again.

Here in Ryuuseigai, it seemed that people who he considered bad guys were afraid of Genei Ryodan, but other normal citizens liked the Ryodan. To the people of Ryuuseigai, the Ryodans were special.

Kurapika felt perturbed at the revelation of these people's other side. He shook his head and it hurt even more. Just as he did so, he felt something soft and fluffy brushed against his ankle, he looked down blurrily. It was a yellowish-colored strayed cat, purring at him.

"Isn't that Paku's?" Shizuku spoke out with curiosity, startling the Kuruta as he paused in his stride to the stairs.

"Huh? Right, that's the cat Paku used to feed." Franklin replied and the others too seemed to recognize the cat.

Kuroro noticed Kurapika stiffening. The man suddenly felt the aura about the boy changed, it grew a little unstable. Suddenly the cat's tail stood up and she jumped away from the Kuruta abruptly. Her eyes changed from affectionate to intimidated and fearful as she ran and nestled herself against Kuroro's ankles instead.

Kurapika's eyes went a little wider, but they were blank. The boy suddenly regained his composure enough to walk straight ahead. Then he just left.

"Can't face the guilt of killing the owner of the pet, eh?" Feitan sneered.

Kuroro only stared at the spot where the boy had disappeared to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika kept telling himself he could not care less. For now, he needed to leave, telling himself, nothing in the world would come in between his weapon and the Spiders.

'_Indeed, nothing in the world.'_ Kurapika dragged himself up the stairs and towards his room. Staggering to one of the corners, he huddled himself there, knees drawn up to his chest and his face buried in it. He tried to convince himself that he was feeling bad because the beer that he drank had messed with his insides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Spiders normally stayed up very late, as their profession allowed them to. However, Kuroro had soon retired to bed shortly after the Kuruta had gone.

Along the dark hallway towards his room, Kuroro suddenly felt eyes landed on him. Kuroro turned and met Hisoka's narrowed eyes in the dimmed light. Half of the man's figure shrouded in the dark as he spoke, "When will we end our deal, Kuroro?"

Kuroro stared at the man in silence and Hisoka slipped out of the shadow, coming into full view. As he stalked closer Kuroro didn't move. "If this continues and you don't keep your end of the bargain-"

The dark eyes stared at the magician questioningly when he suddenly stopped talking. Kuroro followed Hisoka's line of vision that had shifted to somewhere behind him.

"Danchou, didn't you say you've called it a day?" Machi asked, she had just come behind Kuroro.

Hisoka turned sideways, scratching the back of his head and walked off the other way. "We'll talk later then."

Machi glared after him until he was out of sight, before turning to her leader. "Can I ask what he's talking about?"

"Nothing. Get some rest, Machi." Then he took off. Kuroro was aware that Machi and everyone else probably knew what was going on between him and Hisoka, but he didn't want them to talk about it, else, they would have an additional problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kuruta was huddled in the corner of the room as usual. As Kuroro readied himself for bed, he sighed deeply and audibly. The boy was hiccupping a little, and a slight tint of red was on his cheeks. The man smirked. "Still drunk, eh?"

Kurapika's eyes averted from the man, and he slightly shook his head in annoyance; he decided to change the subject matter. "What's with the sigh?"

"Hmm? That's odd, you're asking me something. You must still be drunk." And Kurapika was too dizzy to even manage a glare. Kuroro easily answered. "Hisoka…" The boy raised his eyebrow. "Well, I assume you knew about it?"

"He still wants to fight you, doesn't he? He's pretty upset with me since I interrupted your fight." Kurapika trailed off and on, "I think you agreed to fight him in exchange for him helping you to find a nen remover. And I thought you were the type to keep your word. Why don't you just fight him?"

"Just fight him?" This time the man raised his eyebrow as well. "Do you think I love to throw myself into battle?"

Kurapika blinked once, then rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You're wrong, Kurapika. You might not believe it, but I don't like fighting, same goes with killing." Kuroro finally flopped himself down and sat against the wall. "It's too tiresome. I hate wasting energy if I don't gain anything from the fight." This made the boy frown.

"You're still telling me that you killed because you had reasons?"

A nod.

Kurapika eyed him, more studying than glaring. "Kuroro Lucifer…"

Kuroro met his gaze, slightly surprised at the sudden formal name calling. _'What is it this time?'_

"Tell me…how do you feel when you kill people?" Kurapika spoke with a smooth and cold voice despite the fact that he was still dizzy.

The man blinked, then answered easily. "Nothing." The boy let out a slight hiss. "What do you expect, boy? I really feel nothing, I trained myself to be stoic. That's how I have lived my life, it's the only way I can…" He paused, and put his hand at his mouth level.

Kurapika frowned at his action. _'Was he going to say something?'_

"I don't understand why you people kill…" The Kuruta challenged up again. "I don't know what makes you do that."

Kuroro sighed dramatically and rubbed the back of his head. "Do you know why Feitan was the most brutal of us here?" He waited and when getting no answer, he continued. "He was exposed to the uglier side of humans much more than any of us. I don't know much about him, but out of everyone, he had the worst background. And you know Shizuku forget things all the time, do you wonder why that is?" He waited again before answering his own question. "She can't handle the number of people she killed, so she makes herself forget. I don't have to tell you about the others, do I?"

"No, you don't have to." Kurapika quickly replied. "I don't want to hear more, I don't want to see your past that shaped you people the way you are now, because you are monsters. You don't really feel anyway."

"Yeah, I bet you felt like hell when you killed the two of us, didn't you? Truthfully, I feel nothing when I kill. But I can tell you that…" He paused again, and continued. "I do want to kill people who jeopardize Ryuuseigai citizen."

"So you think they deserve it. Just like the Mafia that had done wrong to you people." Kurapika challenged. "But the Kuruta clan…Shalnark told me you were hired, isn't that right?"

Kuroro nodded, thinking he should just follow with what his comrade had planned. "Yeah, we were hired." Still, he had the urged to say something more as he stared at the boy. "I always felt nothing when I killed people. But when I got those flame-colored eyes, I felt somewhat satisfied."

Kurapika stiffened in anger as his eyes started to turn a red hue.

"They were beautiful, having them in my hands made me want to end the deal with the Mafia right then and there and keep them all for myself." Kuroro spoke tonelessly as he closed his eyes, going along with Shalnark's plan. When he opened them again Kurapika was already in front of him, a hand with the chains right in front of the man's face.

"You won't kill me."

The Kuruta drew back. "…What?"

"You won't kill me, Kurapika." The Spider head revealed his thought and received a confused look from the boy. "And why? Because you're too loyal to your moral ideal. Back then at the Attique City, you wouldn't kill me only because you thought I was unarmed. And now, you won't do it again because you don't hate me enough as you did back then. Moreover, you won't do anything in the world if it means it will put your friends in danger."

Kurapika frozed, but his eyes flamed up with anger and agitation. The boy gritted his teeth and extended his hand closer to the man.

Dark eyes bored into the bright red ones. "Why did you ask how I felt when I kill? Why do you ask when you're already certain that I'm the leader of Genei Ryodan? Why use the complicated nen-rules and judgment chain when you can simply kill us?" The questions were left un-answered. "You really need to hate us reasonably, do you?"

The room once again sunk into silence.

Until Kuroro was sure that this was getting nowhere, so he finally reached up and removed the boy's hands from his face. _'See how easy that was? And you're not even thinking of punching me in the face as I have spoken this much.'_

The Kuruta made a small sound of disgrace as he drew his hands away and took a few steps backward, away from the man, unsure of what to do. He wished the ground would open wide and swallow him up, to take him anywhere away from this man. Somehow, with his backward steps, he eventually reached the opposite end of the room, and fell into the opposite end in crouching position. His eyes were downcast, blonde strands obscuring his face.

Kurapika mused over and over. _'The Ryodan will come to an end if the leader dies.'_ But he knew he couldn't do it now. He didn't stand a chance to get his friends out of harm's way. And…there was something else that made him not want to do it. Something he couldn't identify. He clutched his head. _'…It must be the damn alcohol that messed with my brain.'_

"You're thinking too much." Kuroro noted. "If you continue to stay in the scarlet eyes state, you'll end up falling flat again."

When Kurapika looked up languidly again, his eyes were still that hue of red, but Kuroro could tell he no longer held a grudge in it, they only lingered aimlessly. The boy yet again felt the like room was spinning. He drew his knees up against his chest, resting his chin on it. Kuroro blinked at the boy's action.

With the Kuruta boy sitting and curling himself up like a ball, Kuroro felt his expression soften, to his own surprise. The boy looked so different now. No anger, no pissed off expression, but rather…sad? "Are you still drunk?"

Silence.

'_Must still be.'_ Kuroro sighed and shoved his hands into his coat pockets and took out what he had been keeping for too long, a Hunter card. He held it between his fingers, and flicked with one swift motion. It flew and landed directly in front of the boy sitting opposite him. Kurapika eyed it slowly.

"Thought it was time to give it back to you. Won't be of use to me anyway." The man trailed off. "So you passed the Hunter exam on your first time? I heard the number of rookies passing the exam is one for every three years."

"Don't you think you're too talkative today?" Kurapika reached for his card and held it in his hands.

"I talk a lot because you don't talk at all, boy." The man smiled. "Say, Hisoka actually sees you as one of the unripe fruits. You really are a good combatant."

"I wouldn't have been able to pass the exam, if it wasn't for Gon helping me," Kurapika responded. "I was…never a good combatant before."

Kuroro blinked, seeing this was the first time the boy talked about himself. And for a brief moment, he saw the boy's expression softened when speaking about his friend. Really, the man believed the boy was still drunk. But he urged the boy on anyway, wanting to hear more. "Why is that? Even the Spiders see you as a threat."

"…When I was young, people always told me I'd grow up to be a good scholar, and I wanted it that way." Kurapika's eyes shifted to the open window and his gaze fixed there. "I was terrible…at picking up a weapon and fighting…I was always left behind in self-defense lessons." Then the boy buried his face in his knees. "I hate…fighting. I'm so…tired."

'_So you got better at fighting after the death of your clan.'_ The man studied the blonde head as the boy shook slightly. _'Now he's certainly drunk, he wouldn't have told me all this.'_

As for Kurapika, he also felt something was wrong with himself. Why did he confess all those things now that he'd never told anyone, not even his friends. Again, Kurapika believed it must be the damn alcohol…yes…the damn…alcohol. Before he could swear to himself that he would never drink the vile liquid again, he already fell flat to the side. The last thing his consciousness picked on was that the man was chuckling at him, and it was not in a sarcastic tone at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning when he woke up, he was alone. Another pallet was folded neatly at the opposite end. He rolled himself out of the pallet, feeling like his head much heavier than it should be.

Then Kurapika felt something warm nudged against him, and it purred. He poked his head out of the blanket and met the kitten there. The fluffy white thing rubbed against him with affection. His eyes averted from the cat and he ducked under the blanket once more, shaking under it, whispering: _'I'm sorry.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lately, Shalnark had been observing his Danchou and the Kuruta for. Ever since Kuroro brought him here, Kurapika was often left to his own. The man had told him that he didn't have to be in his sight all the time, as Kuroro believed the boy would not try to escape, not with his friends on the line.

To Shalnark, one of the most obvious changes in Kurapika was how much softer he had become. There were fewer glares, less commotion. Kuroro had officially taught the boy about controlling his temper, but to Shalnark, that wasn't all the reason behind the boy's change. Kurapika had started to respond when people asked him questions, instead of sending them away with a glare. Shalnark realized his plan was working.

The next time the Spiders found themselves alone, they discussed this matter. Shalnark asked Kuroro if the plan was coming along well, to which Kuroro had replied yes.

"Maybe he really doesn't hate Danchou as much." Phinx commented with a whistle.

Machi then asked. "Danchou, so how do you feel now? I mean…the judgment chain."

Everyone turned their attention to the man and waited for what they most wanted to know.

Kuroro looked down and pointed at his chest, he put a little effort into using gyou and sensed the chain "Still there."

"Guess we've still got a long way to go. We should keep going until we see some progress." Shalnark remarked.

"How long would that be? You think there'll come a day when Kurapika will cease to hate Danchou?" Shizuku asked out of curiosity.

Franklin made a face, just as the other Spiders who heard the girl did. "There won't be such a day. But at least, we can make his hatred nen subside a bit."

"And that's when we kill him." Nobunaga concluded.

Hisoka, meanwhile, was off in his own world. Lately, he had made less and less contribution to the group's conversation. Although everyone knew he was listening. Coltopi and Bonorenof never voiced out their thoughts unless they really have to.

After Kuroro had told them to go get rest, he found himself sat there alone and contemplating it all. He blanked out after a while, only to have his attention back by a knock on the door. It was Shalnark. Ever since Pakunoda had died, he had automatically become the Spider head's second in command. Although he already used to be diligent, he now worked doubly hard.

"You spaced out for a while, Danchou." The young man commented. "A little unlike you. Have you been resting well enough?"

Kuroro nodded. "Just thinking, that's all."

"About Kurapika?" Shalnark took a knowing guess. "Did he do something offensive, caused you any problems?"

Kuroro shook his head and clasped his hands together. "He just…asked me how I feel when I killed people."

Shalnark put his hand under his chin, and the other arm across his chest, he looked up, contemplating. "A lot like him. So I guess you told him the truth and he got angry?"

"Right." The man answered the obvious. "I was having fun making him mad. But…when he got too enraged and looked as if he was about to explode and literally burst to death, I didn't feel so good." Kuroro shifted his position a little before he continued. "It was like…I was appreciating some delicate asset that I robbed. But I was looking too much so I broke it accidentally, that kind of feeling."

'_Uh oh…that kind of feeling?'_ Shalnark pondered what had gotten into the man in front of him. "So, are you deciding whether to keep this asset you robbed?"

Kuroro looked at his comrade with a thoughtful expression for a while and gave a wry smile. "He's a threat to my life, and that has to stop, Shalnark. I don't think he'll ever abandon his plan of killing me. I have to finish him as soon as I'm free of his chain."

The judgment binding his heart was still there, although the way Kurapika was acting towards him was indicating that may change. The man smirked, he was patient, and he could wait. In the end, he would be free from the chain and kill the boy.

A chance would come for sure. And he would take it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll be leaving for Lino city tomorrow. The Genovese and Lucchese will be there, we'll raid from their mansions." Kuroro informed his comrades about their next plan.

As soon as the statement was finished, Phinx whistled audibly and spoke. "Those two are some of the wealthiest mafia in history. Danchou's really going for the big ones now."

"This will be fun." Feitan added, eyes narrowed as it shone in excitement.

The others only nodded in understanding and the plan discussion followed. Most had come up with the question of how they would get pass the firm security. That was when Kuroro pulled the confident smile and dipped his head towards the Kuruta (in the same old corner).

"We need not worry about the passage anymore. Right? Kurapika." He shot a smirk at the boy who turned deaf ears on him.

Kurapika knew the man was right. All the Spiders held unique nen abilities that proved their profession of being an S class bandit. Yet they lacked one ability: to locate the hidden securities and find their way out. Still, the boy knew the Spiders were capable of doing the work themselves; they had found ways to do that before he had arrived after all. All this just because the bastard wanted him to contribute to their bad deeds. He sighed. _'Yes, bad deeds.'_

'_And the money they get from it will go to Ryuseigai…'_

Kurapika blinked, at his own thought. Now, why would he think that? Why would he care? He had promised himself in front of his clan's grave that no matter what happened, his two goals in life should be fulfilled. He didn't want anything to do with Kuroro Lucifer's other side. He wanted to bring the worst of himself out when he kills the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And here goes another raid.

This time round the raid was nowhere near easy, given that the Genovese gang had a tightened security system, the highest of the rank. Then it automatically became Kurapika's so-called duty to use his dowsing chain to explore the location. He had so far only participated that much. And he hissed in resistance every time he had to knock the guard off before the Spiders could lay their hands on them.

However, he alone could not fight the philosophy of the entire Ryodan. Every other members still kill, the only one that was closest and was with him all the time, Kuroro, was the one who he'd been lecturing to. The Spider head, meanwhile, hadn't tried to stop the boy. He was listening, studying and observing the boy's word. Not like it would change him anyway.

They made their way to one of the security rooms as planned, after Kurapika had tampered with the systems and opened the door, about to leave. He was busy murmuring lecture to Kuroro who was still in the room, checking all the process. A huge shadow fell on him, when he felt something was going to attack him. He thought it was too late when he fell backward into the room once again.

But he was unharmed, above him stood Kuroro, hands stashed in the huge man's ribs. The mafia security fell foward to the ground, lifeless. Kurapika stared wide eyes, at the first person the Spider head had killed today. It was the man Kurapika had let go when he begged for his life and promised not to come back.

Kuroro turned and looked down at him. "That's the man you let go earlier, see what he almost did to you in return." Kurapika looked up, eyes still wide. He knew the man was right. This wasn't a place where the people you helped help you in return; words cannot be trusted. And if Kuroro hadn't pushed him away, and killed the man, he would have been brutally injured by the weapon the huge man was holding. "Move it, Kurapika." The man snapped at him.

The boy got up instantly and moved. _'Right, this is wrong. This is not a place where I…'_

To the store room they went to rendezvous with the other members, Shalnark, Machi, Nobunaga, Shizuku, and Franklin, where they were supposed to get the valuable items. With Kuroro's stolen ability, fun fun cloth, it was all done. When they made their way back out, Franklin was the one who cleared the way with his nen bullets. Kurapika hated the sight of men falling one by one, but couldn't do anything as Kuroro had pulled him back and prevented him from interfering.

"Damn it, didn't you say you don't want a big commotion?" The boy snapped at Kuroro. The man only smiled.

Shortly after said commotion subsided as all the men were already down. Phinx and Feitan suddenly joined in and reported. "The Genovese isn't here, Danchou. Must have gone out somewhere."

"Well, forget about him, they won't be able to track us anyway." Phinx shrugged.

Kuroro nodded and split the group into two and each went the opposite way. Kuroro, Kurapika, Machi, Shalnark, and Nonunaga went through the north wing of the mansion, heading for the exit. They faced yet another group of mafia security guards littering the floor, some trying to catch them or attack them.

"You left too many alive, now they're just annoying, trying to grab our feet around!" Nobunaga sputtered out at no one in particular, but his message did reach the only one person who would not kill.

Yet again, Kurapika's effort was proven to be useless when the Spiders just started killing them off. At first, he tried not to care; Mafia people were awful anyway. But then, the sound of killing got on his nerve, hard. Back there he had watched on as Spider No.11 tore the mafias apart like paper but that was from afar. Now he was right in the middle of it. It just made him _sick_. His pace slowed down then stopped.

'_This is all too much.'_

Kuroro eyed him. "We can't stop."

"At least you can stop killing! Can't we just get out of here!?" Kurapika shouted, standing his ground.

Kuroro nodded to the others, signaling them to do as the boy said so at least they could move on. Nobunaga hissed incoherently and mumbled. "Why should we listen to him?"

"Because we cannot stop." Kuroro urged as he reached to pull Kurapika along. When the blood-stained hand came near him, the boy instantly backed away. "Move it, boy."

Despite the tight situation and emotion, Kurapika knew the man was right. There were bodies littered on the ground, and most of them were not dead yet. They could get up and attack them anytime just like the one he had let go earlier. Kurapika cursed as he felt the room was spinning again.

'_Damn it…not now, this is not the time.'_ He felt himself slipping into darkness as his knees gave out and he had to crouch before he fell flat, near one of the dead bodies. His eyes then happened to settle on a spot far in front of him, seeing a body moving, the hand with a gun, and it was pointed towards the Spider head, and the man hadn't noticed it just yet for he was looking towards him.

A part of him would have felt better despite the nausea if the man he wanted dead was shot.

There was only one gun shot that sounded distinct to all of them.

The next thing Kurapika knew he himself was holding a gun, and it was already fired at the body who had pointed a gun towards Kuroro.


	7. Ch 7 Mirage of the Dark

**Chapter 7 Mirage of the Dark**

_Now who should be the most shocked?_ The Spider comrades who witnessed what had happened; the Spider head; or the Kuruta himself holding the gun, which he had snatched from the body beside him in the blink of an eye when he thought the Spider head would be shot.

The body that was now dead.

The gun dropped from Kurapika's shaking hands; then a loud scream pierced the air.

Kuroro's eyes widened slightly, seeing for the first time the usually calm and quiet boy break down with such an agonizing scream. The man collected himself and took the boy by his shoulder, turning to his comrades who were just as surprised as him. "Move."

They eventually made it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even Nobunaga who would normally taunt the boy now kept his mouth shut, along with the other Spiders. Shalnark and Machi seemed not as perturbed as the Samurai, but they somewhat felt uneasy inside. Kuroro, meanwhile, was carrying the Kuruta who had already passed out after the break down. The boy was unconscious but was fidgeting and moaning in his restless doze.

When they reached their hideout, Kuroro went directly to his room. He didn't stop to respond to his comrades who had gotten back earlier called out, asking what had happened. The Spider comrades who came back with him were called upon to explain instead.

Kuroro entered their room, and laid the boy on the sleeping pallet. He checked the boy's pulse, and put his hands on the boy's forehead, noticing it was burning. The boy was unconscious, but his fidgeting made Kuroro uncertain about that.

"Kurapika, do you hear me?" The only answer he got was more agonizing moans. He had to call out a bit louder, "Kurapika!"

By this time, Shalnark and Machi were at his side.

"What happened to him?" Shalnark asked. Kuroro only shook his head.

"Get some cold water, and a piece of cloth." The Spider head suddenly ordered.

Shalnark and Machi blinked, at the weirdest order from their Danchou. Upon seeing the unmoving forms of his two comrades, Kuroro got up and did the job himself. Shalnark and Machi looked at each other, unsure of what to do, while they heard sounds of clanking and running water from the washroom.

Kuroro came out with a bowl of water, he put a wet cloth on the boy's forehead and checked his pulse again. "Just a normal illness, with a high fever."

It was only when Shalnark and Machi studied his expression that they came up with the same idea and said simultaneously, "I'll go grab some medicine." The two looked at each other again with uncertainty of their roles.

"Machi, go and get the medicine. Shalnark, help me with him." Kuroro decided for them.

'_Help me with him?'_ Shalnark echoed the statement in his head.

And they immediately obeyed. It was obvious, Machi, despite the cold appearance, had well-known knowledge about medicines, since she could be a so-called surgeon in the Ryodan. And Shalnark, would surely handle sick person well rather than her.

When Machi went off, Kuroro got his attention back fully on the Kuruta. The boy was still struggling in his sleep. "Calm down, boy." Kuroro whispered under his breath as he put his hands above Kurapika's shoulder, and Shalnark did the same on the other side.

With that, for a while, the Kuruta turned from one side to another the last time and his body fell unmoving. But the twitch in his eyebrows and the rise and fall on his chest indicated that he was still alive. Kuroro and Shalnark sighed at last.

"Now, what the hell really happened to him?" It was Nobunaga and Phinx who joined in. Feitan, Franklin, and Shizuku were at the door way, looking in.

Kuroro gestured for his comrades to back off, and they understood that their Danchou wanted to give the sick boy some air. He went quiet for a while, and concluded, "He's the guilt-ridden type. Killing someone then breaks down himself." Kuroro replaced the wet cloth that had already consumed the heat from the boy's forehead with a new one.

"You're worried sick about him, Danchou." Shalnark pointed out as Nobunaga stared at him, jaw dropped.

With such statement made, Kuroro's hands paused for a while, in between drawing his hands from the boy's forehead. When he turned and looked back to his comrades, his expression was bland. "If he dies, his nen will kill me, remember?"

All the Spiders nodded, that was why they were bothered by this in the first place.

"But he actually...saved you, Danchou." Shalnark pointed out.

"But Danchou could have avoided the trajectory himself." Nobunaga interrupted. "Right? Danchou's already aware of the weapon aiming his way, there's plenty of seconds which he can dodge away, but the brat took that man down first."

Kuroro nodded. "True, in seconds, I could have felt it coming and avoid it in time. But Kurapika shot the man first. And now he's throwing himself into great misery for that." He gazed at the unconscious boy. _'Now…why have you done that?'_

"His doing is useless and do no good to himself at all." Feitan taunted.

'_Right, it was useless, but somehow it affects me too that he is in this condition because of what he did.'_ Kuroro thought silently. "Anyway, we're still going to Lucchese Mansion tomorrow and we'll be out of this city by nightfall. You people go get rest. I'll take care of him."

Shortly after, Machi came back, supplying Kuroro with the medicines needed. They all left after being assured the kuruta was fine, therefore their Danchou should be alright. They gathered themselves in the hallway.

"Your plan's really working, Shal. What happened there tells us that he has softened up." Phinx fisted his knuckle against his other palm, satisfied at the outcome of the plan.

Shalnark put a hand on his chin, contemplating. "I'm not so sure but Kurapika seemed to be feeling a little nauseous before he did that. Being the way he is, he probably would do that to save anyone's life. He might have been too confused to think that he was saving Danchou."

"He held such resentment towards Danchou. I don't think getting someone he hated most out of harm's way was the result of the nausea." Franklin reasoned.

"Then…why?" Shizuku asked.

"Who knows? We'll get answer only when he wakes up." Nobunaga finally cut it off and changed the subject.

Shalnark suddenly made a face to himself, thinking if he was the only one who had a certain reason about Kurapika's deed. The others seemed to be lost for answer, or were they not dare to speak out that certain reason? But he felt Machi and Hisoka looking his way and knew that the other two must have shared the same thought as him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first, there were only the dead bodies of his clan, with dark holes where their eyes would have been. He thought that was the worst thing in his life; to see those images in his head again and again. It could be anywhere, in his dreams, or anytime when he dozed off. That was four years ago, when the Kuruta were annihilated.

Later, he learned to block those images out; to still keep the burning hatred toward the Spiders but keep himself sane at the same time.

However, there came another one and another one.

And now he couldn't find a way to block them out. Although he would only see them in dark places, the corner of the wall which stained black and grey. There was the giant and there was the woman, the two people he had killed.

Yet again, he learned to live with it. They were Spiders that he deemed to wipe them out anyway.

But now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyelids felt heavy as it did every time he had such a high fever. But he tried to open his eyes, he wanted to get out of the dark.

Finally, Kurapika regained his consciousness. Blurry green eyes looked around and he noted that he was back at the hide out, in his own room, and he was alone. When he forced himself to sit up, the wet cloth on his forehead fell off. Close to him was a bowl of water beside the pallet, and a pile of books.

He was aware that history had repeated itself. But at least, he thanked god that this time the man wasn't there watching him when he woke up. He almost felt relieved as he was now back in the room, and not out there raiding.

Raiding…mansion…mafia…

Green eyes widened as he tried to recall what had happened. Fevers had always mess with his memory system.

Mafia…gun…dead…

Clutching his head, he moaned at the throbbing pain. Still, he couldn't recall what had happened earlier. The Spiders went for the mafia mansion. Then…how did he get back here? He only remembered how he got in, and how they almost made it out.

Before he could give more thought to it, the temperature in the room seemed to suddenly drop. Out of instinct, he stopped thinking and raised his face to look about the room. With small amount of light provided by a few candles, there was a dark space at the opposite corner of the room. Kurapika's eyes lingered on it, eyes travelling from the dark space to the wall beside it which stained dark black and several other shades of grey.

He saw something, but that wasn't all; that something had hit all his senses. He heard the sound of bones crunching under the violent clanging of the rattling chains, then the sound of sharp metal piercing into flesh and blood.

The woman and man he had seen before. But there was the third person, a large man in a black suit, was not a spider.

He knew.

There was blood; he smelt it, felt it on his own skin, and tasted the bitterness of its coppery in his mouth.

His eyes turned a hue of red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro had gone out to explain the next raid plan on Lucchese Mansion to his comrades and came back, expecting to see the Kuruta still unconscious but instead he found the boy looking into space in his sitting position, the boy's eyes were in their flame-colored state.

"Awake at last? And didn't I tell you to avoid doing that?" Referring to the eyes' condition, he came closer but the boy didn't respond. When Kuroro was by the boy's side, he knew something was wrong. Normally, the boy would have backed off if he came this close. "Kurapika?" He called out, then waved his hand in front of the boy's face. Those eyes didn't even blink. The man seized him by the shoulder and shook.

Nothing.

"Hey!" The man raised his voice but the boy didn't budge, instead continued to stare right ahead. Kuroro followed the boy's line of sight and found only a dark stained wall.

Kuroro had a sudden weird feeling inside of him for seeing the boy like this. Something was wrong with the boy. And something was wrong with him for this feeling of being bothered by it.

"Kurapika!" He tried shaking both shoulders this time and positioned himself in front of the boy, blocking the boy's vision from whatever he was seeing that resulted in the boy's lack of response, expecting it to work but it didn't. Out of instinct, he hit the boy with his hand. "Snap out of it!"

Kurapika's face, being hit, snapped to the side, and slowly turned back, eyes still lingered but it seemed he regained a little awareness for he blinked at the man and spoke a word.

"Spiders."

At that word Kuroro felt the heaviness in his chest rose slightly. But he ignored that for now.

"Yeah, that's me, now wake up, Kurapika." The man persuaded.

"No." The boy's eyes traveled back to a certain spot on the wall again. "The…Spiders….are here."

Kuroro figured out that Kurapika didn't mean him when he mentioned the Spiders. Were the others up here? He looked around, already knowing there was nobody except the two of them.

"They're here…" Kurapika again spoke through dried lips, and Kuroro had just noticed that the boy was breaking out in a cold sweat.

Kuroro looked into the boy's eyes while he held him upright. If this was going to be a problem, then he'd better know about it. He asked, "Who's here?"

"…Spiders…your comrades."

Then Kuroro realized, his eyes slightly widened.

"…that Giant…and the woman…that I've…killed." The Kuruta's hands clenched, and shook. Then he suddenly felt a sharp sting that went across his face.

This time the flame-colored eyes gazed back at Kuroro in shock and incomprehension. "Get a grip on yourself; they can't possibly be here just to haunt you." Kuroro's voice was cold but insisting with underlying impatience.

The feeling of soreness on his skin had crawled all over his two cheeks by now. Flame-colored eyes were more focused this time and stared at the man in front of him. The boy's free hand went through the air, but before it reached Kuroro's face for a hit, the man caught it. Kurapika grunted a little at failing to pay back what the man had done to him.

As for Kuroro, the boy's actions made him feel somewhat…relieved. "I've just woken you out of it, and this is how you repay me?"

"Woke me? I was not sleeping nor am I brooding that I still…see them." The Kuruta retorted, pulling his hand back.

'_Still see them, eh?'_ Kuroro eyed the wall again, feeling nothing strangeness of all this. He had to explain, "You're not seeing them, you're hallucinating. Because they're not the type of people to haunt someone after they die. Spiders haunt no one when they die, it's normal for our profession to be hated and taken down."

By now, Kurapika's breaths were already cold. "Really? I thought your Samurai comrade would be that type."

"Except Nobunaga." Kuroro sighed at that fact. When he saw the boy got paler by minutes, he was obliged to lay another fact down. "For now, you're not seeing them, not really. I know them; they wouldn't be here for such a purpose."

Still, Kurapika's eyes were tenaciously locked onto the spot where he _saw_ the ghost of the Spiders.

Kuroro's frown deepened. "Judging from the way you speak, I take that this happens often?" He waited and received no reply. "And judging from your silence, I'm right." Another sigh escaped his lips._ 'The guilt-ridden type…they can be so hard to deal with.'_

"Just go away." Kurapika shot a glare at the man then looked away. "I'm fine. I can live with it."

"No, you're not."

"What difference does it make!? Still I have to stay with you Spiders!" The boy yelled, shoving the man aside, breathing harshly. He retreated to his sleeping pallet, and ducked himself under the blanket. A childish act he was aware, but this was not his time to care. It would work. Once he woke up again, they would be gone.

"At least take some pills, your fever's high." Kuroro informed as he pulled the blanket down a bit to the boy's annoyance. Scarlet eyes blinked at the glass and pills being offered to him. "I order you to take it, Kurapika."

_An order, again._

Getting up and gulping them down, Kurapika avoided looking at the stained wall and collected himself. Then he had the urge to ask. "How…did we get back here…why did I end up here?"

'_So he doesn't remember anything? That's why he didn't mention the Mafia he shot.'_ Kuroro thought, and decided against telling the boy about what he had done. Judging from the boy's break down back then, this would be too much for him. "You just keeled over, kid, seeing too much blood."

"Is that it?" Kurapika sighed. "But…I feel there must be something more than that. I couldn't just have fell flat because of blood. I'm too used to it already." The last sentence came out as a faint murmur to himself.

"Just get some rest. You can think about it tomorrow when you get better." Kuroro urged. _'And I hope your memory of what happened will never resurface.'_

After all the yelling and shoving, the man still tried to convince the Kuruta about his comrades not here haunting him. Kurapika didn't understand the man's intention but the voice at the back of his mind told him it wasn't so bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When waking up, the first thing he did was eyeing the stained wall. The dawn light bathed the room bright enough, lessening them to which Kurapika sighed in relief. But still he felt far from getting better. Dealing with the ghost of Spiders was something he already used to.

But there was a new one.

"How are you feeling?" The voice pulled his attention back at the other side of the room. The Spider Head has just woken up, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he looked at the boy. When he got no answer from the still boy, Kuroro moved towards the boy and reached out and touched the boy's forehead. "You're still burning."

"I'm fine." Kurapika brushed the man's hand aside.

Kuroro sighed. "Next time, remind me that I can't believe you when you said you're fine."

Kurapika felt this was getting nowhere, so he decided to stay quiet. More words would only cause problems in their conversation. Somehow, he felt a little odd that the Spider head scolding him on such a matter didn't bother him that much, in fact, not at all.

'_Must have been the fever again.'_ Kurapika concluded to himself. It wasn't like the man cared or anything. He chased out the tiniest voice at the back of his mind that dared giving him the thought of the man's concern.

"Rest while you can. We're going for Lucchese at noon." Kuroro reminded him of the plan.

The boy rolled his eyes._'…Right…one would be a fool for letting himself drown in the false belief that this person could care. There's no end to this nightmare'_ His eyes snapped wide awake. _'…nightmare?'_ Kurapika tried to think, he was having nightmares again. But he couldn't remember. Most of the time when he had nightmares, he would either wake out of it and it would remain clear in his head_. 'This time…there was blood…bodies…and…a sound of a…gun shot…'_

"Kurapika!"

A voice called and the clapping hands in front of him snapped him out of it. He blinked at Kuroro's pale hands.

"Focus, boy. Now, take a bath if you feel like it. I'll bring some food for you. Got it?" Kuroro brought his face close to study the boy and received a reluctant nod from him. "Good."

After Kurapika was done with the shower, Kuroro took his turn.

As Kuroro was in the bathroom, the boy looked at the food that Kuroro had brought up for him. The food looked good so he tried a slight amount. Shortly after, he stopped, not feeling so good. Covering his mouth, he felt his body was resisting what he had eaten. There was a sudden need for fresh air, he dragged himself to the door and descended down the hallway.

He would have to pass where the Spider's comrades might be sitting if they were morning people. He didn't mind, it was almost a month, and it seemed like they had accepted him as one of them. Except only a certain one that still continued to be a crisis for him.

And speak of the devil.

He had faced Nobunaga the first person in the hallway. Strange as it was, the man merely walked pass him after acknowledging that he was there. When more of the others saw him, they kept murmuring something to each other, something about him. Shalnark then strode his way and asked how he was feeling.

Kurapika felt in the atmosphere that the Spiders were almost being nice to him. Why? He had no idea. He just nodded to the young man; hoping it would answer his question.

"You're sure?" The young man asked again, this time with a hint of sincere concern.

"Uh…yeah. It's just a normal fever. I'm fine now, really." Kurapika backed off slightly and made a longer reply; really hoping the others would just drop it.

And that…had started it all.

"Normal?" That was Feitan, talking with Phinx and turned to Nobunaga who had taken a seat near him. "Didn't you say he screamed so loud your ears were ringing?"

Kurapika overheard Feitan who had a nag for saying things out loud, uncaring of any possible negative consequences. "Screaming…?" Kurapika turned to Shalnark with a question.

Out of honesty, Shalnark responded. "Yeah, yesterday, you were…Don't you remember?"

By this time Kuroro had descended the stairway and overheard the topic of the conversation Kurapika was having with his Spider comrades.

The boy shook his head, eyes registering confusion. With that, Nobunaga was annoyed and eventually spoke. "What's with that confused look of yours? You were screaming like hell yesterday when you killed that man."

"Nobunaga!" By the time Kuroro called out, it was already too late.

Everyone turned at once, as their Danchou approached them. His dark eyes reflected a hint of what his comrades would call anger.

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow, thinking what had he done to cause in Kuroro such a temper. As well as the others who stared at the odds of Danchou's shouting.

Shalnark was looking between the two and understood the situation. Machi, Hisoka, and Franklin were getting it too, that Kurapika had somehow forgot about shooting a man. And their Danchou hadn't told the boy about it for a reason that was beyond them. Kuroro answered these unspoken questions when he strode near his comrades, keeping his voice low, intending to keep it between themselves.

"He had forgotten about it. He remembered again, he'll break loose again." Kuroro knew he couldn't blame his comrades for it. It was of his own carelessness not to inform them about it before. He was too busy spending time on handling the Kuruta. And…speaking of the subject matter, Kuroro turned and looked at Kurapika who hadn't made a movement since a while ago.

Green eyes widened and lips slightly parted, Kurapika's hands started to shake as he put up a word. "…I…killed a man…?"

No one dared to answer the question, seeing how their boss had been so angry at the samurai for announcing the boy's action. And Kuroro himself only kept silent, waiting for the blast he believed would soon come.

Kurapika stared at them blankly and it all came back to him._'Sound of a gun shot…man down…death…'_ And he remembered the gun in his hands and how he had pulled the trigger. All of a sudden, his green eyes turned flame-colored. But he wasn't screaming.

The room was spinning. Nausea came knocking at his head, and his mind gave way to the darkness again.

The boy would have fallen flat like he usually did if Kuroro's hands had not shot out and caught him despite the distance between them earlier.

"What!? Again!? How many times has he keeled over now?" Nobunaga blurted out. "Now when he wakes up, will he remember anything? And will he faint again soon after that!? Damn it! I say we hurry up and find the nen-sealer, so we can let him faint and never wake up again!"

"He's such a burden, Danchou." Feitan added as Phinx crossed his arms over his chest and nodded several times with eyes closed.

In response, Kuroro's only reaction was to toss the boy upon his shoulder and announce he would be back soon to carry on with the raiding plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had always thought he knew the boy well enough. He was a good judge of character, skillful in assuming personalities once he gets to see a person even at first sight. That was why he knew how to handle different people in different ways, even the most volatiles of all. In his life, he couldn't quite recall even one time when he was wrong.

'_So this is my first time, isn't it?'_ Kuroro thought as he glanced at the Kuruta who sat in one corner of the room in silence.

The boy had woken up a few hours after nightfall. Again, Kuroro had been wrong when he predicted the boy would start raging, possibly blaming him that he had to kill someone. But Kurapika only asked wearily if the person he shot was dead to which Kuroro nodded. Anxiety settled in Kurapika's eyes. And it was the first time Kurapika had asked if he could be alone for a while, without the usual demanding and annoying tone. Just his voice was shaking, as were his hands.

Kuroro let him have the moment alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile…

"So the Genei Ryodan was at your mansion too?" One of the men, Mafia had spoken into the phone.

"Those bastards took everything from my mansion! I thought half of them are already dead back then!" Another one shouted with fury in reply.

"Calm down, Lucchese, I was angry too. Tell you what, I found this nen-user, she's with me now. She had her story too, having her grudge towards Genei Ryodan." He paused for a moment. "She had told me something interesting…the Genei Ryodan leader is alive."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm not sure either whether to believe her or not. But what's more is that she said there's a Kuruta with the Spiders as well. I didn't catch much of this, but with her hands, we can take down the Spiders, just only Kuroro Lucifer is enough to satisfy my revenge, and as well yours. What do you say? Just a group of armed men from you will be enough."

There seemed to be a long silence, before it ended with…

"You're on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the briefing of how the raid would go, it was nearly the time to set out for the plan. Kuroro retreated to his room, unsure of the state of the boy now.

When he opened the door, Kurapika's flamed-colored eyes were staring blankly at the wall, at the old stained spot that he mentioned seeing the ghost of Ubogin and Pakunoda. Bad sign. The way he sat, drawing his knees up to his chin, arms tightly wrapped around them. His entire being shook.

"Kurapika." He called out and there was no response. "Which ghost are you seeing now this time?" The man rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"The man…I killed." Voice a low timbre.

Kuroro was slightly surprised at the sudden straight answer. He felt himself smile. Somehow he felt this was one of the only times the boy had given him an answer to the question he asked.

Kuroro then strolled directly to him, and dragged the boy to his feet. But the Kuruta's legs seemed incompetent of standing that the man had to hold him up right and Kurapika himself leaned on the man unconsciously. Kuroro picked that moment to sneer at him. "Are you aware that you are leaning on me, boy?"

Scarlet eyes glanced up and arms limply pushed him away. Kuroro stepped backward a few paces, but Kurapika himself fell, and his eyes settled back to the same old spot.

Kurapika wasn't someone to show weakness in front of anyone, especially not in front of Spiders; Kuroro, of all men should know. So what brought on about this attitude? Kuroro touched the boy's forehead again and felt his hands could burn with how hot it was. "I'm moving you to the other room." He didn't know if it would help at all, it seemed senseless to him. But he had to at least try it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was right; Kurapika seemed a little better when staying in a room without stained walls and broken pillars. But despite that, the boy's high fever was getting worse. Breathing harshly, the boy was covered in a cold sweat. His whole body finally went limp and gave way as he fell to the side. Kuroro dragged the boy to a pallet he had prepared before.

Just as Kuroro repeated the process he did yesterday to Kurapika when he was ill, his comrade came in. And Kuroro realized it was the time they should be leaving.

"Machi."

"Yes?" Machi blinked, upon stepping into the room.

"I need someone to stay here with Kurapika." The man stated. "It can be Shalnark, tell him that."

"What?" The young woman stared at him in disbelief and looked at the Kuruta who was lying on the pallet. She couldn't tell if the boy was conscious or not. He wasn't responding to their conversation but the way he writhed implied that he wasn't completely unconscious. There was a piece of wet cloth on his forehead and a bowl of water beside him.

"Are you sure, Danchou? I mean…who could take Shalnark's position in the plan then, he's the only one who can tamper with the security system." She argued.

"That I can manage." Came the short reply.

Machi eyed the Kuruta once more. "Danchou, I don't think he'll run. So-"

"Machi, would you take the baby-sitting job yourself?"

The string nen-user made a face.

Kuroro let out a chuckle. "Just kidding, now call Shal for me, will you?"

'_Just kidding?'_Thought the blue-haired lady as her eyebrows raised. "Okay…Danchou. I'll tell him that."

As the door closed, Kuroro heard a small voice retorting. "No. I don't need anyone watching me."

Kuroro bent down a little and leveled the boy's gaze. "You know I can't let you lose."

"And you know I won't run." The boy stated as he ducked his head slightly lower into the blanket.

"What if you get worse?" The man tried another question.

"I'm not dying. I'll be fine. When you come back you'll still see me here, alive." Kurapika's voice rasped out.

If not for the boy's head ducked half way into the blanket, he would have seen the look on the man's face. The expression that was always stoic now contained a hint of what could be called worry.

"…please…"

Kuroro's eyes snapped at the quiet word the Kuruta spoke. He wasn't sure if that was the boy's voice since he believed he had never heard this word from the boy. But how could it be anyone else and his hearing was never wrong. He sighed.

"Fine then…" The boy wanted so much to be alone he would resort to pleading. But Kuroro knew the boy would never beg for anything that could cost him his dignity. That would never happen.

When Machi came back up, it wasn't only Shalnark that was with her.

"How sick can he be!? That burden Kuruta!" The voice came before the owner of it appeared and Kuroro knew.

Nobunaga almost burst into the room, with Phinx right behind.

"Kurapika can't make it today. We'll be going anyway." The Spider head announced and turned to Shalnark who waited patiently for the order he thought he would get. "Plan changed. You're still coming with us. He'll be fine by himself."

"Are you sure, Danchou? He's not gonna run, is he?" Phinx reminded of what Kuroro thought had been said so many times.

"I know he won't. And he wouldn't make it that far with such illness." Kuroro confirmed. "Ok, now we're moving out." He ushered his comrades out the door.

However, before he left, he turned to Kurapika one last time. Then he pulled out the mobile phone, switched it on and punched in some numbers, then softly touched the boy's head with the edge of it. Kurapika raised his head a little and saw the familiar device, his phone. He looked at the phone then back at the man.

"There's my number and Shalnark's. Make a call if there are any problems."

The boy's eyes went wide with disbelief. Kuroro yet again found that…amusing.

"Danchou, you're giving him his phone!?" It was Nobunaga again. "What are you thinking!? What if he calls his friends?"

Kuroro smiled and shook his head. "No, he won't. He won't drag his friends into this. It'll be fine; this will only take three or four hours at most."

Upon their Danchou's final order, they moved out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His friend's numbers were still there, all of them. Kurapika wondered why the man did that. He could have deleted all of his contacts; then again the Spider head was sure he wouldn't call his friends. Knowing the way they were, they would surely come for him, trying to get him out even if it meant putting themselves in danger. And Kurapika didn't want that. He had to grudgingly admit that the man did know him well enough.

Once in a conversation he had declared to the man that he would willingly lose his friends if it meant he could kill the Spiders; but the man had objected saying he would never do that. Moreover, the man had revealed. _'My comrades only know that you can't use your nen ability on other people except Spiders. But what else I know is that your weakness is your friends.'_

That time, he was angry, at the fact that Kuroro was so sure that he knew about him more than Kurapika himself did. But now he believed that maybe Kuroro was right.

Now that he was alone, he had time to think.

At first, he thought he would rather die than to bear staying with Spiders. Now he was somewhat amazed that he could bear it as far as this. The Spiders didn't treat him as bad as he expected. During the first few weeks Nobunaga, Phinx, and Feitan were the hardest on him. After a while, Phinx and Feitan had stopped picking on him, and that left only Nobunaga.

The only person that stood between him and the swordsman was Kuroro.

Up until now he had thought that the man didn't kill him only because it would result in his own death. But that didn't mean the man had to watch over him when he was sick. It didn't mean he had to defend him when his comrades would attack him. They both knew the Spiders wouldn't kill him, if only for their Danchou's sake. Kuroro was sort of…guarding him, he could say.

And Kurapika felt a little…weird.

While Kurapika tried to get some sleep, just outside the building were parked several cars and unbeknownst to him there was a strong nen-user and a group of armed men ascending the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why Shalnark of all people? When he's the only one who can deal with the security system." Franklin asked the group of Spiders who lagged behind the Spider head.

"Isn't that because Shalnark is the only one who really gets along with Kurapika?" Shizuku spoke through a blank stare.

"More like the only one who could possibly baby-sit" Machi added. Her eyes then met Shalnark and Franklin; she knew what they were thinking and likewise.

Phinx studied the three's expressions. "Hey! You three know something that we don't?" That was when Hisoka eyed them for a brief moment before turning away. Phinx eyes narrowed in distaste. "Even Hisoka knows it." Then he turned to Nobunaga. "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking? About the Kuruta."

"I sure am." Nobunaga instantly replied. "It's that he won't die because of the fever."

Phinx rolled his eyes,_'That's not what I was thinking…'_

Nobunaga then sped to catch up with his Danchou. Once he did, he spoke, "I don't think you had to do that, Danchou. His fever won't get worse or anything." Kuroro noted that the other Spiders seemingly waited for his response to this as well.

"You asked too many questions, Nobunaga. I know what I'm doing." By now, Kuroro had grown tired of it. The swordsman made a face and had to drop the subject against his will. There were too many things that he didn't understand about his Danchou anyway.

Shalnark's phone rang and Kuroro's eyes turned at him immediately. Shalnark looked at the LCD screen then smiled brightly and answered the phone without telling his Danchou who it was. A conversation was short, lasting about a minute. Shalnark's expression changed from bright to dull then slight alarmed.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro asked instantly as Shalnark put his phone away.

Shalnark blinked and chuckled softly, then trying to hold it back. "No. It was the Ryuuseigai committee."

The Spiders all turned their ears on him.

"They said Ryuuseigai is under attack. People are dying, turning into some kind of monster, they said. The invaders are a mysterious species called Chimera Ants." Shalnark summarized his phone conversation.

With that Kuroro stopped moving, as well as all the other spiders. "How bad is it?"

"It's hell there." Shalnark replied.

Kuroro brought his fingers to his lips, thinking fast. Phinx and Feitan volunteered to go check it out first. Then Bonorenof and Shizuku; Kuroro had ordered Shalnark to go with them, they needed someone to organize this.

"Now, Shalnark, Phinx, Feitan, Shizuku, and Bonorenofu go to Ryuuseigai, and assist them. We will go after we're done at the mansion and get Kurapika."

Hisoka's eyes expressed interest in going, but he seemed to want to stay more, from the way he glanced at Kuroro.

The group separated without further questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The raid went as planned despite the absence of half the Spiders.

When Kuroro arrived back at the hideout, he was about to go directly to Kurapika's room until he felt the odd atmosphere. He studied the ground in front of the building structure as his comrades looked at him. Then they all realized what Kuroro had noticed.

Someone, or rather, a group of people had come here.

Tyre tracks could be clearly seen where the many large vehicles were parked although it faded as it got further away.

"Someone came here?" Franklin finally spoke, turning to his leader. But Kuroro already went into the building.

Machi seemed to have a hunch about this. "What if Kurapika's gone?"

Franklin's and Nobunaga's eyes went a little wider at the hinting. Then they all followed their leader to the room.

A smell of blood floated over when they came near the room where it should have held their leader and a Kuruta. As Machi had thought, there was only Kuroro in the room.

Their leader was standing in front of the empty mattress Kurapika had occupied before. Written on the wall above the mattress was a message obviously meant for them, or rather the Spider Head. It was written in blood, probably the missing person's blood. Kurapika's blood.

'_Fuck you, Kuroro Lucifer.'_

The Spiders watched as their leader remained quiet, his back to them. They couldn't comprehend his feeling. Nobunaga thought on the fact that right now, Kuroro's life depended on said missing Kuruta, and this was very annoying and risky.

"That stupid Kuruta, getting easily taken by…who was it then?" Nobunaga sputtered angrily as he turned to his comrades.

"Mafia." Hisoka spoke and everyone eyed him with doubts. He just hid his face behind his cards playfully and shrugged. "Just a feeling, right? Machi?" The said woman crossed her arms over chest and nodded. "They are probably vengeful from what we did back then."

"Want to take revenge on the Genei Ryodan. Is the Mafia stupid or what." Nobunaga sighed as he slapped his hand against his face.

"Or they have someone strong with them." Franklin assumed.

"Danchou's life was depending on that brat. Guess we have to go." The swordsman concluded.

Machi had stepped closer to her leader; trying to figure out what would Kuroro do with the situation. Get the Kuruta back? She should have known. "Danchou…"

Kuroro was holding something in his hand, he was fisting over it.

The young lady could see a bit of blood on his hands, but it wasn't his blood.

In Kuroro's hand was an earring, the one Kurapika had worn all the time. This, Kuroro had realized that the Mafia had intentionally left it. And the fact that blood was on it was because it had been pulled directly out of Kurapika's ear. The thought only already bothered him.

Back then he had told the boy that he shouldn't be overwhelmed by such a petty thing. Now, he had come to know how it feels.

He put the earring in his coat pocket and turned to his comrades, expression bland. "Franklin and Machi, you two handle the stuffs we have stolen. When finished, all of you will go to Ryuuseigai and assist them with that Chimera Ants' situation. I'll go as soon as I've got Kurapika back."

"You're going alone Danchou? It's surely a trap!" Nobunaga retorted.

Kuroro gave a confidence smile. "Never once did any of us fall into the Mafia's or anyone's stupid trap. I'll just slip in and get him back. That shouldn't be too hard." And the swordsman knew that was a fact.

Suddenly the phone rang, and when Kuroro looked at the LCD screen, it was from Kurapika. He put the device to his ear immediately, expecting not the owner of the phone to answer back, but someone who wanted something from him.

"Do you want him back?" The voice at the other end spoke.

"How did he get caught by you?" Kuroro asked out of curiosity.

"I have a strong nen-user with me. Seems like you do want him back after all, now listen…" The voice commanded. "He's a Kuruta, right?" Kuroro wasn't surprise like the speaker hoped he would be, but he continued regardless. "That's why you kept him, and you want him back."

Kuroro's eye twitch was obvious to his comrades. "I don't have all day for you. What do you want?" He didn't want to waste his time chatting with Mafia, what he wanted was to get the boy back, and fast.

A low chuckle came over the line. "All the Mafia also want him, of course maybe only his eyes, with his pretty head. If you want him back, come alone to Dolinku Mansion, York Shin. I hope you can make it there in the next three days. If not, he'll die. If you come with your comrades, he'll die. I know he's a nen-user, but I have a stronger one with me. The Kuruta's nen has been totally bound by her, completely sealed, and now he's pretty weak. I assure you he can die anytime soon."

W_ho the hell would wait for three days._

"Will be there." Kuroro then cut the line off. He turned to his comrades who were waiting for orders of their next move.

It was therefore unexpected to them when Kuroro opted to say something completely different. "Kurapika's nen has been bound."

It was Nobunaga's face that lit up with amazement and he shouted happily. "What!? That means if he's killed now, you'll be free of his nen!" He stepped closer to Kuroro. "Is that it? Danchou!"

"That's a high possibility." Kuroro nodded.

"They're going to kill him anyway, I suppose? You don't even have to go." The swordsman couldn't stop chattering happily as he continued.

Kuroro went oddly quiet.

"Danchou?" Machi called out.

There was no response. Franklin did the same and again…no response. Until after a while, Kuroro finally announced. "I'll go anyway. I have to make sure he's dead."

"But…" Nobunaga started.

"Kurapika was the last Kuruta. He's a…" Kuroro paused before he carried on, "…living artifact after all. They probably won't kill him. I have to see his death with my own eyes."

"So what's your order, Danchou?" Machi asked, already guessing the answer.

"Stick to my prior order. You go to Ryuuseigai first. I'll go after I've found Kurapika…and see he's dead." The leader commanded.

Machi was the first one to set off, obeying Kuroro's order. Franklin had drag Nobunaga out, closely followed by Coltopi. But Hisoka remained motionless at the doorway.

Kuroro sighed and turned back when he was about to leave by the window. He whirled back and faced the magician. "After I see Kurapika's dead, I'll fight you."

"No more delay I expect?" Hisoka narrowed his eyes, an eerie aura about him. As Kuroro nodded, Hisoka noticed someone was behind him. Machi was there, crossing her arms over her chest, and glaring at him. Hisoka smiled at her playfully, knowing the young woman had known his intention. But he didn't want anyone to stand in the way when he was to fight with Kuroro. He'll have to wait for later. "Well, later then." He waved and walked pass Machi out. But Kuroro had not missed the hint in the clown's mischievous eyes; it looked like he was planning something evil again. Kuroro had always known it.

Machi eyed the clown until he disappeared from her sight, then she glanced at Kuroro. "You'll be fine, Danchou?" This time, however, Machi didn't mention her hunch that something unexpected was going to happen. She judged that it couldn't be so bad that Kuroro would be in trouble, so she opted to stay silent.

"Soon I'll be free from Kurapika's nen and I'll have to fight with him anyway." Then he gave her a confident smile. "I'll be fine. Off you go, Machi."

The blue-haired woman nodded and left.

Kuroro then walked to the window._'Right. The next time I see you will be your final day, Kurapika.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Probably things didn't make much sense, where the hell did the nen-user and the Mafia come from? Geez, I'm too lazy to get into details.

About Kurapika seeing ghosts, if you watch the anime, then you'll see Kurapika really sees ghosts of Pakunoda and Ubogin, the anime left it unanswered after that though. I like it very much that I have to include it in this fic, although that part really freaks me out everytime I watch it.

About Makiya; has anyone read Flame of Recca Vol.17? I just got the idea from that guy…or girl, I can't tell. What's the similarity? You'll see in the next chapter.

Eh, hope you guys won't forget…I need REVIEWS!


	8. Ch 8 Dangled on a String

Many thanks to reviewers, I really appreciate it, super-duper! Heh, guess my begging worked out last time. Reviews kicked me into getting on with this. My apologies if I made anyone wait at all.

And most importantly, still special thanks to xShootingStarx (love ya!) for beta-reading and sticking up with me up until now.

**Chapter 8 Dangled on a String**

When he regained his consciousness, pain and soreness ran all over his body. Muscles and limbs were numb. He figured it was because he had a fever. He tried to keep calm and recall what had happened that made him feel this terrible while forcing his eyes open.

It was dark. But his eyes were adjusting to it. The flame-colored eyes had the ability to see in the dark as well.

Something was wrong.

He was not on his sleeping mattress. When he tried to turn, he hissed in pain as his body weight was added to his frail arms. Then it dawned on him that his wrists had been chained behind his back. And his ankles were also manacled with heavy pendulums that seemed to be weighed by nen. To cut the metals that bound him, he materialized his nen.

But it failed.

He tried again, and failed. Now he felt even more perturbed than when he had woken up. And nausea was quickly clouding his ability to think coherently. Fever always caused his brain to slow down. He shut his eyes again and tried to think. Then it all came to him.

X

After the Spiders had left to carry out their plan, a group of people arrived. Due to his weakness and fever at the time, he couldn't put up much of a fight. But he could have ran or beat their asses even in such condition if the opponent hadn't been a strong nen-user.

Kurapika had felt the threatening aura. He got up, conjuring his chains before the nen-user had reached the room. It hadn't surprised him when ten or more armed men busted through the doors. He had dragged himself to the window, intending not to leap into a battle he saw no reason to get involved with.

'_Boo'_ A voice reached his ear just as Kurapika stopped at the window sills. He spun his head around and saw an upside down face, glowing with an eerie nen. So much for his only means of avoiding battle. He backed away from the window as the woman jumped in. Kurapika studied her cautiously. She was dressed in a dark trench coat, her build was wide and tall. She wore small round glasses, her eyes were wide but the expression in them reminded him of Hisoka.

Kurapika eyed the door way, which was now blocked by armed men. He darted fast, blocking bullets sent his way by his chains, aiming to get through them. He had not known what these people had come for. There could be many reasons, but he hadn't wanted to know at the time.

Sending some armed men sailing away, he made it out the door. Just when he thought he was out of the opponent's sight, a blow was dealt to his stomach, he was able to quickly guard it and remained on his feet but was thrown back harshly a few feet away.

It was the nen-user. She was fast, probably as fast as the Spiders. "You're very good, Kuruta boy. I didn't expect you to see my blow coming."

Kurapika's eyes widened. If the woman knew he was a Kuruta, then so did the men probably, meaning there should be someone else behind this. Then it wasn't about him being with Genei Ryodan, it was about he himself being the last Kuruta. "What the…who are you people…?" Kurapika blurted out finally.

And that was when the nen-user had closed up on him with inhuman speed. She grabbed Kurapika's right hand. Due to his condition, his agility and strength had decreased, he was unable to pull free. Then he felt a force of unknown energy surged through him, paralyzing his body as he fell down.

He saw the blurry form of the woman hovered above him, glaring down at him. Kurapika lifted up his hand, intending to at least counter her with his chain, but it wasn't there. His chain was gone.

'_What the…'_

Another blow was sent the back part of his skull. His conscious began to blur, and the woman took the opportunity to bite his finger and let it bleed, and dragged him over to write something on the wall.

Kurapika let out a soft gasp as his bloodied finger brushed harshly against the wall, feeling somewhat regretful for not thinking of calling Kuroro via phone as he was told if something were to happened as he blacked out.

X

Kurapika opened his eyes again, remembering all that had happened. He had stopped struggling with his manacled wrist and ankle, his head dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. He felt so tired, but even more so…bitter…at being held captive again._ 'Now what, do these people want him to join them or what?'_ He thought sardonically. But the most plausible possibility came to him. _'No. They knew I'm a Kuruta, that's why…'_

He wondered how they had known. Maybe they had seen his eyes turned red somewhere. Or maybe they had heard one of the Ryodan members referring to him as Kuruta. All in all, he didn't have any intention on hiding his identity after all. Kurapika wore contact lenses merely because it kept him out of trouble when working with the Mafia.

He gave another vain struggle at his wrist._ 'I'm in Zetsu state…that must be it, that woman had sealed my nen.'_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps; he turned to that direction and tried to listen. He could barely make out something like, "use the Kuruta to be a hostage to lure Kuroro Lucifer, when they die, sell the Kuruta's eyes…" and more which he couldn't quite catch. The latter statement was what he had expected, but the former…had he not been in such a situation, he would laugh out so loud.

The woman nen-user had sealed his nen. And if Kuroro had known about it, which was most likely, the mafias wanted to make sure that Kuroro would not believe the Kuruta had escaped on his own. Having the Kuruta with them was a great advantage for the Genei Ryodan leader. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone incredulously stupid had come along and sealed Kurapika's nen, using him as a captive for the feared Genei Ryodan leader. The man who could not wait to see him die and be freed of his cursed nen.

'_Why do they think I am capable of being a hostage against Spiders?' _One possible reason…they had seen him with Spiders and must have gotten the wrong idea.

Instinct told him that the Mafias were the ones behind this. Surely there must have been some of them that wanted to wipe out Genei Ryodan. After all, many of them had went bankrupt because of the Spiders. He'd seen the worst of Nostrad's condition before. These people had nothing else to loose.

So far no one had showed up and demanded any information from him, not even how he had survived all this time. Which he was thankful for, although he might have a better chance of escaping if they did.

All he knew was that if he didn't find a way to unseal his nen, he would soon be killed by the Mafia because Kuroro would not come, or…he would be killed by Kuroro himself to make sure he was dead while his nen was sealed.

'_Find a way out? Escaping?'_ Weary thought filled him. With his hands and ankles tightly locked, without nen, would he stand a chance?

Kurapika suddenly felt so tired, of everything. He only wanted to go back to sleep…wanted to…

"_Now, let us go and search for your clan's eyes, Kurapika."_

He slowly came to realization as he opened his blinded-eyes.

'_Gon.'_

He wondered how long had it been since he last heard from the boy. Since he was forced to join to the Ryodan, literally it was a much shorter time than the first time they parted after the Hunter exam. But this time it had felt so much longer.

He was surprised with himself that…all of the sudden, he wanted to see their faces now more than ever: Gon, Leorio, Killua, and even Senritsu.

Then despite being so tired and the tempting thought of giving into the darkness again, Kurapika mentally kicked himself to stay awake.

His friends had risked their lives for him; he couldn't just end it here. Moreover, the memory of his clan being murdered, their eyes taken, was always there to serve as a reminder that giving up wasn't his option.

Regret, sorrow and sadness were all luxuries he couldn't afford right now. He must not give up. Gritting his teeth, he gave it another try to lose himself from the manacles.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_RRRRRRR_

Gon took the beetle-like device out of his pocket and peered at the it. His eyebrows formed a slight knot, the phone didn't show the name nor the number. But he answered the phone anyway. "Hello?"

"Gon?" An eerie voice with a slight undertone of playfulness and mocking came from the other end.

Gon thought for a moment and his brown eyes widened as he shouted in realization. "Hisoka!?" The boy's shout had gotten Killua's attention who was just beside him. The white-haired boy moved closer to Gon, wondering why on earth the clown decided to call Gon now.

"How's it going? I believe you've beaten the GI game now. Where are you now?" The clown asked easily.

"York-Ack!" Gon's answer was cut off as he yelped when Killua hit his spiky-haired head with a knuckle, glaring at him in an angry cat-like expression. And Gon just realized he almost gave away their location to the sneaky, suspicious clown. He was a straight-forward boy after all. "Uh…why should I tell you?"

"York Shin, eh? What a good timing." Hisoka chuckled audibly.

"Wha…what do you want?" Gon countered, feeling agitated that the clown had figured out about his whereabouts anyways. Killua's sigh was audible from the sideline.

"Tell you what. Kurapika is being held captive by the Mafia. In three days at noon go to Dolinku mansion and I hope you guys get him back. But watch out for the nen-user…although I don't think she would be a match for you."

"Kurapika, how did he!?" Gon shouted into the device but Hisoka wasn't there to answer him anymore. The line went dead. Gon dialed Kurapika's number right away and heard the AI's voice instead. Gon then turned to his waiting friend. "Killua, you talked to Kurapika a few months ago, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I told him about the possibility of Kuroro Lucifer having his nen lifted. But Kurapika had declared it himself that it's not possible or he would have known. I think he left Nostrad after the talk and…after that, I have no idea where he went." Killua explained and gave it a thought, wondering what was all this about. He too, took out his phone to try making a call to Kurapika. The outcome was the same as Gon's. He'd try another way, "Let's call Senritsu. She was the one who was with him last. She might know something."

"Ah! Right!" Gon smiled a bit at the option then he shifted to listen to his friend's device. It wasn't long before the line was answer.

"Yes? Killua." The soft-kind voice replied.

"Senritsu. Are you still with Kurapika?" Killua asked, without so much of a formal greeting.

"I'm not with him. We parted after we resigned from Nostrad." Senritsu answered, understanding the former-assassin boy's directness.

"When was it?" Killua asked again, needing a fast answer.

"About two months ago. After resigning, I suggested him to go on a vacation. I think he chose the Attique city as his destination. Although I believe he intended to look for his clan's eyeballs there." Senritsu gave all the details and didn't hear the boy for a while. She knew Killua, along with Gon (which she heard) must have been thinking. Something was wrong. She asked, "What's the matter?"

"Senritsu." Gon called out. "One of the Genei Ryodan member had told us Kurapika was captured by the Mafia. We don't know his intention in telling us that. We don't really know what's going on."

"Genei Ryodan member!?" Then it was Senritsu's turn to go quiet. Then she assumed, "And you're going to go get Kurapika out, aren't you?"

"Yes." Gon answered, and Killua nodded in agreement at the same time.

"I'm coming too. My ability might be of some help." Senritsu suggested, voice underlying with concern.

"Eh? We don't want to involve you in danger-" Gon's words were cut off when Killua hit his spiky head again.

Senritsu gave a soft laugh at that and insisted. "I'm not far from York Shin. Moreover, Kurapika is my friend too, isn't he?"

Gon smiled, "…Yep, he is," and decided to accept her help.

After agreeing on the place and time they were going to meet, they hung up the phone.

Gon brought up his phone again and declared, "Leorio too." But he had a second thought about this. "I wonder if he's busy with his medical study."

With a smile, Killua said, "Nah, he'll manage it. Believe me, he'll be even more pissed off later on if he found out that we didn't tell him about this. Although he's not of any much help, but he's more than willing to tag along anyway."

Gon nodded with a crooked smile at Killua's harsh, but probably true statement. He decided to ring the man.

To Killua's expectation, Leorio had went wild with shock and demanded to know what had actually happened to Kurapika. The sound of papers flying, books falling off their piles and thumping on somewhere solid, and someone falling flat were enough for the boys to picture the man's outburst.

"Calm down, old man. We don't even know if it's true. This came from Hisoka." Killua spoke up. "…although, I have a feeling that he's not lying this time." The boy's gaze shifted upward. _'Now, why would I think he's not lying this time? Maybe because I can guess his behavior, I used to be like that after all.'_

After the man collected himself, he grabbed the phone. "I'll check this out. I'll call you again."

The two boys heard the line cut off. Leorio had probably hurried off.

"He's right. Gon, let's check it out from the Mafia website!" Killua said.

They headed off the building with a group of eight other people that had joined them.

After Gon and Killua had cleared the Greed Island game, they had met Kite, and they were introduced to the Wild Life Hunter's job to discover new species. The boys decided to go with Kite and a group of his friends, being interested in this area.

Back there, the Kakin ecologist had informed them about a body part of a strange, undiscovered animal that was kept at the Sun Beach. They needed first to see a body part of the said specie before they go further to the place where this body part was found.

Gon and Killua informed Kite that they had something important to deal with, and that they would join them later after they were done with what needed to be done.

The two went off and entered the nearest internet café. As Killua gained access to the website, Leorio called in and almost yelled when Gon answered the phone.

"Hisoka wasn't lying! Kurapika is really being held captive. According to the website, the Mafia's going to kill him and sell his eyes!" Gon's eyes widened as he now saw the picture on the website as Killua finally opened up the page. There was a picture of Kurapika indeed. "They'll kill him in the next three days. I'm coming to York Shin right away. I'll call you guys as soon as I'm there."

As the conversation on the phone ended, the two boys turned to discuss this with each other. "Hisoka told us to go in three days. But who the hell would wait. Killua. Let's go check out that Dolinku mansion first." Gon urged, worrying even now.

"Right, we also need some blue prints. We'll look around first. When Leorio and Senritsu arrived, we'll go get Kurapika back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small smile appeared on Kurapika's lips. He had broken the manacle binding him. His hands and ankles were slightly covered with blood from using all his strength in order to do the task without the help of nen. In the room he was confined in had no windows; he needed to get out through the door.

Four people were guarding the door, Kurapika could tell they weren't going to give him that much trouble. He kicked soundly at the door, calling their attention. When they poked their heads through the door, Kurapika kicked again this time with much more force that the heavy door fell on the two guards, he jumped out and evaded the other two guards' hands and knocked them off with a blow behind their necks. He sighed nonchalantly and scanned around the area. Going right, he evaded all the patrols.

He recognized the structure of the building; it was Dolinku mansion which he had visited before when the Spiders came to raid here. Finding a way out shouldn't be that hard.

Kurapika didn't doubt the reason they had taken him was because the Spiders had robbed all their valuables. They had done it for revenge. _Damn dirty rich people. Damn the Spiders. _He really didn't want any part in this. But then again, who was he to complain? He was in no position to argue with this; with how deep he'd plunged into the world of Mafia and how much he was involved with Spiders now.

That heavy thought aside, he figured he was underground. All he needed to do was to get to the higher level of this structure. Unfortunately, there was only one way from the underground.

The guards and mafia men with guns had reduced a lot compared to last time. With his fever now wearing off, he was able to outrun them.

But the God of Luck wasn't on his side. Before he made a turn at the ground level, there was a blow coming his way, even faster than the trajectory of the Mafia's gun. Kurapika dodged, and the kick missed his ear by an inch

It was that nen-user.

"Oh? You broke the nen manacle even without nen?" The nen-user had appeared, seemed like she had just been waiting for him there, probably since when the guards had been knocked off. "Guess I've underestimated you." She nudged up her glasses with a smile. Two men appeared from behind her, both shorter than the woman's towering form. By the vibes they were giving off…the suits they were, typical Mafia. Kurapika could tell they were the ones who were behind all of this.

"We just have some question, Kuruta," One of the men spoke up.

Kurapika didn't wait to answer, instead he jumped high in midair, aiming just to get pass them. But that was his mistake, as the nen-user grabbed one of his ankles and swung him to the wall. Kurapika managed to land on his other feet and avoided hitting the wall. However, the nen-user having the advantage of height, had put more force in her hold and pulled the smaller Kuruta to throw him flat on the ground before the boy could regain himself.

With the pain and fever that still lingered, he found himself unable to counterattack. He was dragged to the nearest room, again with no window. The nen-user pushed him back to the ground, she used her knee to weigh down the boy's back, her hand grabbing his head, and the other hand took both the boy's hands, locking them behind his back. "Now will you answer my boss's questions?"

Kurapika gritted his teeth, unable to move.

One of the men, started questioning. "You're a Kuruta, right? Where are the others?"

Out of sudden pure rage, at such question, he yelled out, fearless, "I AM THE LAST ONE!"

The man turned to the other and turned to the nen-user. "Makiya. His eyes are still in their normal state, why don't they turn red? He looks angry enough to turn red."

The nen-user, who Kurapika now knew to be called Makiya, suggested. "with your permission, I will make them turn red."

"Then do it, now." The Mafia ordered.

Kurapika knew what was coming for he told himself he must endure through it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both the nen-user and the Mafia had to grit their teeth in disappointment. They peered down at the Kuruta who still refused to alter his eyes color no matter how much he'd been wounded.

Makiya had cut, slashed, and did whatever it took to hurt the Kuruta. The boy's body was covered with blood and bruises save for his face. The Mafias had demanded that the Kuruta's head should be clean from any injury since it could fetch a great amount of money. Their order had made Kurapika boil with rage and disgust at their ghastly greed. But his eyes were far from the slightest hue of red.

The pain that had been inflicted upon him was unbearable. Still he had managed to keep his eyes in their normal state. Although he hated to admit it, this time he considered he should be thankful to Kuroro for having taught him of how to keep his emotions under control no matter how mad he was.

After a while, Makiya came up with an idea, and was granted permission to execute it. While Kurapika was on the floor, she grabbed the blond's head and pain started to shoot through his head, particularly his eyes. Loud screams pierced the air and Kurapika didn't realize it was his own. His vision gradually darkened from grey to black.

To escape the pain beyond his body's endurance, he allowed the darkness to take over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up, feeling worse than ever before. He sensed that he was in the same old room. The smell and the atmosphere told him so. But his eyes weren't seeing. Although enough time had passed for his eyes to adjust to the dark, he still couldn't see anything at all.

Total darkness.

He remembered before he lost consciousness, the unbearable pain Makiya had imposed upon his eyes. He gasped._ 'My eyes…I can't see. Could it be my eyes were…'_

Could it be that his eyes had turned red at the time, there was so much pain though. He couldn't be sure, because the physical pain Makiya had injected upon his whole body times and times before were nothing compared to the nen power she used on his eyes.

The condition of being unable to see was tolerable for him, but the thought that his eyes might have been taken wasn't. He was manacled again, this time with a much more heavier pendulum. He scraped his face against the cold floor, trying to feel his eyes behind his eyelids.

He wanted to know…wanted to know if his eyes were still there. _'So…this is how it feels to be blind. This is how my kins felt…'_

He felt them there somehow. And if they weren't there, it should hurt like hell now. But Kurapika couldn't trust his physical feeling. He had long ago lost his sense of pain, whenever he was overwhelmed by intense feeling caused by the Spiders. He was even surprised with himself back then that he only felt a slight throb against his arm when it was crushed by Ubogin. He didn't even feel much pain now on his left ear where the earring was pulled out last time.

Or when the nen-user had bit his finger and used it to write a message for the Genei Ryodan leader on the wall. That time he had let out a soft laugh in his mind, feeling irony when someone else had hurt him and used his blood to write something he always thought of: _"Fuck you, Kuroro Lucifer."_

But talking about pain…

"A…" He gasped suddenly. "Arggg!" He panted and suppressed his scream. He felt the pain all of a sudden when he moved his leg slightly. _'What the hell…!?' _He thought as he tried to move both of his leg a little more. The massive pain shot through his entire body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leorio too, had made calls to Kurapika. But the line always went dead, which now troubled him greatly. He couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw the boy was on the Mafia website. He had scanned over the content, they were long.

When he reached York Shin, he scurried directly to the meeting point and met Gon, Killua, and Senritsu. The three had to calm the impatient man down. But Leorio was the one with the detailed information about their friend's news. After all, he had been the only one who was familiar with this kind of stuff despite his potential to become a doctor.

"So, what did you see written on the net?" Gon asked.

"Kurapika's name isn't stated. But there's his picture." Leorio explained in a hurry. "You guys have seen it right? In the picture, I think he's unconscious, he doesn't look well too." When he received a nod from the two boys, he continued, "The content stated that he's the last Kuruta found. In a few days, he'll be killed and his eyes will be auctioned!"

"I can't believe Kurapika has been captured." Senritsu said with a deep frown on her face.

"Yeah…" Then Leorio glanced sideways. "And…there's inside news on the webpage." He paused, looking agitated.

"Spit it out, Leorio! This is no time for delay." Killua urged.

"They said that they'll use the Kuruta against the Genei Ryodan leader. There's a message like 'this time, we'll catch the Spiders…I don't get it." Leorio replied, unsure of what he was saying himself.

The others' jaws dropped.

"WHAT!? You're saying this has something to do with the Spiders!?" Gon raised his voice in shock.

"Wait, the message stated 'use Kuruta against Genei Ryodan leader?' Why is that?" Senritsu pointed out.

Gon and Killua had come to realize and pointed out. "Ah! Hisoka was the one who told us about this! Maybe Kurapika got involved with the Spiders again!?"

"I'm confused too. But there's no time for that. I say we just get Kurapika the hell out. How do we know where he is?" Leorio questioned.

Gon and Killua looked at each other before replying. "Hisoka told us he's at Dolinku mansion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had passed. Kurapika had known it even if his eyes couldn't see the sun. He had been lying on the cold ground for a day, after being unable to find any way out.

Particularly because his two legs had been damaged, along with his eyes blinded.

He had been half-conscious for the past hours. From time to time, images of his hometown, his family and kins kept feeding his mind. But it all ended with the memory of them having their eyes tore out of their sockets.

And an image of Kuroro Lucifer stood amongst his dead kindred, flame-colored eyeballs in his hands.

"Arrrgggggg!" He screamed out as he came to full consciousness. Sweat ran down his cheeks as his forehead pressed to the ground, unable to get up properly. He paused and took in a deep breath again and again.

This condition was fraying his nerves.

A door creaked open and stepped in the nen-user. She had brought a tray of food and water. "What's wrong for you to scream out loud?" She mocked as she put the tray on the floor in front of Kurapika. "Hungry? Boss told me you should be fed at least, to keep your pretty head in a good condition." Then she brought the glass to Kurapika's lips. The boy remembered, this was just like last time when he had been captured by Kuroro.

However, this time, the captor had a different intention in giving him water though.

Kurapika turned to glare at her direction, whether his eyes were there or not. He spoke in a voice so cold he didn't know he could, "I'll kill you…"

A smile appeared on Makiya's face. "Hah, finally, a thirst to kill, eh? Kuruta. I thought you people were pacifiers. Although a great warrior when the situation arises, but never a killer. Is that not correct?"

"I'm no longer the type of person people perceive me to be. I…kill, and certainly I will kill you."

The other only smirked.

"Tell me, Kuruta. Why are you with the Spiders?" The nen-user suddenly changed the topic. "This isn't the boss's question, it's mine." Kurapika had remained quiet, she continued. "From what I gathered, Genei Ryodan had massacred the Kuruta tribe and destroyed your home, so why are you with them?" The Kuruta didn't answer, feeling it was not needed, and hated to do it as well.

"Don't you feel the hatred towards them, and want revenge on them?"

Kurapika's head snapped up, and he sensed something behind those words, his brows twitched slightly. "…You have something to do with Genei Ryodan, don't you?"

The room went silent before the woman broke it. "Kuroro Lucifer killed my clan. I swore to see him dead by all means." Her hands then moved slowly and grabbed Kurapika's blond hair, yanking him to face her. Although Kurapika could not see, he could feel her resentment. "Seeing you being so_ close_ to him when you should seek revenge on him really pissed me off."

Kurapika felt like his senses were dismantled once again. Did he hear it wrong? Or was it because the woman was stupid and miscomprehended their circumstance?

"You're _sorely_ mistaken. For a reason I need not to tell you, I'm bound to him. You've no sense of reading situations, by assuming I'm close to him."

"I'm not blind, young boy. He's been taking good care of you, I can see." She retorted sharply.

The boy almost laughed hysterically despite the situation. _'That's because he can't let me die, or he'll be dead as well.' _But he was too tired to put up anymore arguments with such a woman. So he shut his mouth at last, dropping the subject.

"Whatever."

When the woman had left, a thought of Kuroro came to his mind. There was no doubt at that, he believed it was his desire to kill the man if it were the last thing he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro had arrived at York Shin, around the same time Leorio had left the airport. He had _rushed_ all the way here, reasoning with himself that the sooner he saw to Kurapika's death, the sooner he would be free from the cursed-nen. Maybe he should even stop by and thank the dim witted nen-user who had sealed Kurapika's nen.

He went directly to Dolinku Mansion. Slipping into the mansion was easy, as well as killing anyone who stood in the way. He didn't know exactly where the Kuruta was though. And not many Mafia's men showed up to give him one hell of a welcome like last time.

He had to interrogate one of them for Kurapika's location After gaining an answer, he stopped the man's breathing and continued on. Somehow he reckoned that the nen-user must have been there with Kurapika, as well as the Mafia who was behind all of this.

Kuroro never thought about whom it could possibly be when it came to revenge, there were just too many of them. He would kill them all anyway when they approached him. None of them were any particular for him…except for one.

The only avenger who had always been at the forefront of his mind was the sole survivor of Kuruta clan. Kurapika was different.

The Genei Ryodan leader had a sudden odd feelings about his own thought. He wondered why the boy had to hear from him that he was the one who killed his tribe when it was already obvious. Back then he hadn't answered the boy though.

Why did the boy had to stop and ask when others would merely run up to him yelling,_ 'I'll you kill.' _And of course, get themselves killed instead.

And he could see the Kuruta's behavior towards him had changed since when Shalnark came up with the lies that they were hired by the Mafia.

He had never expected things would turn out the way it was. He, traveling and staying with the boy. Although, he had to admit that he had somewhat enjoyed the moments he spent with the boy. To talk with boy about books and various topics, to tease and draw out his anger, to have the upper hands after feeling like he'd been beaten by the boy.

'_However, it will soon come to an end.'_ He thought.

As he struck another man down, blood splattered onto his coat. It always did. Now he carried a scent of blood with him.

He came to the last room which looked like a cell, perfectly suited for imprisoning someone. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, behind it revealed a dark room. The light behind his back sneaked into the room, which led his eyes to the bundle on the floor.

'_Found you, that easy.'_

The Kuruta.

From where Kuroro was standing, he made out a prone form on the ground. Lying face down, hands manacled behind his back, as well as ankles. And Kuroro could tell the pendulums were made of nen. Blonde head pressed against the floor.

And all that could be seen so clearly was the blood all over the boy. Then there was a slight movement, the prisoner had felt his presence.

"Still alive, Kuruta?" He questioned blandly.

The blonde head jerked up and groaned slightly, possibly at the jarring pain. Kuroro knew that the boy knew. The Kuruta must have known that he was here to kill him. His nen was sealed, if he was to be killed now, the cursed-nen that bound Kuroro would disappear and he would be free.

The man glared down at the boy and the back of his mind told him. _'Now I can taunt him all I want. I can step down on him all I desire. To smirk and laugh at him. And lastly, cut off his pretty head and present it to Nobunaga or keep it to myself…I can…'_

The boy gritted his teeth, exhibiting his anger and hatred towards the man. This was his failure, worse than anything in the world. He was to die now, without retrieving any eyes for his tribe, except for one pair that he gained from Kuroro and was now in a safe place but not back to where his kins were buried.

As Kuroro stepped closer, Kurapika struggled, trying to get off the manacle while hurting himself even more.

Shame started to eat him. How could he apologize to his kins that he hadn't been able to bring their eyes back, nor exact the revenge he voewed in front of their graves? Moreover, that his eyes might also have been taken and now all of the flame-colored eyes had ended up in greedy hands.

He thought of Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Senritsu. He could never see them again…when Gon finally found his father, Leorio became a great doctor, Killua found a goal in life, and Senritsu succeeded in destroying the evil music composition and regain what she'd lost.

He would lose them all.

With so much on his mind, he couldn't see but he could feel the hands now moving towards him.

He shut his eyes tight. Feeling this was it, this was all he could live up to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

That's it! The outcome would probably be in the next chapter. And well, reviews got me thinking. And I'm afraid that my writing would lead readers into thinking about Kuroro's fighting and stuffs. So I feel like stating it here that…I suck at battle scene, so, ha ha, there would probably be none of it, sorry. Anyway, I'll do my best, kay? Stick with me if you will!

15


	9. Ch 9 Read between the Lines

**Chapter 9 Read between the Lines**

Killua lifted his head above the bush near the Dolinku mansion to inspect the way ahead. Earlier, he and Gon had surveyed the entire area and nothing was out of ordinary. But now his ears caught the faint gunfire, something that normal people wouldn't have been able to hear. The white-haired boy scanned the vicinity of the mansion again and bent down to talk with his friends who were lying low.

"There are fewer guards," Killua explained and then turned to Senritsu for more accurate information.

The music-hunter closed her eyes in concentration before she spoke, "People on the second and third floors are running down to the first floor. Most of the gun shots are on the first floor." She paused, trying to listen more as the others held their breaths. "Someone is pacing with high speed through the basement. The guards are attacking him, and have failed."

Leorio blinked in awe—this was his first time witnessing Senritsu's amazing ability. He asked, "Who could that be…?" Then his eyes widened slightly and he guessed, "Hey, do you think it could be a Spider?"

The other three looked dumbfounded and went deadly quiet.

Killua broke the silence, "Well, it may be, or it may not be. But we should just focus on getting Kurapika out."

"Ok, let's say we go in and find Kurapika." Gon suggested a simple plan.

"Don't forget about the guards, knock them out." Killua reminded.

Leorio and Senritsu made a face in unison, and Leorio commented, "You both seem to be overly confident. You think it's that easy?" He paused, thinking it would be better to explain. "What about the cameras, security systems and all? If we get caught, we'll fall victim like Kurapika did. Our pictures will also be on their website, and they would probably hunt us down forever."

Killua then gave a confident smile and held up two fingers. Leorio and Senritsu blinked a bit before a buzzing sound reached their ears. Sparks of lightning flew between Killua's fingers and he said, "I'll destroy all the cams." He eyed Gon a bit. "We've been practicing a lot of nen. We can hold them down all at once. And we'll guard you, old man," Killua teased with a gleeful smile.

Gon nodded while Leorio's jaw dropped. "Just what have you guys been practicing? You guys have gotten even stronger?" He was told that the two had been in GI, and had greatly developed their abilities. The taller man had to put the feelings of being left behind aside, he clasped his hands together and said, "Alright, let's not make Kurapika wait."

They all nodded to each other in agreement. As the three young men stood up and started advancing to the mansion, Seritsu stayed behind. Everyone agreed that they didn't want her to risk her life and that it would be much more helpful if she stayed outside and checked their escape route.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His hands were cold.

Kurapika felt oddly calm when Kuroro's hands reached him and touched his face. _'…So he still wants my head after all,'_ he mocked himself, believing that this would be the last thought on his mind before Kuroro severed his neck.

However…those cold hands didn't make such a movement. They were just there, motionless. The man must have wanted to scare the hell out of him. But no, he wasn't scared one bit. "Do it. Kill me, just like you did to my people."

Still, the hands didn't move.

Kurapika felt strange that he wanted it to end but he pushed the subject. "I will become an unrest soul and haunt you till you die." Kurapika hoped it would be fast, he expected to feel the sudden pain that would bring his life to an end.

Finally the hands moved. But instead of holding the Kuruta's neck tightly in order to snap it, the cold fingers were removing his blond, wet locks from of his face instead.

"Hang in there, Kurapika…" The voice spoke calmly.

…

All the previous thoughts disappeared from Kurapika's head. His mind went blank entirely like a clean sheet of paper, free of any dots, and his voice disappeared. If he was afraid, he might have thought he heard it wrong, due to the influence of fear. But he was _not_ afraid and his hearing was perfectly fine, right?

"Kurapika…?" The voice called out again, and to Kurapika's surprise, it was softer, to the point of shockingly…gentle?

'_God, have I lost my head or what…?' _Kurapika wondered to himself.

Then he heard a clanking sound and the next thing he knew, his wrists and ankles were free from the manacles that bound him. He swore to God that his mind must have gone crazy a bit too repetitive when those cold hands helped pick him up from the ground, steadying him so that he could sit up properly.

The boy was certain the person in front of him was Kuroro Lucifer. The voice, the feeling, and the atmosphere had confirmed it. But why was the man…? Did Kuroro have other plans in store for him? But what plan could there be that would be worth more than killing him now and being freed from his nen? Did Kuroro want his nen ability? Was that worth more than being freed from what his life was hanging on? Or was it because the man didn't know that Kurapika's nen was sealed and that he could set himself free just by ending Kurapika's life? That last thought was highly unlikely; the man wasn't the slightest bit of a fool. Or was it that killing Kurapika now would still lead to Kuroro's death? In that case, the man could have tried to kill him and use his Gyo to check it just like last time.

_Indeed, why…?_

"…Ku…roro?"

"Yes, that's me. Seems like your brain's still working, so don't act like it doesn't." Kuroro's voice was still calm, but this time there was a hint of relief in it.

Out of pure shock and curiosity, Kurapika couldn't hold himself from asking. "Why don't you just kill me? You know that if you kill me while my nen is sealed, you'll be fre-"

"I know. I don't want to kill you. I…" There was a pause while the boy held his breath, and Kuroro was aware that the boy could even tell that he was _unsure._ "…I changed my mind, all right?"

"Why?" The boy asked.

"Damn it, Kurapika." Kuroro's hand went up to the side of his head. He went quiet for a few seconds and shook his head. "I don't know. Let's just say I want it this way. You're coming back with me. It's an order; easy as that." He didn't give a chance for the boy to respond, he stood and attempted to haul Kurapika to his feet. "Now, get up."

The Kuruta let out an audible yelp and fell down the instant the man lifted him from the floor.

Kuroro bent down and checked the boy's legs. "They broke your legs," he muttered and realized that Kurapika couldn't use his healing ability now. Then the man sensed something more, he used gyou. "Your eyes, there's nen on them too."

Kurapika realized the issue and quickly brought his hands up to his eyes. His eyes were still there, he could feel them under the skin covering them. "Kuroro, my eyes, they're still there, aren't they!?"

The man nodded with a slight guttural sound in his throat what was obvious to him. "They've blinded you, haven't they?"

The boy didn't answer, but Kuroro already knew.

Something in him was burning. Those people sealed Kurapika's nen, then blinded him, and broke his legs. The blood covering the boy's body and torn clothes were enough to tell him of the numerous ways he had been tortured. _'These people won't die easily by my hands.'_

But first things first.

He turned his back to the boy. Kurapika felt his arms being pulled straight ahead and his chin meeting the soft fur that he believed was Kuroro's coat. His torso was on the man's back and his knees were hauled to Kuroro's waist.

Kurapika couldn't believe it. The feared Genei Ryodan leader had lifted him up on his back. Piggybag-style, nonetheless. He felt his face grow hot all of a sudden, and he wanted to retort, but all he could manage was a weak: "uh…hey…uh..."

It was such an abrupt change. Months ago the man had carelessly carried him like a sack of potatoes, but now…

"Hold on," commanded Kuroro, ignoring the boy's dumbstruck look.

After securing Kurapika's limp body to his back, Kuroro walked briskly to the door, scanning the area. There was no one other than dead bodies on the ground. He suddenly felt a thankful that the boy was blinded now. However, being blind didn't mean that Kurapika wouldn't know there were corpses around him for the smell of blood and gunfire were heavy in the air. And especially, lots were on his coat, right in front of Kurapika. He must have already noticed it, for he started, "Kuro-"

"Kurapika," The man cut in first, "we need to get out. I have to do that by any means of necessary."

"But-"

"Now let's get this straight. We are in the middle of hectic situation. If you continue to stand up against me, we won't make it out of this alive. Are you going to throw that chance of living away? You won't be able to retrieve your family's eyes nor will you be able to fulfill your revenge by killing me. Would you like that?"

The blond went quiet, seemingly heavy with thoughts.

'_Right, retrieving the eyes is more important than his pride, he needs me to get him out after all. And as for the Mafia's lives? Well, it's either them or his people's eyes. He can do his own calculation.' _Kuroro comprehended, then concluded, "I'll take your silence as a no, so shut up and do as I say."

Kuroro glanced sideways at the boy. Kurapika's eyes were empty, and somewhat…_sad?_ About what, he couldn't tell at the time, it was probably a bit of everything. He turned back to look ahead. He had killed all the men blocking his way when he got in. Maybe he should just avoid them when they went out this time. He knew the boy must already have felt horrible, since he had killed everyone in his path just to reach Kurapika.

"I'll try not to kill," he said at last, feeling surprise at his own words. He extended his aura with _kou_, and covered the boy. The shield weakened when it wasn't covering himself, it could not possibly block bullets, but the least it could do was lessen the damage to both of them. The good thing was that Kurapika had no nen right now to sense that Kuroro was in fact using nen to shield the boy. If he knew, he would surely come up with another protest.

He heaved a big sigh, wondering what in the world he was doing anyway. His plan seemed simple enough earlier. Slip into the mansion, kill everyone in the way until he found the Kuruta, then finish him off and set his own ass free. And finally, go back to his Spider comrades and grace the world freely once more with his heinous thievery. Wasn't that easy?

What he was about to do would make his life take an entirely different course, one that he had neither planned nor thought about. He'd never been the kind of man to do anything without a plan. It would make things more complicated, leaving unexpected things to happen.

Kurapika shifted, only slightly, and that brought Kuroro out from his reflective thoughts in seconds. Then he just concluded in his mind that he _only _wanted to do what he _wanted_.

For the first time in his life, Kuroro didn't understand himself. He had no idea that Kurapika was dealing with the same problem at the time.

'_Here it goes.' _Kuroro looked ahead, tightening his hold on the boy.

The basement was a long way. When Kuroro reached the first floor, most of the remaining guards were still there. Kuroro partly managed to do as Kurapika wished; he avoided most of the attackers, knocking them unconscious instead of killing them. Although he knew that at some point he would still have to kill if they were surrounded.

And not killing created the same old problem, for some of the supposedly unconscious guard raised his hand, gun readied, and fired at them.

'_Damn…'_

The bullet was heading towards Kurapika. Kuroro promptly turned, causing the bullet to go through the side of his stomach instead.

Sensing a small, sudden jolt, Kurapika asked, "Were you hit!?"

Out of instinct, he grabbed the gun from one of the dead men nearby and shot the shooter. The man fell down, dead.

"No…" he lied. He couldn't understand what made him take the bullet for the Kuruta. It had been the first time that his body moved by itself. All he knew was that the Kuruta had two broken legs, blinded eyes, and was bloodied all over. He just didn't want any more damage on his…_property_.

Kuroro had not planned for Kurapika to hold a gun since the incident a few days ago. The boy could break down anytime with it and would be more of a burden. But he really had no other choice. The bullet had done its job in inflicting pain and that was enough to decrease his stability and speed as he had used more than half of his kou in shielding Kurapika.

"Kurapika. I know you'll hate this, but take the gun." The Spider head handed Kurapika the weapon. "You might have to shoot to chase some of them away. Your chance of hitting them is slim, so don't worry."

The boy hesitated, but he took it. Although he thought the opposite, that his chance of hitting someone would be slimmer if his eyes were functioning. But this was not the time to complain about anything. After all, he was still wondering if Kuroro had gotten hit shielding him. He could not act as a mere burden without doing anything.

Nonetheless, Kurapika was confused about the whole thing that was unfolding itself in front of his blind eyes. _'None of this is making sense. Maybe this is all in my mind, have I gone out of my mind…?' _His thoughts could only stay as thoughts.

They had made it through half way across the first floor, almost managed to get out when Kurapika suddenly let out a sharp cry. His hands let go of Kuroro's shoulders and clutched his eyes. At the Kuruta's sudden violent movement, the man lost his balance, causing the boy to fall off his back.

Kurapika crumpled on the floor, and cried out in pain.

Kuroro bent down and tentatively removed one of the boy's hands and studied what was wrong. Using gyou, he saw that the nen on the boy's eyes had changed color. They were activating to inflict pain. The nen-user must have been controlling the nen in close range. The man felt a sudden urge to find this nen-user and kill the person right then and there.

For a brief moment, the pain became more bearable as it subsided slightly. Kuroro led Kurapika to lean against a wall, hoping that the boy would collect himself.

But time waits for no man. The noises that Kurapika made had alerted the guards to their whereabouts. Both of them heard shouting just around the corner and knew that the guards would soon get to them.

"They're there! This way! They're-!" The shout of a guard was cut short, pursued by the sound of men screaming and shooting at the other corner. Soon there were sounds of heavy pounding and banging, accompanied by the sound of electricity crackling.

"I heard him!" This time the voice was from a boy. Kuroro arched his brow at that, wondering_, 'a boy in such place?'_ And there was a familiarity in that voice.

"This way!" Another voice shouted, another familiar one.

"Kurapika must be there for sure!" the prior boy's voice responded to his companions.

As Kurapika sat down to catch his breath, he recognized those voices though he could hardly believe it.

Bounding around the corner, appeared two young boys and a young man. Kuroro recognized them instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their friend was leaning against the wall, his frail form covered with blood, his face marred by an expression that was far from being fine. Looming in front of Kurapika with his hands on their friend's shoulder was the man they had come to know as the worst possible person they had confronted once.

Gon, Leorio, and Killua stared at the feared Genei Ryodan leader, completely shocked that the man was there for real. From their perspective, the cold-blooded killer was in close range of the dying Kurapika.

"Kurapika!" They all shouted.

The name's owner did turn when his name was called, now with certainty that the voices belonged to his friends.

Although they knew that the Spiders were too strong and dangerous to deal with, their instinct to save their friend was not curbed.

They all charged in at once without a plan, hoping that with the three of them they would at least be able to keep their friend safe, even if they wouldn't be able to bring down the Spider leader.

Before Kuroro could take action to counter with the three that aimed to attack him, Kurapika stopped the impending fight.

"Don't! Gon! Leorio! Killua!"

Kuroro's eyes widened in surprise when Kurapika wrapped one of his arms around his shoulder, and moved another arm outstretch toward his friends to stop them. Kuroro wondered about the boy's action. Then he realized—the boy couldn't see, so he wouldn't know what direction his friends were attacking from. That gave the reason why the boy had to do such thing as draping his arm over him.

Kuroro watched as the three halted, with shock in their eyes, this time more shocked than seeing him bending over Kurapika.

Gon, Killua, and Leorio were already in close range, in their guarding stances. The two kids were momentarily speechless, with Killua thinking about the possibility of Kurapika being manipulated. Gon and Leorio couldn't think of anything, so they voiced their questions right away.

"Kurapika! What are you…!? Why!?" Two straight-forward ones questioned.

Of all the three, Leorio was the loudest, being the one who wanted an immediate answer the most. "Kurapika! Hisoka told us you've been kidnapped by the Mafia. We've come to help, but why are you here with that guy!?" Leorio viciously directed a finger at Kuroro.

Kuroro sighed, now knowing how the three had known about Kurapika's situation. _'Hisoka…what is he planning this time?'_

"Just…don't attack him, ok?" Kurapika stated as he drew his arms from Kuroro. He leaned back out of exhaustion and whispered to the Spider head. "Don't hurt them."

Kuroro then got up and backed away from Kurapika. He shoved his hands into his coat's pocket, giving the three a chance to run in and check their friend out. Leorio had looked over and performed first aid for Kurapika, while Killua and Gon glanced cautiously at Kuroro from time to time. The man's response was only a blank stare.

"Kurapika!" Leorio called out when he didn't get a response from the blond. Then he recognized it was because Kurapika's eyes no longer functioned. "You cannot see? Ah, shit, your legs are broken too. Who the hell did this!?" The man turned a glare towards Kuroro.

The injured Kurapika sensed it. "No, it wasn't Kuroro. He's here to get me out too." The three glanced at Kurapika, then at each other, bemused at the idea of Kuroro rescuing Kurapika.

"Okaaay, what the hell happen here exactly!?" Leorio hollered out of desperation to grasp the truth.

Feeling the need to lay out the truth, Kuroro glanced sideways. "Let's say I'm not rescuing him. I'm just here to retrieve my property."

Gon and Leorio were puzzled while Killua started to sense something behind those words.

A soft laugh escaped Kurapika's lips after he'd having gained some strength

Kuroro blinked at that. He didn't want to think the boy had finally become mad due to the overwhelming stress of the situation.

But the soft laugh turned into a small smile, the one that Kuroro had never seen before in all the time he had been with the boy.

"Gon, Leorio, Killua. Sorry for the trouble…" Kurapika whispered softly, still smiling, although his eyes weren't focusing anywhere. "But I'm so…glad to see you guys." He had hoped against hope…that they would come.

"Us too, Kurapika," Gon said with a grin; Kurapika didn't need his eyes to see just how true it was.

So much for that little piece of heaven.

"Enough for the sappy chit chat. Someone is coming," Kuroro stated crossly.

Killua nodded in agreement to that and turned to his other friends. "We can't just stay here. Let's get Kurapika out."

When the other two nodded, Kuroro stepped closer by a single stride, causing Gon and Killua to drop into a guarding stance. "You three know the way out, don't you?" When Gon hesitantly nodded, Kuroro continued, "Then take Kurapika out of here." He moved closer as the other three tensed but cleared the way for the man when Kurapika told them it would be fine.

The three hunters stayed close, while Kuroro knelt beside the blond. "You get out with them. I'll deal with that nen-user to unseal the nen on you. I'll catch up with you later." He handed him the phone that he had been keeping, then he rose up to his feet. He was stopped midway. When he eyed down, Kurapika's hand was grabbing the hem of his coat. Empty green eyes looked up at him.

"Don't kill anymore."

The man looked down skeptically. _'I have to. For what they've done to you, I already feel like killing them, even brutally.'_ Kuroro opted not to answer, reaching for the boy's hand and removed it from his clothes. He stepped away as Kurapika's three friends looked at him with caution.

As Kuroro turned his back to them, he declared, "If you're running away from me, I'll find you. No matter what it takes, no matter how many I have to kill. I'll do everything to track you down."

Then he paced off to the nearest direction that he had sensed the nen-user last. Kuroro decided to first stop the person from coming closer to them, or, to put it more precisely, from coming closer to the Kuruta.

Gon and Leorio had taken his words as a threat that the man would hunt Kurapika down. On the other hand, Killua had read between the lines._ 'I'll find you no matter what it takes, eh?'_ The white haired boy thought as his eyes happened to drop to the ground and notice the drops of blood. He pointed out, "Hey, that guy…wasn't he injured?"

Kurapika's eyes widened a little while he was lifted on to Leorio's back with Gon's help. _'So he really did get shot. And not telling me that…was that because of me? Back then he would say everything to make me feel bad…'_

"Hold on, Kurapika." Leorio held on to him. "Hey, you better be ready with a good explanation when we're out of here. How could a smart-ass like you've been kidnapped and why the hell were you with that guy?"

The three headed off.

Kurapika could feel the warmth from Leorio's back. It did not have the smell of blood, unlike Kuroro's. He was so tired and knew that if he was allowed to sleep now, he would do it. Still, his mind was on the man he once used to hate most. '_What has gotten into him? Then again, what has gotten into everything …especially his feelings?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makiya was at the far end of a corner. Kuroro was face-to-face with a woman who was smiling monstrously at him, holding out her weapon. Kuroro ignored her large weapon, and instead looked around. There weren't any guards standing around. He believed that the two kids had taken care of them all. He knew their skill and that was why he had trusted them to bring Kurapika out safely.

The woman was scowling. "Thinking of taking the Kuruta away? That belongs to my boss," she declared. And a few yards behind her, were two people whom Kuroro presumed to be her bosses.

"Kurapika's mine," Kuroro corrected. "Now, remove the nen you're bounding on him, and I'll let you live. Although I'll only allow that after I break your legs and blind you."

Kuroro didn't see how the woman could be a good fighter. Kurapika was much stronger than her. If the boy wasn't in such sick state back then, he most certainly wouldn't have been taken down by her. She was just a nen-sealer, an ultimately great power. The ability, Kuroro thought, should become in handy. Kurapika had warned him that she did it through physical contact, so he just had to be careful with that.

To Kuroro's demand, she replied, "And what if I say no?"

"Then I'll have to kill you. If I do just that, the Kuruta will be free of your nen, wouldn't he?" The man asked, already knowing the answer.

"That is, if you can kill me. By the way, don't you remember me?"

"That's not my concern; I don't need to waste my time with you." Kuroro took his hands out of the coat's pockets. _'Too bad, Kurapika, looks like I have no choice after all.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was it. How was that?

Let me remind you, no fighting scene! Sorry.

Next chapter might already be the end…


	10. Ch 10 Vindicated

This chapter (and the last one as well), special thanks to Arbitraryster for beta-reading and checking up with everything.

I'm working on fanarts to this fanfic, you can visit them here: bonbonpich. deviantart (cut out the space), if it doesn't work, you can go to my author page and click the link from there.

The title of this chapter is taken (again!?) from the song title itself by Dashboard Confessional. It's the main source of inspiration when writing KuroKura fic XD

**Chapter 10 Vindicated**

By the time of late evening, they reached the inn where Senritsu had checked in for them, Kurapika suddenly felt a jolt throughout his body. Leorio stopped and turned his head to check on Kurpaika. "What's wrong?"

It was hurting a little. Something was flowing inside of him, and he came to realize it was his own aura. Slowly and gradually, Kurapika saw something blue. Then bit by bit, Leorio's back came into vision. Green eyes blinking, he began to look around. To his side, Gon and Killua were gazing up at him. With the tips of his fingers, Kurapika touched his own face, right under his eyes.

"I can see now…" He told them.

Gon's eyes, as well as Leorio, lit up and they grinned from ear to ear. Killua and Senritsu sighed in relief.

"This means Kuroro was successful. That was fast." Killua whistled.

Senritsu led them to a room to settle Kurapika in. While everyone expected Kurapika to use his nen to heal all the wounds, Senritsu suggested he might have to wait for a while. It would be better for Kurapika to manage the aura inside him and gain control over it entirely first. Kurapika started to focus on doing that.

Leorio nursed Kurapika's wounds. And with Gon's and Killua's nen, they tended the broken legs. The least they could do was to alleviate the damage, but it wasn't healed entirely. Kurapika would have to wait for himself to gain control of his nen and heal them on his own. Meanwhile, he couldn't move anywhere. His friends urged him to sleep, and Kurapika found he was more than eager to concur. He hadn't been sleeping well for three days.

When he woke up, three hours had passed. Moving his eyes from the clock, he flopped back and tried to sleep again. 3 hours of sleep couldn't replenish him for the lack of 3 days proper sleep. However, sleep was already far from him; Kurapika groggily and grumpily got up. Then he checked his phone, and was astonished that there were no calls. Why was Kuroro taking so long, he wondered.

Seeing Kurapika was not going back to sleep, his friends believed that it was the right time to hear up his story. So Kurapika sat up on the bed while and told Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Senritsu of what had happened to him. He summarized it, well, trimming out the parts that the other four (or just particularly out-of-control-man like Leorio would have burst upon hearing).

Kurapika had to choose his words carefully. He couldn't just lie to make them not to worry about him because Senritsu was there. If his lies (or more like a hidden truth) were known, it would only make them worry more.

In the end, what the four found out from him was that he was forced to join the Ryodan and had been with Kuroro for months.

The last piece of information had shocked them.

When Kurapika's silence marked the end of his tale, Leorio clutched his head to prevent it from bursting in crazed anger. He yelled hysterically, "This is unbelievable! We should have knownnnnnn! And now look at you-getting battered all over and looking like shit! I say we should take you away from him, to somewhere where he cannot find you!"

Kurapika's eyebrows knotted at how Leorio described him. "Thanks for the visual comment, but I'm not going anywhere, Leorio. And these wounds weren't Kuroro' fault."

"So you're going to wait until he comes and gets you again!?" Leorio stomped closer to the bedside, his hands fisted in an angry gesture. It wasn't surprising, as Leorio was the only one who had urged them to get their asses out and be gone from the Spiders forever while the other three had understood Kurapika's reason to stay put.

"Kurapika," Killua started calmly. "You told us the reason you have to stick with him was because he gave you a pair of Kuruta eyes, right?" Kurapika nodded to him.

"Doesn't sound sensible to me, does it, Senritsu?" Killua leaned back against the chair, lacing his hands at the back of his head. "I don't think you could stand being around them for a minute, let alone live with. A skilled person like you could get away from them if you really wanted to. Or was it that every member of the Spider just sat and kept their watchful eyes on you for the entire two months? I think not."

Gon blinked at that, and saw Killua's point.

"A much more likely threat would be the Genei Ryodan leader saying, 'If you run away, then I'll kill your friends, I can do that anytime.' Isn't that more reasonable?" Killua stated after he'd been thinking for quite a while now. He knew for a fact that Kurapika wasn't afraid of dying, the Spiders wouldn't be able to use that against him. Then what else was there?

Friends.

Back there when they first planned to capture Pakunoda, Kurapika's word made him believe that he would even sacrifice Killua and Gon in order to bring down the Ryodan. But in the end, Kurapika didn't. Instead, he'd put his revenge aside just to bring Gon and Killua back. Which was one of the reason why Killua had risk his life for him when he used to think that he'd only do it for Gon.

Aside from Kurapika's two lifetime goals, there was one more important thing in his life…which the Spiders could use against Kurapika.

Gon and Leorio stared speechlessly, Killua's plausible explanation sinking in.

Then Leorio spoke up. "So that's why you're not going anywhere."

Kurapika went quiet.

"So that's true." Gon's face was angry as he fisted, then saddened. "But we don't want you to be in danger either. What can we do…?"

"That's no need, Gon." Kurapika smiled softly.

"Now, now! You're saying that you're going with him again when he gets back from kicking that nen-sealer's ass!?" Leorio threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

"I have no other choice. I don't want to involve all of you, I've already caused a great trouble to you guys back then." Kurapika concluded, closing his eyes.

"Uh…actually we did that of our own intentions." Killua corrected, but upon seeing Kurapika gave him a smile, he looked away. Senritsu smiled at Killua in secret. Back then Killua had made a face while complaining that he didn't really want to help Kurapika since it was too risky. But Senritsu had heard the sound from his heart that said otherwise.

"You guys already have done a lot in getting me out of that mansion." Kurapika reasoned. When he saw Gon and Leorio stiffened, he continued. "And…I'm kind of…used to him already."

"What!? Does it turn out that the guy isn't really as bad ass as you perceived him to be?" Leorio mocked.

And Kurapika's slow, unsure nod that followed caught Leorio off guard.

"I'll have more chance of retrieving my clan's eyes. Moreover, he still can't kill me or he would be dead as well," Kurapika declared, hoping this would made them understand.

"Wait. That guy knows that he will be free of your nen if he kills you while your nen is sealed, right?" Killua asked. When Kurapika nodded, the younger boy continued. "But he didn't kill you. Instead he'd wanted to get you out. Moreover, he let us take you out while he himself ran off to face the nen-user to unseal your nen, and it was while he was injured too."

Kurapika had wondered all along why the man hadn't killed him when he had a chance of a lifetime.

'_I changed my mind. Let's just say you're coming back with me.'_

Kuroro's words were always ambiguous to him, but the man had _never_ lied to him.

"It must be a trap!" Leorio hollered. "That guy must be negotiating with the nen-sealer to do something. Maybe he wants to lift Kurapika's nen off of him and then force the nen to bind onto Kurapika's eyes again."

"Stop making nonsense possibilities, old man!" Killua yelled at him in annoyance.

"Being a nen-sealer, she cannot be the nen-lifter as well. The two abilities require a life-time of experience and skill to master. Only the person who seals a person's nen will be able to lift the nen binding." Senritsu explained.

"Huh?" Leorio and Gon made a face at the same time. Leorio didn't know much about nen, and Gon was a little slow when confronting such detailed information.

"That means the nen-sealer woman cannot lift Kurapika's nen from Kuroro." Killua made it easier for the two.

Senritsu turned to Kurapika, asking. "Kurapika, are you sure that you want to go with the Genei Ryodan?"

"As I've said, I don't have a choice. I'll be fine, as I've been all along up until now," Kurapika answered.

Listening to the sound of his heart, Senritsu knew her Kuruta friend hadn't been manipulated. It was tranquil; she would like to believe that her former co-worker would really be fine. But Kurapika's heartbeat had always been tranquil, even at the worst moments like when Ubogin was after his life back then.

Kurapika knew that Senritsu and Killua would understand his intentions. But the problem was with Gon and Leorio, whose faces were still twitching.

" I really don't want you to get involved with the Spiders again, Kurapika."

Kurapika regarded the youngest boy for a long while. Gon was making a pleading face, the very one he'd made months ago when the boy thought the ordeal regarding Genei Ryoden was over.

"Gon, why were you and Killua at the Sun Beach?" Kurapika suddenly asked.

"What? It doesn't have anything to do with-" Gon raised his eyebrows.

"Answer me, Gon," Kurapika urged.

"Well. Killua and I were with the Wild Life Hunters who were tracing new species of insects. We came to the Sun Beach to see one of its body parts," Gon answered, brows knotting a bit as to how this was related to their situation.

"And you guys will go after the species," Kurapika finished it for them. "Gon, Killua, you have your own paths. You have to go with it." Then he turned to Leorio. "You too, Leorio. You should be studying for medical exam instead of coming here."

A small nerve made its way to Leorio's forehead, and he started again. "You! Ungrateful brat! I got your ass out of that place and you're saying-"

"I'm grateful to you," Kurapika cut in as he closed his eyes. Then he looked at the others, letting a smile grace his lips. "I'm grateful to you all. When I was in that mansion and thought I was really going to die…I thought of you guys, really." His smile went a little wider. "And now that I've met you again, this is all that's needed."

"Kurapika…" Leorio trailed off, but before he could say anything-

RRRRRR

A phone on the nearby table rang. It was Kuroro's phone which was given to Kurapika. Leorio had been the one who took it out from Kurapika's pocket when he drifted off to sleep. And now, before Senritsu could reach it for Kurapika, Gon jumped from his seat and snatched it. Leorio was by his side, looking at the LCD screen.

It read 'Kurapika,' which meant Kuroro must have got Kurapika's phone back from the mafia.

Gon backed away, holding the phone with him.

"Gon, give me the phone," Kurapika stretched his hand out with his palm up.

"Don't give it to him, Gon." Leorio insisted, staying by the young boy's side.

It was one of the few times Kurapika had seen Gon display such childish behavior, real childish, not the usual childlike one Gon usually wore. "Gon!" Kurapika raised his voice.

Killua sighed, while Senritsu looked between Gon and Leorio then at Kurapika, unsure what to do.

When Kurapika tried to get out of the bed, his legs hurt and he hissed in pain. He looked up at Gon again with an edgy expression, holding his hand out.

"Just give him the phone, Gon. Let him talk first and see how things will turn out. Maybe there's a way we can negotiate and Kurapika might not have to go with Kuroro," Killua suggested. Although he kind of felt that there was only one thing in store for them.

Gon's face looked near crying and Kurapika's expression softened at that.

The ring had gone off. And silence filled in.

Kurapika sighed as he closed his eyes. Feeling that his body had been replenished enough, he conjured his nen. Slowly, the chain jail slowly appeared at his right hand. Upon receiving a nod of approving from Senritsu, he continued with his task to use the Holy Chain to heal his legs. They were done in seconds.

The blond tentatively stood up from the bed, swaying a little as Senritsu rushed to support him. He moved closer until he was in front of Gon and Leorio. Kurapika reached out and waited for Gon to give it to him. "Gon, I need to talk to him."

"Give it to him, Gon," Killua repeated.

And Leorio interrupted, "Don't, Gon!"

Gon was cornered. And upon seeing Kurapika's serious expression, he tentatively handed the device halfway. Upon that, Leorio snatched the phone and jogged away instead. That made Kurapika's narrow his eyes. "Great. If it's with you, then I don't have to hold back."

Killua chuckled lightly at Leorio's mistake. Said man didn't have time to react when a chain flew over and nabbed the mobile out of his hand. It accidentally (or in Killua's mind, intentionally) hit the man on the face. The next moment the device landed on Kurapika's open palm. Leorio clutched at his face where it was hit and directed an accusatory finger at the blond.

"Was that necessary!?" He yelled angrily.

Ignoring Leorio, Kurapika picked up the line that suddenly rang again.

"Guess your friends were running away from you with the phone?" The familiar voice at the other end spoke.

Kurapika made a sound in this throat.

"Where are you?" Kuroro asked.

"Tell me your location, I'll go there myself." As Kurapika uttered these words, Leorio and Gon's gasp were audible to Kuroro on the other end, but he didn't care.

"No. I'd rather not risk losing you again," Kuroro insisted and repeated. "Tell me where you are." When he heard nothing from Kurapika for a while, he asked, "Are you worrying that I would hurt your friends?"

"…Yes." Kurapika admitted.

"I won't. I promise." The voice sounded firm.

Strangely, Kurapika found that he could believe it. "Fine then…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro put away the device, feeling odd about himself for using words like _'promise'_ with the boy.

The last thing he heard on the cell phone before the line went dead was yelling and retorting. He knew it was Kurapika's friends, it would not be easy to get Kurapika away from them.

He surmised Kurapika wouldn't act according to their will. The boy would never risk his friends' lives.

Kuroro started to step away from the last man he'd killed in the last mansion he'd attended to.

There had been six in total, the Mafia heads who were in contact with Dolinku and Lucchese. Kuroro was able to draw out enough information from the half-dead Makiya, and then finished her off after having blinded her and broken her two legs. He barely listened to her while she spoke of the death of her family by the Genei Ryodan's hands. Kuroro hadn't spared a piece of his attention on that.

Then he found the list of contacts to purchase Kuruta eyes from.

Kuroro had made each of them their relations. They had told him, and Kuroro brought them down in every place around Yorkshin. He also went to the Mafia main webbase to have Kurapika's picture removed, and altered the content to the Kuruta's death, saying that his eyes had accidentally perished.

He was aware of the possibility that many people out there still knew about Kurapika. He'd only killed those who expressed interest in purchasing the eyes and were in Donlinku's contact list. It was the least he could do now.

The throbbing pain in his stomach disturbed him wave by wave, but he had been ignoring it. The wound was now getting worse as he hadn't tended to it properly and was moving around too much. Killing the Mafia members had strained his injury. He had once thought he could use the boy's healing ability once he had stolen it. But that plan was now gone.

He just wanted to go back with Kurapika. The back to his Spider comrades? He wondered what his comrades would think…they would more likely get mad at him if he were to tell them the truth-that he just wanted Kurapika back. _'Nobunaga would be so upset about this.'_

Speaking of being upset, Kuroro looked at himself that was covered with blood. _'Ah, Kurapika would be so upset about this too.'_

He had to do something about it before heading to Kurapika's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhhhhh! The feared Genei Ryodan leader is coming this way!" Leorio clutched his head and bellowed.

"Will you shut up and listen to me!? Old man!" Killua yelled back.

They were in front of Kurapika's room. Killua had called the two out so as not to disturb Kurapika. Moreover, he needed to calm down the two and explain things to them more thoroughly.

Gon had been quiet all the while.

Killua cleared his throat, but Gon spoke up before him. "Killua. Why do you think Kurapika would be fine going with Kuroro?

"Yeah, why do you think so?" Leorio added as he pressed a hand down on Killua's head.

"I'm not sure." Killua brought a hand to his mouth, musing. "But…from what Kurapika had told us, which was entirely the truth since Senritsu confirmed it… although she mentioned that he wasn't telling the whole story. Anyways, I think…well, if I'm not mistaken…" The boy cleared his throat again as Gon and Leorio waited impatiently. "Kuroro…was falling…for Kurapika"

Gon and Leorio blinked once and twice.

And Gon hit one of his fists into his other palm. "Ah! You mean this was Kurapika's plan? Kurapika is planning something?"

"NOOO!" Killua's head drooped at the slow-witted boy.

Leorio made a face as if the boy had grown two heads. "Killua. You didn't mean…" He paused.

"What!? What!? What did Killua mean exactly?" Gon looked between the two, eager to know the truth.

"Kuroro could kill Kurapika so he would be free from Kurapika's nen, but he didn't. At first, I thought he wanted Kurapika's ability, but he could just get Kurapika out barely alive to get it. Why would he have to use Kou to shield Kurapika, and leave his own body unprotected when they were getting out the mansion? Then he himself got injured because of that, I believe..." He looked at the two and concluded, "Kuroro was protecting Kurapika."

Leorio swore he would laugh out so loud if the situation hadn't been so urgent.

"Of why, I don't know." Killua put his hands in his pockets. "But people change according to people they met, don't they? When I met him in the mansion, he was very different than when we met him back months ago. I know it because I was…like him." There was more in his head that it could stretch things out for the other two, but Killua opted to leave it unspoken. '_If I hadn't met you guys. If I hadn't been with Gon all along, I would still be like him back there.'_

"Killua…" Gon called out, getting it a little, but still confused.

"Take Hisoka for example." Killua held up one finger. "The first time we met him, we thought of him as only some crazy maniac clown killer that we would never dare go near. But in GI game, we worked together in winning that volleyball game. We _were_ that _close_ to him, Gon. And we weren't even afraid. You were even asking him to come along even after the game."

Leorio's jaw dropped. "You guys did that!?"

"Well, maybe Hisoka didn't really change, but at least we learned that we can communicate with him _humanly_ in some ways." Killua shrugged nonchalantly.

Gon scratched the back of his head, thinking about his friend's words.

"But I know this isn't easy for you two. That's why we have to be sure that Kuroro is capable of leaving with Kurapika without killing him." Killua smiled, which implied he had something in mind.

"Killua." Leorio started, this time he gathered himself to look more serious, rather than yelling around. He had been thinking all along after all. "I don't know what you have in mind, but if I see things not turning out well when that guy comes here, I'm not listening to you and Senritsu, I'm taking Kurapika away no matter what."

"Me too, Killua." Gon added.

Killua chuckled softly. "In that case, I'm with you two, but that's only because Kuroro's injured. We stand a chance of four against an injured one. But first, let's try it my way and hope it won't turn out to be the worst way." He opened the door to Kurapika's room and told Kurapika. "You will have to play along too."

Kurapika arched his brows questioningly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro knocked at the 6th floor inn's window just before sliding it up enough for him to get through.

The three people in the room stiffened at his sudden appearance and dropped into a defensive stance. There was only one blond that didn't seem to be so affected by Kuroro's appearance.

"Why don't you come through the door?" Kurapika sighed as he looked in newcomer's direction.

"At least I knocked," Kuroro shrugged casually, dusting off his clothes. He studied the other occupants in the room who remained unmoving. He shoved his hands in his pants pocket and smiled nonchalantly at them. "I won't do anything."

Kuroro walked pass Killua and Gon casually and settled himself on the seat near Kurapika's bed. "Is your nen back yet?"

Kurapika didn't respond.

Kuroro raised an eyebrow as he studied the Kuruta. When he bent closer, the boy whipped his head to face him.

"You've killed people?" Kurapika raised his voice.

'_H…Hey, Kurapika! That's not what we have planned!'_Killua thought anxiously. But it couldn't be helped. He did smell the stench of blood when Kuroro stepped in too, he was sure Gon and Leorio would feel the same way. Killua knew that Gon was suppressing the urge to do something, anything except standing in silence while Leorio was trying his best to compose.

Kuroro looked away. Sure he changed into clean clothes: a black long sleeve shirt and pants like the very one he wore when meeting Kurapika at Attique. That didn't help much though, he already knew. "Save that for later. Now, what about your nen?"

"It hasn't been back. Did you kill that nen-sealer?" Killua put up, encouraging Kurapika to rebound back to the plan.

Kuroro turned to Killua, and answered directly. "Yeah, I've killed her. She failed to cooperate with my favor in removing her nen from Kurapika."

Kurapika's hands grabbed the blanket, a fist tightened on it which didn't go unseen by Kuroro observant.

"But his nen hadn't returned." Leorio hesitantly spoke. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Right? Kurapika."

Kurapika nodded. "I'm not seeing, Kuroro."

"His sight only returned for a while, but then it turns out that he can't see after all." Killua explained.

"We don't know what happened." Gon added. "But we heard that some nen have to be removed properly, and won't be removed just by ending the nen-sealer's life."

Kuroro's expression shifted, but he smoothed back to his usual poker face. Still, that briefest moment hadn't gone unseen by Killua.

The Spider head then moved to seat himself on Kurapika's bed, his back was turned to the other three in the room. Leorio wanted to step in, anxious for Kurapika's safety. But Killua stopped him with a strong shove, which resulted in Leorio's hands balling into tight fists.

Kuroro used gyou, and saw nen on Kurapika's eyes. They were still there, but they were different. His hands reached to touch the boy's face and peered into the empty eyes.

Gon, Killua, and Leorio were gaping at the man's back, ready for anything that would happen. The only thing that kept them at bay was Kurapika's hand which indicated them not to pull any stunts. So they waited until someone said something.

"You're seeing."

The three didn't know what made Kuroro grasp the truth. It was Leorio who noticed that Kurapika's expression had changed. The Kuruta's eyes had widened slightly when the Spider head peered at him. Leorio thought it must be Kuroro's facial expression that made Kurapika surprised, and blew the plan.

Kuroro checked on the boy's legs. "They were healed. That means your nen was back." He looked up at the boy who now blinked and looked away. Then he turned to Killua. "Sorry, looks like I've blown it off."

Kuroro looked quizzically at the Kuruta.

Killua smiled and waved it off. "Nah, I think that's enough."

"What?" Kuroro interrupted, this time there was menacing tone to his voice.

"It's nothing. They just want to be sure that you…" Kurapika paused, not knowing how to end the sentence he'd just made.

"That I what?" The man asked.

"That you won't kill him. That at least you are…" Leorio too met the same difficulty as Kurapika. "Well, that at least you _did_ bother about his well-being." He managed finally.

Then Kuroro got it and turned to Kurapika. "So…you were using Zetsu to hide your nen, and using your own nen on the eyes?"

Kurapika nodded.

Kuroro's eyebrows furrowed and he looked somewhat angry. But when his eyes found Kurapika looking up at him, bright ocean green eyes that were free of nen, Kuroro found his anger had subsided.

"Sorry about that." Kurapika sighed, surprised at his own apology.

"It's fine, so can we leave now?" Kuroro then took Kurapika's hands and pulled him up to his feet.

"Hey!" Gon started, face angry now. "Kurapika's our friend! Don't take it that you can bring him away so easily!" Leorio and Killua were at his side instantly.

"Like it or not I'm taking him anyway. We're bound to each other. And didn't Kurapika tell you that if I don't get him back, I'll kill all of you?" The man stated out of annoyance.

At that, he three felt threatened at the sudden change in atmosphere.

A second later, Kuroro's eyes were wide when he felt a sharp sting across his cheek where Kurapika's open palm had made contact. It took him seconds to register what had taken place as he eyed Kurapika who was beside him, having his hand outstretched.

Kuroro was surprised by the hit. How could he not know it was coming? Unless Kurapika was fast, then he must have been too unwinded around the boy already.

"Don't mess with them," Kurapika hissed.

Gon's, Killua's, Leorio's jaws dropped. They couldn't believe what they've just saw. Of course, to Leorio, he had seen Kurapika brutally punched the Spider head numerous times till he bled. But this time, it was so…different. What made the three even more surprised and unbelieving was when Kuroro brought a hand to his cheek, they had thought the man would return the gesture, but-

"Got it," Kuroro mumbled, although his eyes were far from dejected.

"I'm coming with you so don't even think of getting them involved in this." The boy glared dagger at the man.

Kuroro would have done otherwise apart from complying. But he also knew that he'd crossed Kurapika's line. He'd crossed it once regarding the Kuruta's family. Now his friends were that _last_ line Kurapika had got. Kuroro had noted that using Kurapika himself against his friends wasn't a very bright idea.

It was then that Gon and Leorio had come to see what Killua had thoroughly explained to them. It was unbelievable, but it was right in front of them to witness.

"Kuroro." Gon called off. "We know and understand that it was Kurapika's decision. But you have to wait a little longer."

Kuroro sighed, looking at Kurapika. "Fine. Do you want to run any more test or experiment with me or what?" He asked, half mocking, half meaning it.

"Kurapika, we're right outside." Killua told the blond as he called Gon and Leorio, herding them to step out of the room with him. Gon followed while Leorio looked between his departing friends and Kurapika with Kuroro.

'_Crap, the guy hadn't let go off Kurapika's hand yet.'_Leorio doubted if his friend was even aware of that.

"Leorio!" Killua called.

"Go on, Leorio. I'll be fine." Kurapika gave him an assuring smile which didn't reassure Leorio at all.

Leorio gritted his teeth a little while Gon dragged him out. The door was closed behind them.

"You have a bunch of worrywart friends." Kuroro commented. "What are they planning next?"

"Unn," Kurapika eyed the door where his friends had gone out. The soft smile graced his lips as his eyes remained there.

Kuroro watched the boy from the corner of his eyes. He'd never seen the boy smile with that kind of smile.

"I can understand why they're your only weakness." The man said.

Kurapika was curious about that, but as he saw the man took the seat, he noticed the man swayed. Then he realized it. "Haven't you tended to your wounds!?" The boy stomped in. To the man's surprise, Kurapika reached to pull the hem of his shirt up just enough to reveal a wound at the side of Kuroro's stomach. The blond bent down and studied the bloody wound.

"It's just a scratch."

"A scratch doesn't leave a hole in your stomach." Kurapika then touched the wound and found that Kuroro's nen was the only thing keeping the blood at bay. He conjured his Holy Chain and demanded, "Lift up your nen." When the man did, it was cured instantly, leaving only the trace of blood stained.

Kuroro whistled. "Amusing."

Suddenly, Kurapika suddenly went still. Kuroro saw trouble in those green eyes. He challenged. "Are you regretting healing me?"

Kurapika put his hand away, Chain Jail disappearing from his hand. His facial expression still wore disturbance but he shook his head. "I don't know. But…I couldn't leave you wound anyway. You got that shot shielding me after all."

'_Ah, right. It's just you guilt-ridden types.'_

Shaking his head slightly again, Kurapika decided to change subject. "So, what were you talking about-my weakness? How did they involve my friends?"

The man took on the note that the boy wanted to leave the issue of his emotional turmoil. He silently complied, "Right, your friends are your weakness. Back then, if Pakunoda had known that, things wouldn't have turned out the way they are now."

"My…only weakness? Them?" Kurapika trailed off in confusion. "What are you talking about? What would it be like if Pakunoda knew that?"

"From Paku's memory, all of my comrades had a slight misunderstanding that the chain-guy's weakness was the piece of information that he couldn't use his nen ability on anyone who's not a Spider. But as a matter of fact, your weakness lies with your friends." Kuroro explained while clasping his hands together and directing a finger to the boy. "If Paku had known about this, she would have let all of the Spiders come with her. The negotiation for hostages wouldn't have happened."

Kurapika frowned. "What are you saying? That time I really thought of killing you should your comrades breach my rules, even if I would have to lose Gon and Killua."

"No, you wouldn't. You wouldn't do anything to lose them." The man disputed firmly.

"That was because-" Kurapika glared at the man with stern eyes and looked away. "Don't act like you know me so well."

Upon seeing a change on Kurapika's face, Kuroro ended the conversation, avoiding the possibility of another argument. "Don't let it bother you; I'm just saying that you won't lose your friends. And as long as you come with me, you won't."

"Enough of that," Kurapika snapped. "Let's focus on things at hand now."

"You keep running away from the important issue," Kuroro pointed out crossly which made the boy grunt.

"Hmm. Then let's see how well you answer my question with your own issue. There's one question I want you to answer." The boy returned.

'…_of how many I've killed?'_Kuroro mentally predicted.

"Why did you come to get me out of that mansion? Why didn't you kill me when you had a chance to be free of my nen? And why do you want me back with you now?"

"That's three questions, not one." Kuroro pointed out blandly.

"Just answer me!" Kurapika snapped.

And for the first time in his life, Kuroro felt at a loss for words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you all right?" Gon asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Senritsu replied, unsure of the answer she just gave.

Senritsu had been situated outside the room to listen to things that were going on inside. It had been Killua's idea for her to use her ability and interpret things. Listening to the Genei Ryoden leader's heart had been one of her worst nightmares. Still, she complied in order to make sure that things wouldn't be the same as months ago.

"So how is it?" Killua asked.

"He's better than the last time…a little." Senritsu stated. "He's still in that half in and half out of the grave state. But…" She paused, thinking, and looked up at the three young men. "When he thought that Kurapika couldn't see, his heart skipped a beat. There was this feeling of his that…he was somewhat…bothered by it."

"And I've seen how he had interacts with Kurapika. He was always on his guard, but there was no murderous aura about him. You felt the same way, eh, Gon?" The white-haired boy turned to the black-haired one.

Gon nodded. "Kuroro's different from before now, I've seen." Then he looked up and thought a little more, his eyebrows creased slightly.

"I say it's all up to Kurapika now, whether he'll go with Kuroro or not. I believe he'll be fine." Killua concluded.

As Gon and Senritsu hesitantly nodded, that left only Leorio who had been quiet all the while.

Leorio scratched the non-existent itch at the back of his head. "You guys really trust them together?"

They nodded.

"But they killed dozens of people. Even if Kuroro's telling the truth that he won't harm Kurapika now, what could guarantee that he wouldn't in the future?" Leorio pressed his palm against his forehead and made a face. "Even though Gon said that some Spiders did things according to Kurapika's rules so they could get their leader back-as if they actually got a heart-they're still a bunch of insane criminals. I really don't know. Maybe we should let Kurapika decide one more time."

'_But he's already decided, right?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I believed I'd put some LeorioxKurapika there, hadn't I? Did it even look like one?

This is not yet the end! At first I've tried to end it in 10 chapters, but I couldn't squeeze the ending part or it'd be too long so I gotta split into 2. There's one more chapter to go, really last one!

Thanks for all of you again for reviewing and sticking with me up this far.


	11. Ch 11 the Key to Unlock Oneself

Last time, I promised that I'll do a special treat when I end this fic. On that part, I meant another fic of KuroKura. Since I'm planning to write sequel to this fic, but a bit far from getting it done, I'll do another short KuroKura fic for a time being.

Anyway, hopefully, next chapter will really be the last, it'll be super short though, something like all the conclusion stuffs. After that, I'll start on another side fic and as well as sequel.

**Chapter 11 the Key to Unlock Oneself**

"I don't know."

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" He sounded almost mocking as he strode away from the man and to the window. He looked outside, unable to face the face of what he was about to ask. "It's not a pity, is it? When you saw me in that condition, I would never have believed that you had pity for me."

"No, not pity or sympathy, because I have never had those traits," Kuroro responded while he contemplated his thoughts. "Would it be an answer if I repeat what I've already said, that I just want you back, and that's all to it?"

Kurapika put his hands on the window sill, gazing outside. The cool breeze that passed over him caused his blond strands to shift from his face. Kuroro noticed that Kurapika's left ear hadn't been healed. The boy must have forgotten about it. After all, Kurapika had only healed his fatal wounds, but not the scratches and bruises that left marks on his body. The wounds would have been more visible had the boy not been wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

"You were supposed to kill me. Or did you still want my ability?" Kurapika asked, oblivious that the man was inching closer to him. He gasped when Kuroro tucked the strands covering his ear behind his ear.

"Why hadn't you healed this?" Kuroro touched his ear softly with the tip of his index finger, making Kurapika wince. The boy realized his ear had been roughly wounded by the nen-user pulling the earring out.

"Leave it," he batted Kuroro's hand away. "It's just a scratch."

Kuroro made a sound in his throat. "Really? A scratch that left your ear rip?" He returned the boy's earlier gesture and commanded, "Heal it."

Kurapika was about to glare, but instead, he blinked when the man held up his hand, a violet earring in it.

"Heal it, this is an order," Kuroro repeated firmly. "You should still obey my commands."

Out of annoyance, Kurapika conjured his chain and did what he was told. His ear was cured. He snapped, "Satisfied?"

Ignoring the boy's irritation, Kuroro put the earring on for the boy. Before Kurapika could protest, he ordered the boy to remain still. While Kurapika fought to do what he was told, Kuroro began, "To answer your question: I don't want your ability, not anymore."

"Then why?" Kurapika leveled his gaze at the man.

"Putting my motivation into words? I don't like it. But…" He paused, and his dark eyes widened slightly as his deliberation suddenly became clear. "I know it now. I have…found it. The key to unlock oneself…is _here_. It's _you_." Then his astonished expression was smooth back to his usual poker face. "Does that make it easier for you to understand?"

Several expressions ran across Kurapika's face. He glared, for he was confused, but he felt Kuroro had said something that he really meant. The tone even communicated that it was an important discovery. So Kurapika tried to understand it. However, he couldn't get what the man was implying. He shook his head. "You're being ambiguous again."

"Remember the conversation we had back there in the train?"

A hesitant nod.

"Don't you understand?" Kuroro poked the Kuruta's chest with a finger. "You're what I'm searching for…all along. And now that I thought of it, that Nostrad girl predicted that I would met a companion in the east. I thought it was the nen-remover in Greed Island, but Attique is in the east too."

That had explained everything that was left unexplained to both of them earlier.

Kurapika's face colored and Kuroro wasn't sure that the Kuruta was angry, or… something else.

It was just then that their friends had picked a time to appear. Killua had been the first one who noticed the color on Kurapika's face. He narrowed his eyes, growing paws and whiskers cat-liked. _'Now, what was that?'_

Leorio stepped in front of Kuroro, lifting up three fingers. "We'll let you leave with Kurapika, if it is his decision. But on three conditions." A flash of annoyance crossed Kuroro's face, but Leorio could tell that he was listening. "Firstly, he must be free to communicate with any of us, at anytime. Secondly, you can't consider him as a member of the Genei Ryodan."

Kurapika blinked, feeling surprised at himself for suddenly feeling so grateful for Leorio. He had been deemed as one of Genei Ryodan all along, and Leorio had just come to save him.

"And besides, the main reason we'll let you go is because we believe that you will not kill him or harm him in anyway, at all. Do we have a deal?"

He didn't need that much time to think. Kuroro replied, "Fine. I can't kill him anyway, or I'll be dead as well. His nen is still here." He pointed towards his chest.

"We're aware of the possibility that it could disappear someday." Killua put in.

"Not likely, eh, Kurapika?" The Spider head muttered. "I tend to think that Kurapika would hate me till the day I die."

The Kuruta looked away, his blond hair obscuring his face. "That should be it, till the day you die," he said.

'_Ah, well. Hatred is still there, although there's also something else, isn't there?'_ Killua pondered silently as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the two._'I'm kind of…understand this too.'_

"Kurapika. You're really sure about this?" Gon repeated, still hoping in vain that his friend would have a change of mind.

The Kuruta once again gave the boy a warm smile. "I'm sure Gon. This is my decision."  
Senritsu knew from the last incident that her Kuruta friend was guiltier about having his friends involved in danger than glad that his friends had chosen to help him.

Kuroro shoved his hands in his coat pockets and sighed. "That should be it." He headed to the doorway. "Let's go Kurapika."

Kurapika gave a nod to all of his friends. As he turned to leave, Gon shouted out. "Kurapika! We'll meet again, right?"

Kurapika smiled. "Right, we'll meet again."

Then the two left. Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Senritsu could only watch as they disappeared from sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Initially, he had only kept the boy close to him because the boy was a threat to his life. Then, he had a brief thought that maybe the boy's abilities could be useful, so he had used the boy. Still, he had always expected that someday, he would be able to separate the boy's abilities and eyes from the boy's life. He didn't know when was it that he started to think those eyes were pretty with its head attached. But then he realized it was prettier when the eyes turned into a flame-like color, along with a scowling face. It turned out that he liked those eyes in every expression they displayed, whether coupled with a scowling face or a dagger-like glare. So it was everything about the boy himself. Every expression that he exhibited, every movement that he'd made when provoked by anger. They all had an effect on Kuroro and he found himself drawn to Kurapika. It was a foreign feeling now that he had once planned to end Kurapika's life all along.

"What?" The boy looked up and glared at him.

Kuroro shook his head, smiling down at the boy. _'It was those eyes, and he is an owner of them.'_

They were heading to the airport. Kuroro had talked to Shalnark by phone. He had declared that he was coming back with the Kuruta boy. Shalnark didn't seem to be as surprised as Kuroro had expected. And Kuroro doubted that Shalnark wasn't too interested in his trip back to Ryuuseigai, as the trouble with Chimera ants was bad, though the young man claimed that Kuroro need not come. They could handle it alone.

As of now, Kuroro would have to head back to his comrades. And he would still have one hell of an explanation to craft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurapika kept his gaze out the window, gazing at the colorful lights of the night city down below from the airship.

"A little different from that time, isn't it?"

Kurapika looked at Kuroro nonchalantly. _'That time? …He must have meant the time when the hostages were exchanged.'_ Then he focused back on the window. _'Looks like now I'm a hostage myself.'_He leaned his head forward and it hit the window with a soft thud, he closed his eyes. _'But I'm not regretting this.'_

"Are you feeling sick? Or are your wounds hurt?" Kuroro positioned himself by the boy's side, looking down at him, with a worried frown.

Kurapika almost jumped back, having been caught off guard by that kind of expression from the Spider leader. His eyes had widened in surprise and the man had spotted that. Up until now, Kurapika still couldn't believe Kuroro would have such a facial expression, let alone show it to him. A lot had happened to them, apparently, changing everything.

It was what Kurapika had feared most, that his hatred and thirst for revenge would someday be dissipated into thin air. It was more horrifying to him than death. Now the situation was almost proving it, although he still hated the man. How could he ever forgive this cold-blooded killer who had taken everything and everyone from him. Yet he still felt something else at the same time.

Getting no response, Kuroro touched the boy's forehead. "You're burning again. Go get some sleep." He dragged the boy from the spot they'd been in to their room.

The Kuruta boy stared at the man's unguarded back. _'I still hate you, I really do. Kuroro Lucifer. But…'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurapika opened his eyes and moaned softly, staring up at the man who sat by his bedside. He looked around. "Ah…how did I…Did I just black out again?" When Kuroro nodded, Kurapika sighed and placed his hands above his eyes, shielding them from being seen. "I'm such a burden to you, aren't I? I'm such a…" _'…weak person.'_

"You don't know your limit," Kuroro remarked and added, "But I don't…really mind. In any case, you should continue to learn and control your emotions, so that you'll also learn your limit. Even if you're not a Spider anymore, according to what that doctor-friend of yours declared, you're still with me."

Eyeing Kuroro skeptically, Kurapika asked, "That was long. In short, does that mean I can go against you if I wanted to, since I'm not a Spider anymore?"

Kuroro chuckled, and it slowly turned into laughter, which made Kurapika frown. When Kuroro swallowed the prolonged laughter, he spoke, "Kid, you've always been against me, since the beginning, even if you were regarding as one of us."

Kurapika narrowed his eyes in response. _'Oh, right.'_

Still, Kurapika knew too well that he'd never won over Kuroro, not even once. And that must have been the very reason that Kuroro actually said straight out that he was given permission to go against him as he was no longer a Spider, for Spider or not, Kurapika still wouldn't be able to outmaneuver Kuroro.

Someday, Kurapika promised himself. Someday, he would.

"Now go to sleep, you still need it," the man suggested, cutting though the boy's thoughts.

"Kuroro."

"Yeah?"

"So how many have you killed?"

"You don't need to know."

"Kuroro!"

"What? Do you have to feel responsible for it? There was nothing you could do anyway," the man responded. "I'm a Spider, I kill. Just keep that in mind."

The boy now got up from his lying position, and sat on the bed. Turning to the side, he questioned, "How do you feel when you kill people?"

"This again," Kuroro shook his head in light boredom.

"I just want an answer and I've asked one of your comrades before. Now I want to hear your answer, Kuroro." Kurapika breathed deeply. "What exactly did you feel when you killed my people five years ago?" And Kurapika felt sweat forming on his forehead; he was slightly trembling as well.

"Nothing."

Kurapika had half expected that he would receive such a fast answer. He closed his eyes, brows knitting together.

"What are you expecting?" The man got up from the seat beside the bed, turning his back to the boy. _Now that it all came to this, why not tell the boy the entire truth? _"Kurapika. To tell you the truth, the Mafia didn't hire the Genei Ryodan to annihilate your tribe and get the eyes for them."

Green eyes widened, he snapped his head up to the man in disbelief.

"My comrades thought that perhaps your cursed-nen might be fully lifted if you hated me less. So they decided to give false information to you and made you believe that we were ordered by Mafia and hadn't done it on our own intention." Kuroro took a slow step back towards the boy. Without hesitation, he leveled his gaze with the boy. "It was me. I led the Ryodan to Rukuso Mountain, destroyed your family and hometown, drove your clan to destruction…all because I wanted the eyes."

The boy's hands grasped the blanket tightly; the sweat that had formed on his forehead fell down to his hand. He fixed his eyes at the man, meeting empty, dark eyes.

The only thing that registered in Kurapika's mind at the moment was that Kuroro was not on guard.

The sound of his rattling chains began to fill the quiet room. Kurapika suddenly felt the chain jail on his right hand. It was the first time that it had appeared on its own without his will to summon it. The nen weapon had stayed with him long enough that it answered to his inner reflection. His eyes turned red and they never wavered away from the man.

There was a long silence, saved for the sound of chain rattling, that fell between them before Kuroro started to move, an action which obliged Kurapika to wince slightly.

The raven-haired man slowly took his hands out of his coat pockets and held them at his side. Then he closed his eyes. Not only was he leaving himself to be exposed to anything, Kuroro was perfectly still in front of the boy.

Once again, he heard Kurapika's audible gasp, followed by the sound of a blanket rustling. Kurapika must have shoved it out of the way. He felt Kurapika's presence nearby and knew that the boy was readying his chain jail. But Kuroro didn't move.

The room became deadly quiet.

Until, of course, Kuroro felt himself being yanked roughly. When he decided to open his eyes, the Kurapika's face came into full view. He had grabbed the collar of Kuroro's overcoat. Flame-colored eyes angrily bore into him.

"Why the hell did you just stand there!? This time your comrades aren't HERE! I could just KILL you and get away with it!"

Kuroro's eyes were empty, but they softened as they peer at the boy. He remained silent.

"WHY!? Kuroro! I was going to kill you!" Kurapika took a hold of his collar now with both hands, feeding off his anger.

Shortly after where there was no response from Kuroro, Kurapika's hands released the hold. He backed away and fell on the bed numbly. His chain jail disappeared on its own.

'_That is why,'_ Kuroro responded mentally, but when it came to audible words, he said, "Your questions are difficult, because I'm not certain of them either. However, my answer to your previous question will not change; I felt nothing when I killed." Then slowly, Kuroro reached out to Kurapika, whose eyes were staring at the floor. The man took the boy's blond strands gently and played with it. It only lasted a second, for Kurapika bat his hands away. Kuroro restated, "Your hatred and the thirst for revenge are unlike any of those that I've encountered, it has an effect on me. Now…I would have felt bad if I had to kill you."

Kurapika leisurely raised his head and looked up. His expression was obvious confusion.

"I want to find out the answer for myself too," the man trailed off and suggested, "Why don't we go on to find out that answer? You won't be going anywhere anyway. And…"

_RRRRRRRRR_

Kuroro's eyebrows knotted at the sudden interruption. He took out his phone as Kurapika looked aside. As he peered down at the LCD screen, he sighed heavily and answered. After a short conversation, he put the device away and looked at the waiting Kuruta.

"Tomorrow I have to fight with Hisoka," he revealed blandly.

"What!?" Kurapika's facial expression suddenly changed from vacant to disturbed.

Kuroro raised his eyebrows and smirked. "You're worried about me, aren't you?"

"What!?" yelled Kurapika, his face betraying him and colored again.

"Anyways, it was a miracle that Hisoka had waited until now. He has been waiting for a while since I had to deal with you first. This time it's your turn to wait," Kuroro clarified. "There are so many things left hanging between you and me, aren't it?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurapika jerked his head away. "It's only tomorrow—it's actually not that long to wait."

Kuroro nodded, "Good, now go to sleep, we still have a few hours. I'll have to discuss the matter with my comrades." With that, Kuroro reached for the phone in his pocket and headed towards the door, it was apparent to Kurapika that the man wanted to keep their unsettled conversation on hold. But before he left, Kurapika called out.

"Kuroro."

"Hmm?" the man turned.

"When you fight Hisoka tomorrow, don't get yourself killed," said Kurapika.

Kuroro shifted his eyebrows as he studied the boy. "Any particular reason to that?"

"Because I'm the one who will kill you," answered the Kuruta, his unwavering eyes glaring at Kuroro's own.

'_Hnn, what am I expecting anyway.'_ Kuroro narrowed his eyes. _'-but maybe that's even better than what I expected.'_He smiled, and said only one word before he left. "Sure."

_The End_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, that's the end, and one more additional chapter to go! Thanks to you all for still reading!

If you're wondering about Kuroro's line, 'the key to unlock oneself'. He really said it when Gon asked him about how he could kill freely when they first encountered face to face. I kind of wonder about hat too, as to what Kuroro was referring (according to the original) I believe he is searching for something?


	12. thank you note

Oh well, I gave up the idea of one short conclusion. I'll be writing sequel anyways, so why should I give conclusion, right? ^^" anyways, just wanna say thank you so much to all of you reviewers and readers and all.

Melody38: hey, thank you. puretsubasa: I haven't give up!, Angelis023: yeah, poor him ^^, Hikari Manganji: Heh heh, your reviews are lovely. Fangirl, liar-just-a-liar, Freaky Person O.o: Muahh! Remmirath, DaDomz: Thanks for the tips. Kusari: Off you go…Laika: Your words helped me a lot. Bobbyneko, Coiria: hmm, I'm afraid I didn't made any spiders stand out at all?, Lord Ma-koto Chaoying: there's other story!, Lemon I scream: sorry for the half-a-year thing, Anonymous, Hiccups: I believe I had, right? blackspica: ha ha, I'm happy you like it, phppsmss: thx for sticking around, EverLastingFun, Kuroro-chan, Garnet-Crystals: your reviews mean a lot to me. supernengurl: thanks for not minding, merrygoround: heh heh, gimme your thumbs, Xstarlight-dragonX, ippeiyu: there're some good KuroKura fic out there, try them, galio: sorry for the wait, Rui, utseg444: yeah, maybe some ShalnarkxKurapika? snb-me: so we're basically the same ^^, melody: okay? bluyuu: heh, marathon…thx, merrygoround: promise! Kirabe: the end! yumise-lunar: thanks for being with me xD, khooxp: now you know, Kalista Jia: tragic? Maybe next time, you'll see. Hey, you putting my fic in binders make me really happy ^{}^ and your last review made me laugh. zoldyckgirl404: he didn't die, Lord Ma-koto Chaoying: I'm happy that you like what I've written, JuniorsObligatory, velkooky, Annarielwen, gali-o-: thanks for the suggestion, Laurkan: I'll be less cruel next time, animeangel4u, taho: I've tried, if you're still interest in translating, go ahead. If not, then…oh well, thanks for the consideration anyways, makes me happy kenshina: ha ha ha (insane laughs), lannie: He's saved, princess cythera: ths for the encouragement, chimi-chan: hugs back. Safara: kei! P.-sunny: hu huh, Awkward Butterfly: yup, actually updated, Lumi75, DarkRoseDevon, sexy Seren, Teishya: I'm working on it, KaRisa-Hime, kaerie: now you know, bleedingwrist, BigSeed: it's been fun talking to you, Shikyo no Sabaku, IFdreamer: ths for reviews in row, cyberkxk: nope, I won't forget, H-Maude: whoa, I'm flattered. timelessloveaffaire: thanks for being there. JhayLhen09: ha ha, you gotta ask Kurapika for permission first.

Special thanks to MaryLover for guiding me through many topics, I really appreciate it, love ya! ; yui minatsuki: I'm hoping to do some short anime of this too, maybe?Your e-mails always made me laugh and happy. ; XShootingStarX for helping me with the beta and not leaving until I found other ways out ^^ ; Arbitraryster: I don't know where'd you go, but thanks a lot for helping me through many chapters. When you came along I get to learn many things and actually remember them.

There, I hope I didn't miss anyone? Oh, thanks for the favorites and alerts as well.

I have the sequel drafted. While I'm working on that, you could check out my other KuroKura in 'Sunshine' hopefully you'll like it?


End file.
